Harry Potter, Choosing Sides
by Ams7eL
Summary: Harry finally opens his eyes to his control ridden world and doesnt like what he sees. Mentor Voldemort.Bad Dumbles.Violence.SS.No slash.Language. Dark, intelligent, powerful but realistic Harry, IMO. HP/DG.Read and Review.I read them all :D.During OOTP
1. Raising Awareness

Harry Potter, Choosing Sides

Chapter 1. Raising Awareness

This story will start around the same time as Order of the Phoenix, what if someone else came and got Harry instead of the Order? The story will mainly be OOTP but several twists to fit the plot I'm trying to make, darker Harry and Dumbledore trying to mold him into what he wants. There will be no slash in this story! I am still contemplating having a parrying, I can't really think of any that would go with the story, if I do one it will probably be a slytherin or something along the lines like that. If anyone has any ideas feel free to post your opinions in the review, this story will be a darker somewhat evil Harry but not insane, he will still feel remorse for his actions so to speak, he will feel guilt and question his actions.

This had to be one of the worst summers of Harry's already miserable life. He had watched a friend die right before his very own eyes then had to endure a ritual reviving the darkest wizard of all time. Soon after he had to walk the halls of Hogwart's on eggshells ignoring the horrified and suspicious looks, he couldn't bring himself to listen to anything anyone had said. His friends or at least who he thought were his friends made him promise to write, well at least Hermoine did, he knew what Ron was like and most guys and didn't expect much but he at least expected Hermoine to send him helpful encouraging letters.

But no, he sat here in Privet Drive for the past month pondering day after day when Voldemort was going to strike and when he was going to get to leave. It was strange some days he would sit in the garden and think about being with his friends then as if turning on a light switch he could feel a burning hatred for the people who all but abandoned him this summer. They always said they would be here for him, they had lied. He could understand Sirius not being able to being on the run and gathering up the old crowd or whatever that meant, but his friends letters had been little to no help at all.

Then there were the dreams, oh the dreams. He knew what they were now and it scared him, they were Voldemort's thoughts. There were several clues that led me to this conclusion, one being seeing him with Crouch and Wormtail talking with 'baby' Voldemort and the other visions I had then of course they come true, it's like he's talking to me in my sleep, like he's calling to me. but these made hardly any sense, dark corridors and shelves with hundreds of white orbs on them, it made no sense and I wouldn't have been able to figure out it was Voldemort's thoughts if I hadn't seen him torturing a few death eaters. So every night I either look into his thoughts or relive the graveyard, some nights I swear the dreams had been from his point of view, but that can't be possible, could it?

Harry now entered the tiniest bedroom of number four Privet Drive hating himself, Dumbledore, the Ministry of Magic, his so called friends and Voldemort. He was being expelled because he protected his cousin and himself from Dementors, he should have left his cousin to get his soul sucked out and ran. But no Harry had to go and be a hero, saving the day and getting expelled, now to wait for the Ministry arrive and commence in the snapping of the wand.

As he was thinking this another owl showed up, it was from Dumbledore. As it turned out he was able to get me a hearing and hold off on the epulsion much to the Minister's distain, it also turns out I'm not supposed to go outside till he comes and gets me and if the ministry shows up to not hand over shit. "Bollocks!" Harry ripped the letter before throwing himself back on his bed.

Now sitting in his room he contemplated his options, he could wait for Dumbledore to come and get him, or he could just head to the burrow now. Its funning how they seem to forget the fact that two Dementors showed up, it can't possibly be safe here. Deciding to forget the letters and leave he packed up what little clothes he had in his already half filled trunk, his books and other magical belongings hadn't been unpacked yet. Thinking of a plan he decided to rig his trunk to the end of his broom and try his best and cover himself, his trunk and broom with the cloak while he flew to the Burrow, there weren't many places he could go now and that was the one place he knew he would find help. Turning he saw Hedwig sitting on her perch.

"Hey girl, I'm going to the Burrow. I want you to go ahead, k girl?" he asked the snowy white owl, she hooted happily then launched herself off the perch and out of the window elegantly. Harry got up eyes sweeping over his now former room, taking a calming breath he left.

Lumbering down the stairs with trunk in his left hand and his firebolt in his right he was met by a furious uncle Vernon. "What!" he snapped.

"What did you do Dudley?" his uncle roared back.

"Nothing! And the only way to get him better is by feeding him chocolate. Good riddance I'm leaving and hopefully weal never have to see each other again. Now move!" he shouted, his uncle didn't make a move. Harry's frustration growing, he dropped his trunk, and place both hands around the base of his firebolt, raising it like bat before his uncle could react he smacked him cross the face, hard. Tumbling down the final few steps, Harry chuckled then picked up his trunk and resumed as if nothing happened stepping over the now groaning form of uncle Vernon, it brought pleasure to the see the man he loathed in severe pain. Taking one last glance at the house he glared at his aunt slumped over her husband, she looked up with fear in her eyes at the nephew, he spit on the doormat before opening the door and moving to leave.

"Good evening Mr. Potter." Greeted Lucius Malfoy. Harry never liked the man, he always acted snobbish and like he was better than everyone else, and you could just tell that this is where Draco got if from. Remembering that he was one of the death eaters in the graveyard Harry glared at the man.

"Yes, Malfoy." Harry said through gritted teeth, looking at his surroundings he noticed two people who looked like Ministry officials, Aurors to be exact.

"We are here to escort you to the Ministry for questioning, don't worry you're not under arrest, yet." Malfoy said happily, something about the man just made me to not want to trust him, besides the fact that he worked for Voldemort he just seemed to be up to something.

"Sorry, but I don't plan going along with a death…" he never got finish the sentence as someone standing behind him cast the full body bind curse. Dropping to the ground Harry's eyes franticly looked around at the scene before him; Wormtail appeared seemingly out of thin air and turned to Malfoy.

"Master always said you were a formidable caster of the Imperius curse." Wormtail said chuckling and pointing to the two wizards in Auror robes, looking Harry noticed that both had a glazed over look and straining his brain they hadn't said a word or even moved. Harry mentally groaned, he was as good as dead now.

Malfoy looked pleased with himself before turning to the Aurors motioning for Pettigrew to follow they both stood behind the Aurors, Malfoy waved his wand and seemingly caused the curse to fail. The two wizards looked at each other confused before they were both struck with scarlet jets of light which Harry knew to be the stunning spell Stupefy. It just gets worse Harry thought, Wormtail that rat bastard traitor was now picking up my things and disappeared with a faint crack. Malfoy on the other hand simply held out a piece of rope and grabbed my arm before muttering "Activate" with the familiar tug behind the naval we were both whisked away to who knows were. I didn't know were but I had a good guess who I was going to meet when I got there.

When the spinning finally ended Malfoy grabbed my wand then muttered the counter curse freeing me from my bodily prison. Getting up and frantically looking around I noticed we were in a well lit and for what I must say I nice looking dining room, very fancy, a rich family must live here I thought. I was brought out of my thoughts by the hissing voice of my nightmares, the man who every wizard and witch in the world side for Dumbledore, turning to face fear personified I took I inaudibly gulped.

"Good evening Harry. Please take a seat, we have much to discuss. Refreshments will be served, as we might be here a while, I hope. This is all up to you. I could kill you right now, you know this don't you? But as I have said before I am merciful and I will speak my mind and gage your reactions before doing something that can't be undone so to speak." He said with an inhumane smile that made my blood turn to ice, I could only nod. "Very well, Lucius if you would be so kind to have your elf summon refreshments for us. I daresay Harry here can survive a little fire whisky cant you Harry?" I nodded again, why is he being so…nice?

A trembling elf appeared, I thought this elf must look how I feel right now. He carried three glasses with what looked like dark brown liquid, Fire Whisky to be exact. I never had the alcoholic beverage before, only heard about it from Ron and the twins, they said it was really strong. Calming my slightly trembling hand I grabbed the glass and took a gulp, wrong decision. Gasping as the liquid burned its way down my throat I could feel my eyes start to water, I looked around to see Malfoy grinning and Voldemort smiling again, it was just wrong. It didn't look right, the man was so pale and snake like his nose was flat and his lips were nearly nonexistent.

"So…" I say, not really trusting my voice in the current situation, but it supplied Voldemort all he needed to know.

"Well Harry, I wanted to congratulate you on defeating me in the graveyard those months ago, you were commendable and I must say I am impressed not even 15 and able to defeat me." Harry could sense a hint of annoyance and sarcasm in his voice. Harry merely shrugged. "But now onto the reason I brought you here, do you know why I wanted to kill you as a baby?" Harry shook his head, he had asked Dumbledore and he said he would tell him in time. "Would you like to know?" Harry shrugged, of course he wanted to know! But why would Riddle tell him, he was the enemy! "Of course you do!" Riddle snapped angrily. "I can tell you do and I will tell you right now, it was because of a prophecy made foretelling a baby who would bring about my downfall, naturally I acted by going after you and it backfired. I never heard the full prophecy on the first two lines."

He then repeated the first two lines _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_. "You being born on July 31st fit the description. So I decided to nip the bud so to speak. I would also like to apologize, which I do not do often for murdering you parents. They were casualties of war so to speak, they need not die, I asked your mother to step aside but she felt it necessary to protect her own."

"I know! Every time I get near a Dementor I hear you ripping the family I never got grow up with apart! Why are you telling me this? Why not just kill me?" Harry asked, he didn't want to anger Voldemort but he was getting seriously flustered and frustrated.

"As I have said I never heard the full prophecy and seeing as you have been able to defeat me on several occasions I would like to hear it. So you are going to get it for me." Voldemort stated matter o factly.

"And what do I get in return?" Harry asked mockingly, knowing he wouldn't get jack in return.

"What ever you want, except for the death of me or my death eaters." Harry muttered something that sounded like not even Wormtail, which brought a grin to Voldemort's pale snake like face.

"I want you to leave me and my friends alone. How does that sound?" Harry asked.

"That would be fine, but I know that it will not work. I will gladly leave you and your 'friends' alone but I know that petulant Order is going to be a nuisance."

"Order?" Harry thought out loud.

"Dumbledore hasn't even told you about the Order of the Phoenix?"

Harry shook his head, his anger was once again starting to boil over. "Nope, the old man dumps me with those filthy muggles…." Did he just say filthy muggles, he never said anything like that before, he didn't like them but he wasn't racist like this. "I mean, my relatives he makes me stay with them and they treat me horrible. And I haven't heard any news about your return either, not to mention getting attacked by two Dementors earlier today and getting expelled from Hogwarts. Then the old man sends me a letter telling me to stay put." Harry snorted.

"I see you do not agree with him, then why do you follow him?"

"If not then follow who? You?" Harry snorted again. "Sorry Tom, but I'm not really into torturing muggles for sport." Voldemort glared at Harry for using his muggle name but didn't let his anger show beyond that.

"That is simply a tool I use to please my Death Eaters, as you know I am a half blood like yourself. I do not like muggles, but I do not find it necessary to mingle with them either, they're deaths do not disturb me at all. What I want is simply what Grindlewald wanted, I want wizards to take their rightful places in the world, did you know that he and Dumbledore were friends?" Of course Harry didn't know this and he shook his head. "Oh yes, very few know this. Dumbledore and Grindlewald were very close friends, they were going to conquer the muggles, but an argument ensued in which Grindlewald killed Dumbledore's sister, this caused a rift between the two which could not be repaired, years later Dumbledore defeated him and sentenced him to life in his own prison, not out of justice for the people but revenge for his family, just like his father. Oh yes it runs in the family, muggles attacked his sister when they saw her doing magic and his father slaughtered the muggles and their families, got himself thrown into Azkaban, but I daresay he passed on the gene to his son. You may ask how do I know this? Well I spoke with Grindlewald myself, he told me everything all the dirty little secrets of your beloved Headmaster."

Harry didn't know why but he was listening intently and he was believing every word of it. He could just feel as if he wasn't being lied to. "Why are you telling me this?" Harry croaked.

"I want you to join me." Harry was shocked. "You have powers Harry, I know. Not only were you able to defeat me in the graveyard but I have seen them over the years, you think Wormtail did not report your tales to me?" He asked amused to see the look on Harry's face. "I also saw that fancy bit of wandless magic you used against those Dementors-"

"-So it was you!" Harry interrupted.

"Yes and no. I or, I should say Lucius here has the Minister under a variation of the Imperius curse I happen to have developed myself. The curse has a slightly mind altering affect, it is not like the Imperius curse where they will listen to your every command, they will do most things they normally do but will how do you say… cater to your every need. Unfortunately the curse was applied incorrectly and Fudge let slip how much he wanted you and Dumbledore gone to his Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge, she in turn sent the Dementors after you. When I had Lucius put the curse of Fudge, he was simply supposed to slander you and Dumbledore through the Daily Prophet so no one would believe my return, I want my return to be on my terms, not yours. And to the no part, I saw it because I can see your thoughts, dreams, emotions. And I know you can see mine." Harry gulped, he had thought he was seeing strange things in his dreams, but he just brushed them off as nightmares after a while though he could almost feel as if they weren't nightmares or dreams but visions, he nodded slowly. "We are connected Harry, a bond has been formed. I can sense your power, and I respect power. I even tried to recruit your parents, well your father at least. He was a powerful pure blood who would have fit well with my death eaters, but alas he was in Dumbledore's pocket for far too long and took to fighting for the wrong cause. And your mother was a powerful witch herself, but she wouldn't fit being a muggle born, I could tell she was special when Severus asked me to spare her." Voldemort drawled.

"Snape? That's another thing, how can you trust him?" Harry asked confused. He had always thought Snape was on Voldemort's side, and he now found himself asking Voldemort how he could trust him.

"Severus and your mother Lily were very good friends until Dumbledore stepped in of course. He began pressuring her to the 'light' side so to speak, making her resent Severus for joining the death eaters, one of her own child hood friends." Voldemort shook his head in disgust. "Back to my point, I would train you to be the best you can be, you would be second to only me." Malfoy huffed indignantly. "Silence Lucius, you have seen what the boy is capable of, and I already know you are most faithful so do not question me, I also haven't punished you for your mistakes so you should be more respectful" Turning to Harry he continued. "I would train you myself as I have done with some of my more prominent death eaters. It is all here Harry, I asked you a little over three years ago, the offer still stands. If you refuse however I fear our paths will cross and I will be forced to kill you." Voldemort sighed.

"Wait…. Hold on, why do you trust him? I saw him 1st year threatening you in the forest." Voldemort grinnied at this

"It was all an act. Yes he threatened me, only so that he could provide Dumbledore with the memory of him doing so. He knew it was I before I entered the school, of course he could not show his support for me but he did his job so to speak. In the end it was you who thwarted me." Voldemort sighed.

"I had thought that it was Snape trying to get the stone for you, and Quirell was just some teacher in his way, so Dumbledore really trusts Snape then?" Voldemort grinned manically

Harry sat back letting everything sink in, Voldemort was right and wrong, there were pieces still missing. He had already started to resent Dumbledore before he had heard what Riddle had to say, but after hearing that he was no better then Voldemort he really started to resent the man. If Dumbledore hadn't interfered who knows maybe Harry's parents wouldn't haven't sided with anyone and they would have been spared. Now really thinking about it he thought how dumb or naïve was he? 1st year he lets Voldemort walk around the school without doing anything, second year he leaves Harry to fight a giant snake on his own not to mention hiring Lockheart, third year he lets Harry believe his godfather is a murderer also he doesn't bother to tell him it's his godfather. Then fourth year he lets a death eater, impersonate one of his oldest friends and doesn't even suspect him till his seconds away from ending my life! Now to the other things, for some reason unbeknownst to me he stuck me with the Dursley's, I would have been happy to live with the centaurs in the Forbidden forest but no off to the Dursley's Harry. Harry needed to hear this prophecy, they're was something going on here and he had a feeling it would put them together. How has he been able to defeat him all these times? Some of it was a combination of luck, skill but others were just something you couldn't explain.

Thinking again about all of his adventures it always seemed he had a hand in them. 1st year he teaches Harry about the mirror and what do you know, the mirror was the final task from stopping Riddle. Second year the chamber is reopened and he gives that cryptic message about needing help and it would be given, and what happens his bloody phoenix shows up and saves the day. Third year he leaves me and Hermoine to save Sirius when he very well could have done it himself. Last year besides the fact that he let the death eater teach, he let me into this tournament surely he could have put better security on the goblet or after the fact got me taken out of the tournament. Voldemort was right Dumbledore was a meddlesome old fool. Turning his gaze to Riddle he spoke.

"Can I think about this? First I will get you the prophecy if you give me an oath, that you or your death eaters wont attack me or my friends. And to becoming your apprentice, I want to ask Dumbledore some questions first, let him plead his case." Harry stated

Voldemort drew his wand. "I Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear on my magic that if Harry James Potter retrieves the prophecy about him and I that I will not attack him or his friends, but if they strike first I will have the right to defend myself, and my death eaters will not attack him or his friends under my orders, so mote it be!" they shook hands and a white ring engulfed them, Voldemort picked up his glass and made a gesture for Harry to do the same they toasted and drank. "To friendship." Voldemort gave another inhuman, snakelike smile that made Harry inwardly shiver, but returned the grin slightly.

"Lucius since Harry has been so kind I believe we should have Cornelius drop the charges don't you, and while you are relaying our instructions I believe Harry here should retrieve our prophecy." Lucius stood and motioned for Harry to follow him, Harry to nodded to Voldemort before leaving. Wait did that just happen did he just have a civilized conversation with the Dark Lord, with evil incarnate? This day just keeps getting weirder, now I have to go and listen to this prophecy. "Oh and Harry, you can tell the Headmaster what ever you like, but I would refrain from saying we had this sit-down. Be cautious, I fear that if you tell him what we discussed here he might try and probe your mind, do not look into his eyes, and do not let him touch you! He will perform Legilimency on you." Harry gave him a confused look, Voldemort sighed. "He will try and invaded your mind, avoid his touch and gaze at all costs. If he enters your mind….you will know. The best defense for Legilimency is Occlumency but I haven't enough time to teach you now but a good shield charm should stop it, it isn't as good for many reasons one reason is lets your invader know that you know and is much more visible then simply bringing up an internal shield. As I have said I haven't enough time to teach you how to defend yourself but, you will get private lessons from the most powerful wizard in the world Harry if you accept, just think. Power, respect, freedom, love, everything you could ever want."

"Thank you. What should I call you?" Harry asked slightly embarrassed.

Voldemort smiled again. "I feel as my apprentice so to speak you should call me sir or my lord, I think that will suffice." Harry nodded before leaving with Malfoy.

"So Potter, what do you think of the Dark Lords offer?" Malfoy asked, I could tell he was curious and angry at the same time. I was getting more respect he a man who had been serving Voldemort for years now.

"Not sure, if he what he says about Dumbledore is true then Dumbledore will have a lot of explaining to do and if I don't get the answers I might take the offer. I want to hear what the prophecy has to say, I feel that it would fill in some of the missing parts. Can I have my wand now?" Lucius nodded before speaking.

"We are going to go to the Ministry. I will speak with Fudge and give him the new orders to drop the charges against you. You will go to the main desk, where you will surrender your wand, and then you will ask to be taken to the hall of prophecies. Since you have one there they will send you with an unspeakable to retrieve it, you and you alone can grab it, after that anyone can touch it. We will then return here to view the prophecy, after that you will be allowed to do whatever you like." He handed Harry his wand.

Lucius led Harry into the parlor where they used the Floo network to the Ministry; they wound up in the Atrium. Malfoy pointed to the desk where he would be assisted before leaving to have his 'talk' with the minister. Malfoy left for the Minister's office while Harry walked towards the desk. Harry walked curiously towards the desk cautiously, he couldn't help but notice the odd looks he was getting by most people. Stopping at the desk he spoke.

"Harry Potter, to retrieve a prophecy from the hall of prophecies." He stated clearly, the witch behind the counter looked up and didn't smile our seem to acknowledge him at all, her face was an emotionless mask.

"Very well. I'm going to need your wand." She waved her wand and didn't say anything then held out her left hand waiting for his wand. Harry handed the holly and phoenix tail feather wand to the woman. She ran a few tests on it then wrote something down before handing it back to him. Harry figured they were just running tests to make sure it was the wand he was registered as having, he knew Ollivander had to send all the sales he made to the ministry. A few minutes later he sat there waiting then a man wearing a long grey cloak can down.

"Harry Potter?" Harry nodded. "Follow me." Harry confused looked to the woman who gave him a look that clearly said you're not my problem anymore and go away. Harry followed the cloaked man to the lift, he didn't say a word the entire ride, surprisingly someone came sprinting towards the lift yelling his name, he peered out the lift to see Mr. Weasley and groaned inwardly.

"Harry! Sir." He shook Harry's hand frantically then gave the man in the gray cloak a strange look. "I thought we told you stay home Harry. Dumbledore isn't going to be happy about this." Mr. Weasley said in a tone that tried to say Dumbledore isn't happy and Harry should feel ashamed.

"Oh well sorry I didn't leave a note Mr. Weasley, feel free to report that I came to the Ministry to talk with the Minister." Harry enjoyed watching Mr. Weasley's jaw drop. Just as it was getting good the lift made a loud 'Ding!' causing everyone in the lift side for the cloaked man to jump. Harry looked up to see a number 9 lit up on the pad where you push your desired destination.

"Welcome to the Department of Mysteries." The man said to Harry. Harry turned to Mr. Weasley and waved at the man who seemed to be forming a solution for this rapidly growing problem, Dumbledore is going to be furious. And with that the lift door closed, Mr. Weasley forgetting what he came to the Ministry for made his way back towards the Atrium and sought out the closest empty fireplace.

"Hogwarts Headmasters Office!" he shouted throwing in some floo powder. After a quick brushing off his robes he looked around to see Albus Dumbledore putting his pet phoenix happily, how that soon will change.

"Albus!" Arthur shouted trying to get the man's attention, the second time it worked, he turned towards him with those twinkling blue eyes.

"Yes Arthur. I take it something has happened since you are here?" He responded.

"I just saw Harry at the Ministry." He stated, Dumbledore's face darkened, they had told the boy to stay put.

"Did he say anything Arthur? Was he in custody?" Arthur simply shook his head turning if possible paler.

"He was there under his free will it seemed." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Albus, he was there to talk to Fudge." Dumbledore looked furious but didn't even bother responding he ran towards the fireplace and shouted "The Ministry of Magic." Before even addressing Arthur he disappeared, a moment later so did Mr. Weasley.

Meanwhile in the DoM Harry was just making his way through towards the Hall of Prophecies. "So what elese goes on here? And why did Mr. Weasley look slightly intimidated by you?" Harry asked the man, for once he saw emotion on the mans face, he smiled.

"I am an unspeakable," Harry gave him a confused look "We aren't allowed to talk about what we do here at all, not even to our families. There are several chambers in the DoM the one we are going to is the Hall of Prophecies, whenever a seer makes a prophecy the witness is under magical law to bring in a memory of it. There are other chambers like the Love chamber where we study love, the time chamber where we study time and where people get time turners from. There is the space chamber where we can study the planets, there is the thought chamber where the greatest minds of their age have been donated for study." Harry gave him another confused look. "They leave their brains behind, and allow us to study them, who knows Mr. Potter maybe one day your brain will be in a jar. And here we are." Just as he finished they were at a black door, there was little lighting in this place but Harry could tell from his visions this was the right place. They entered the room, it was just like his dreams. Rows and rows of what looked like glass orbs where on top of shelves, the man led Harry till they reached his orb Harry thought.

"Ah here!" the man said triumphantly. "I cannot touch it, you have to grab it for yourself. It works much like a normal memory you open the orb and dump it into a pensive. You know what that is right?" Harry nodded. "If you need there is a room not too far from here where we can watch the prophecy. Don't worry I wont tell anyone what I saw, I'm bound by magic." Harry nodded and followed the man.

"Hey is there a way to find out who made this and who saw it?" the man nodded and as if the room was listening a piece of parchment floated from a shelf and landed in Harry's free hand.

_Year- 1980_

_Producer of Prophecy- Sybill Trelawney_

_Witness- Albus Dumbledore_

_Contents Regarding- Harry Potter, Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, Neville Longbottom_

Thoughts were swirling through his head when he read the parchment, so Trelawney wasn't a found this was the second prophecy or well first if you think about it. Of course Dumbledore had more secrets then ever and Voldemort wasn't lying at all. And what did Neville had to do with any of this? Just as he was finishing his thoughts the wand held out his hand.

"Pass it here and I'll dump it in." Harry handed the prophecy to the man who tapped his wand on it and slid it open. To Harry's amazement he dumped the contents into the pensive which looked much like memory strands. The man motioned for Harry to join him in the pensive, they entered.

It started with what looked like an interview, Harry confused looked over to the cloaked unspeakable who merely shrugged. Harry getting irritated was getting angry when it happened, for the second time in his life he seen Trelawney she stood up as Dumbledore was getting ready to leave and spoke in the hoarse, raspy voice she spoke with in his third year.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."_

Harry looked over to the Unspeakable whose face was now chalk white. The memory faded soon after Sybill was finished with her prophecy.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked the cloaked man. "What's your name?"

"I..erm… my name…Xavier Edgecombe, and as for what I think. Good luck I suppose, we here in the department of mysteries know things we aren't exactly supposed to know. We know you-know-who is back, but we aren't supposed to say anything. When given the job as an unspeakable you aren't allowed to talk about it to anybody, unless they give you an oath of silence or are a fellow unspeakable. And the oath is only supposed to be allowed on immediate family."

"Well I guess I should get going now. Thanks for the help." Xavier nodded before retrieving the prophecy from the pensive after that he placed the collected strands back into the orb and sealed it again and handed it to Harry. They made their way back to the lift and used it to go back to the atrium. There Harry looked around before spotting his 'ride', he made his way towards Malfoy.

"I have the prophecy so we can return to your masters hideout." Harry said to Malfoy who grinned wickedly.

"You have done well Potter, the Dark Lord will be pleased with us." Harry raised an eyebrow. "You will learn things Potter, team work will get you further then the whole lone wolf act."

Harry shrugged handing him the orb, just then someone spotted them. This was going to be awkward. Before they could speak Harry did "Dumbledore is here, give the prophecy to Voldemort! Go I will stay."

Lucius looked at him surprised. "Very well, the charges have been dropped Potter, good day!" and with that Malfoy spun on the spot and disappeared as Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley made their way to Harry, thankfully for Harry they hadn't spotted him handing over the prophecy.

"Harry would you care to explain yourself?" Dumbledore asked slightly irritated. Harry glared at him before speaking.

"Representatives from the Ministry showed up and asked me to tag alone. I came with them and spoke with Fudge he dropped the charges against me so there will be no need for a trial." Harry made sure he didn't make any eye or bodily contact with his Headmaster. Dumbledore gave a frustrated sigh.

"Harry I must implore you to let us know when you leave from now on. It is not safe-" But Harry cut him off.

"Of course it isn't safe! I just got attacked by two bloody Dementors, and you have the nerve to tell me it isn't safe. Maybe if your drunk of a guard was paying attention I wouldn't have had to talk with Fudge. You think just because I'm locked up in my room that I'm safe." Harry snorted. "You know Albus theyre are things besides physical damage. Things like emotional abuse amongst others, but you wouldn't know anything about that! Course you mail isn't being searched and you aren't trapped with people who loathe you, so don't tell me things you don't know anything about!" Harry shouted the last bit. They were now starting to draw unwanted attention, Dumbledore acting on instinct grabbed hold of Harry and dissaperated without a sound. Arthur Weasley followed suite.

When Harry finally came to his senses he realized he was in a park of sorts, not in Little Whinging but somewhere he had never been before. Looked around and holding in the urge to vomit he noticed the neighborhood wasn't the nicest of places, it looked dirty and beat down, the houses were old and worn looking, he was sure this was a muggle area. Just as the urge to vomit was leaving he looked and saw Dumbledore, and a whole new reason for his stomach to turn started up. Before he could speak Mr. Weasley arrived, this seemed to bring Dumbledore out of his stupor as well.

"Harry read this and when were inside we will talk." He said handing Harry a piece of parchment , Harry glared at him before looking at the parchment.

_Welcome to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. How to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix and Sirius Black's love den!_

Harry would have laughed at the parchment had he not been standing next to the man he hated more the Voldemort at the moment. He looked up felt the same sort of feeling he got when he was performing magic, looking around he saw that a house was starting to appear where before was simply an empty lot. Following Dumbledore they left the park and made their way to the house, which was less beat down then the rest. Harry guessed this was thanks to magical up keeping, but then he thought it must not have been good from the looks of the house.

Dumbledore knocked twice and they were soon greeted by Molly Weasley

"Oh thank goodness you've found him! We were so worried about you Harry." He didn't even respond to this comment and walked passed her inside avoiding her hug, she looked confusedly at her husband then at Dumbledore who shook his head. They made there way back into the house looking for Harry who somehow found the kitchen on his own and sat down.

"So…care to explain your actions for this past month and in the atrium, Albus." Harry said making sure to use extra emphasis on his Headmaster's name.

"Harry it was necessary for your own protection. Everything we have done has been to keep you safe." Dumbledore responded.

"So locking me up with those people you call my relatives is supposed to keep me safe? I don't think you even listened to a thing I've been trying to tell you, they hate me!" he yelled the last bit. "They barely feed me enough to keep myself from starving, I have nobody to talk to because they put out the word that I'm a criminal so I haven't talk to anyone friendly besides Hedwig all month." Except Voldemort but I won't reveal that just yet. By now people from the rest of the house had heard the commotion and made their way to the kitchen. There were several of them, Professor Lupin who he hadn't seen in almost two years, Sirius his godfather, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, the twins Fred and George, Alastor Mad eye Moody, a big black man with a gold earring he had never seen before, and a pink haired witch he had never seen before.

"Harry! I think you should show some respect to your Headmaster." Said Molly Weasley, always the hypocrite Harry thought. She can send a fucking howler to her own kid but I cant yell at one of my Professors, please.

"Harry I don't understand why your being so hostile. We were trying to help you." Said Dumbledore which was regarded with nods of approval. So this is how they wanted to play it he thought, all siding on his side. The only person he noticed who seemed not convinced were Lupin and Sirius.

"You don't know shit Dumbledore! How is almost getting my fucking soul sucked out by Dementors helping me? don't answer that it was a rhetorical question." He sneered at the man. "In the end someone else helped me get the charges at the ministry dropped, I think you know him." He said grinning wickedly, he couldn't help it. He wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible but part of him really wanted to see the look's on their faces when he told them who he talked with.

"Harry what are you talking about? How were the charges dropped." asked his confused Dumbledore.

"Oh nothing someone with connections at the ministry was able to have the charges against me dropped." Harry answered he was enjoying the frustration he was causing them. Dumbledore was the master manipulator, the king of halve truths; let's see how he likes it.

"Would you be more specific Harry, I believe some of us would like to know more."

"Ok. Lucius Malfoy showed up with two Auror's and told me to come with him, he took me to the ministry where he talked to the Minister and got him to drop the charges. I gave him something for his efforts." Harry answered leaving certain pieces still blank, he rather enjoyed talking to him like this. The old Harry would have caved and been yes sir and no sir by now. Not this Harry this Harry wasn't a pushover anymore.

"Harry that isn't wise, you yourself have seen what he is capable of. And you yourself named him as a death eater." Dumbledore stated which gained him more nods. "Care to tell us what you gave him?"

"He seemed nice enough, and I think I will keep what I gave him to myself, thank you." And then it happened what Voldemort had warned him about, they locked eyes and he felt the probe. In an instant he had his wand drawn and had cast a shield charm, the room gasped. "What the fuck are you playing at Dumbledore?" Harry roared. "I may not be all powerful like you but I know a Legilemency probe when I feel one." The adults in the room stared at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"Albus how dare you try and invade my godson's mind! In my own house." Sirius yelled at the old man. At least he had an idea on which side Sirius would side. I just hoped it stayed that way if he joined the other team with me.

"Please forgive me Harry, I was just trying to get an idea what you were saying." I just glared at him, once again using that charm and those blue twinkling eyes of his. He's got the rest fooled but not me.

"Harry you just got a letter from the ministry for using magic! You're going to be in even more trouble!" of course Hermoine had to bring up something about breaking the rules like the good school girl that she is.

"If you haven't noticed were under the Fidelius charm," he glared at her, but she looked surprisingly confused "What? You mean to tell me that nobody told you that magic isn't detectible under this protection? Wow Hermoine, I thought of all people you would have searched up and down for books on it or did Dumbledore have all the books on wards removed?" Harry said with sarcasm practically dripping from his lips. "I thank you all for your warmest of welcomes but I think I will be going to sleep now." And with that he left the kitchen and made his way upstairs, it took him a while but he found a room with two beds and noticed his trunk was in the room as well as what looked like Ron's things, and too his surprise Hedwig was here.

"How'd you get here girl?" she hooted back, Harry of course had no clue what she meant, but Harry knew she was an expert at finding people. It was surprising that she was able to find a house under the Fidelius charm all this time, and to think he almost flew to the Burrow for nothing. "Well it looks like this will be home for a while so settle in." he said plopping himself onto the bed. Just then the door opened and Ron, Ginny, Hermoine, Fred and George entered.

"So Harry-" Fred started but George cut in

"-Plan on telling us what that-" George continued but was cut off by Fred

"-Was all about?" Fred finished

"One, please don't do that naymore. I already have a major headache and I don't need you two making it worse. And two I don't trust Dumbledore anymore, and with that said. Are theyre any empty rooms in this place? I would really like to be alone." They looked at him surprised and disappointed. "Look I've had a long day. You know attacked by two bloody Dementors-"

"Language Harry!" Hermoine scolded him, she really didn't know how angry I am.

"Mind your own business Granger!" I snapped back to the shock of the room, I had never called her Granger her before. I could see the hurt on her face and honestly she deserved it.

"Harry were just trying to help you." Ginny of course had to keep it going.

"Help?" Harry shot back then snorted. "I needed help all last month and nobody and I mean nobody tried. You all deserted me, you people have a long way to go before I consider any of you my friends." With that Harry got up and grabbed his trunk. "Come Hedwig, were leaving this room. It's a little crowded." Hedwig hooted before launching herself onto his shoulder. Glaring daggers at the people in the room before leaving was enjoyable, at least they know I'm not happy with them. Leaving I went a few doors down and found another empty room, this one wasn't in the best of conditions. Entering I was started when I egnited a lantern and found it wasn't empty, a house elf was already in there.

"Hello" I asked slightly confused, I had no clue a elf was here.

"Nasty blood traitors, mudbloods and halfbreeds. Filth!" the elf shouted. "Whose this, ah this must be the Potter boy. Yes, yes I can see the scar this is the one who defeated the dark lord. No doubt friends with the mud blood and the blood traitors."

"Nope youre wrong. I'm not quite fond of any of the blood traitors or the mud blood." Harry didn't know what came over him, part of him was angry for calling Hermoine that but part of him felt like it was least he could do. The elf looked delighted. "What is your name? I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said extending a hand to the elf. Now in the light he looked old, much older than Dobby, his skin was wrinkly and his eyes were blood shot.

"Kreacher" the elf said bowing low disregarding Harry's hand. "Kreacher will clean the rest of the room for Master Harry right away, then I must tend to the blood traitors and the mud blood." Harry wanted to laugh, all the things he was saying he was saying them as if to himself like he didn't think I could hear him, it was amusing. Harry tossed his trunk into a corner then hopped onto the bed which he noticed was already clean and ready to sleep in, not even bothering to remove his clothes or glasses he layed down on the comfortable mattress and fell asleep almost instantly.

His dreams were strange again, they felt real and if it was really happening. Then he heard the voice.

"You have done well Harry." Voldemort said in his cold voice, harry couldn't see him but he knew he was there. "Don't worry Harry; I am just here to talk. I see your encounter with Dumbledore went like I expected."

"Yup, he tried to probe my mind but I cast the charm like you said."

"Much like I said Harry, you will learn to trust me in the future."

"How are you so sure I will join you?"

"You are forgetting I am in your head, I can see your thoughts, hopes, dreams, desires. You want to join but you don't want to abandon your so called friends and you don't want to lost the trust from your Godfather, the only family you have left" Harry could only nod to this, he knew him, there was no denying it. "How about this Harry, as you well know I have the Minister in my robe pocket. What if I were to say give Sirius Black the trial he never got? I could care less if they think and know that Wormtail was the culprit, as he is my personal servant anyway he isn't allowed to leave. But why have two people imprisoned, and if you can convince him Harry I am always looking for more faithful, he is a Black after all."

"You would do that for me?" Harry asked confused, why is he doing all of this for him. He was doing things that Dumbledore never would or could do. This made him even angrier, after the war everyone looked up to Dumbledore and he never got Sirius a trial, he never probably talked to him. Just chucked him in prison and left him to rot.

"Yes."

"Thank you. I'll tell him in the morning. So our deal is done then? You won't attack me or my friends?"

"Yes, and your welcome Harry, just remember what I said. Sleep well"

The voice drifted away and Harry couldn't help but think of the conversation he had earlier with the supposed darkest wizard of all time_. __Power, respect, freedom, and even love, everything you could ever want._ Harry's smiled in his subconscious before drifting off further into his dreams.

Thanks for reading and make sure to post your comments on the story, this isnt't my main story I'm working on right now but I will try and update at least once a week maybe twice. I haven't seen many Dark Harry stories, the only one I have ever read and liked was Traitorous but it was abandoned =(...Wish me luck and Happy readings!


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 2. Decisions, Decisions

Sorry for the long wait in between the update I've had other things on my mind for a while. Now some may say I'm rushing and in a way I am, I'm impatient and don't have the patience for detail and all that which make stories better, sorry =(. To the diary/journal I plan on having it as a sort of mentor in a way. I'm hoping to portray it as what gave Riddle his inspiration to do the things he did, and now in essence Harry to an extent. Enjoy reading, but like I said it may seem like I'm rushing into it, mainly how fast I made him side with Riddle but that's just cause I want to get to the school year somewhat quickly, it will be OOTP to an extent but it will be different. Also has anyone ever noticed how evil Dumbledore really is? I was reading OOTP not to long ago and he comes off as a real douche bag right after Sirius dies, I belive the exact wording is

_Five years ago you arrived at Hogwarts, Harry, safe and whole, as I had planned and intended. Well - not quite whole. You had suffered. I knew you would when I left you on your aunt and uncle's doorstep. I knew I was condemning you to ten dark and difficult years." _

Can you say major asshole? Honestly why Harry didn't just off himself is beyond me. if you hate Dumble's as much as I do feel free to review and post badly you despise the blimy old codger.

_A sixteen year old Tom Riddle stood outside of the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. He looked extremely handsome for a boy his age, a little pale and malnourished looking but handsome none the less. His robes didn't look the newest either._

"_Devil's Snare" he spoke confidently to the gargoyle which stepped to the side allowing him to enter the staircase. He rode it for a moment before standing in front of the large wooden door leading into the office._

"_Enter" A voice spoke from the other side of the door._

_Tom entered and was greeted by the smiling face of Armondo Dippet_

"_Good evening Tom. Ah! I see you scored highest in the O.W.L scoring, very well my boy, don't go telling anybody that, your not supposed to know your scores for a few months, but I figured with brains like yours why wait. Now what can I do for you?"_

"_Well sir, I was just wondering if I could possibly stay at the castle this summer."_

"_Now Tom, I thought we talked about this. Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it a good idea for a student to be unsupervised in a large castle like this." Riddle just nodded, his insides burning with hatred for that twinkly eye moron, always budding in where he isn't wanted. Seeing it was a lost cause he got up to leave, he had just closed the door when he heard talking._

"_Happy, Dumbledore, you know what the boys life is at that dreadful orphanage. For the love of Merlin there haven't been O.W.L scores his high since you and you don't trust him in the school. I know we have a lot on our plate with Grindlewald but allowing one child in a school with hundreds of house elves shouldn't be that bad!" Dippet exclaimed_

"_We simply can't pool the resources right now. And as to Gellert, it seems I will have to be the one to bring him down." _

"_You know how I feel about that, you've waited far too long."_

"_Yes I know but this is what the Wizarding world needs, a hero. A leader of the light, once I have defeated my old friend you and I will usher the new magical world. We could start it small, after I have defeated Gellert you will become Minister and I shall take over the position of Headmaster, all goes well of course."_

"_Yes, yes. Whatever you say Albus, I still think you're a little cruel to the boy. He has done nothing wrong."_

"_Yet. The boy is the last remaining heir to Salazar Slytherin. Think of the power he would have if people found out. That is why we must mold him. Someone with his ancestry will be a crowd attractor, exactly what we need." _

_Tom was shocked, he had always wanted to know his heritage and now he finally knew it. He was related to Salazar Slytherin, no wonder the hat barely touched his head before shouting "Slytherin!"_

Harry awoke with a start feeling rested and rejuvenated, immediately he remembered the day before and everything that had happened, along with the very strange and certainly not his dream. Part of him was worried, he had given Voldemort the prophecy but part of him knew that he would have never stopped trying to kill him so what is the big deal if he knew one of them had to kill the other? The only possible implication was Neville, but he was now protected under the oath.

He lay there thinking about the dream he had just had. Clearly it belonged to Voldemort and from what he saw and heard, it was before he became the 'man' he is today, before the chamber, before the diary. Who knows, he may have never became what he had if he hadn't over heard what Dumbledore, the master manipulator had said. Clearly Riddle had opened the chamber in his next year, thus ruining Dippet's chances of becoming Minister. Dumbledore still defeated Grindlewald but the stain that was the chamber was forever linked to Dippet causing him to get sacked, and Dumbledore to get his way. No one really heard of Dippet after that, clearly Albus dumped him having used him for his reasons and with having no more needs cast him aside.

Getting out of bed and looking around for his trunk he noticed it was gone, that rat Wormtail took all of his belongings. He groaned out loud, but suddenly he felt the urge to check his pocket. Reaching into his right jean pocket he pulled out something that looked oddly like his firebolt and his trunk. Staring at it for a few seconds he was interrupted from his staring contest with the two miniature objects by Kreacher the elf, he had found the elf good company and quite hilarious.

"Master Harry, from the looks of it you must UN shrink those objects. Kreacher would do it for you if you'd like." The elf said bowing. Harry nodded and handed the two things to the elf, a second later his trunk and firebolt stood there fully sized. Harry thanked the elf, who bowed again and went off to get Harry breakfast.

Opening his trunk Harry wanted to laugh but it wouldn't come, not only was it magically enlarged but the contents had drastically changed, all of his rags from his cousin were gone and replaced with clothes that looked much nicer and expensive. They all seemed to have a dark feel to them though Harry thought, not just because he knew who put them there but the colors and looks of them. There were several pairs of black muggle jeans and dark colored t shirts, there were two dress robes one forest green and the other was jet black, both of the softest velvet Harry had ever felt. There was even underwear and several more proper shirts for Harry to wear, his books and other things were there as well. He noticed a large book on Occlumency and Legilimency, there was also several books on the Dark Arts, Harry was weary at first thinking about the dark arts, he had heard things about them. Then it hit him everything he had heard or at least most of it was a lie or half truth, it was about time he started making his own decisions.

When he got done sorting all the things he noticed a package with a note tied to it, he took the note and read it.

_Harry I hope you liked my gift to you, I have seen the clothes the muggles have given you and it is despicable, I figured I should give a parting gift. The package is also something you might want to look at, do so in private. Only you can open this package. There is also a potion, do not worry about what the potion will do, just take it and enjoy the effect. There is also a galleon in the package, it is a portkey. If you ever feel threatened just say the password and it will whisk you away in an instant_

_-Freedom-_

Harry opened the package and nearly fainted. There was a uniform, the uniform of a Death Eater, it consisted of what Harry figured was Dragon Hide, he knew it could repel magic and everything he touched felt rough and durable but light. There were boots, pants, a cloak and a long sleeve shirt all in the darkest black he had ever seen. Then there was the mask, not the normal bone white mask he had seen at the ritual the other death eater's wore, this was, special. Harry traced his fingers over it and felt a shiver run though his body at the feel of it. He picked up the gold mask, so unlike the rest of the outfit, such a contrast. The blackest black against the seemingly brightest gold he had ever seen, he turned it over in his hands several times he noticed the insides felt soft and found himself imagining what it would feel like if he was wearing it, he noticed there were no straps so it must come with a sticking charm. Running his fingers along the inside he felt something and looked to see his initials etched in the fabric where his forehead would rest HJP. Turning it over to get a closer look he noticed what looked like runes and designs on the front of the mask in black which probably served different purposes Harry thought.

"Ah, I see the Dark Lord is calling you" Kreacher asked, Harry didn't hear him enter and was carrying a tray of food for Harry. Harry nearly jumped before he nodded. "Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord, he was a proper son unlike that brat Sirius." Harry wanted to feel angry at the elf for calling Sirius a brat but from the stories he heard he knew it was probably true and didn't bother.

"Can you not tell anyone about this? I'm not sure how they would take it if they saw me wearing a black cloak and mask." Harry chuckled at the looks he would get if he walked down their wearing his Death Eater apparel. He would have to play it safe for now, he was currently in enemy territory.

"Of course Master Harry, I must be going now." And with that the elf left Harry to eat and think. Harry ate the huge breakfast the elf gave him which consisted of bacon, eggs, sausages, pancakes, and pumpkin juice. He and Hedwig ate everything. Getting dressed he put on a black pair of the jeans and a maroon colored t shirt, they fit him perfectly, then he thought of course they fit the man is in my bloody head and knows my sizes. Deciding to stay in his room for now he went to his new stack of books. He looked at them there were 3 new books he had never seen before.

_Occlumency & Legilimency Protecting and Probing. _Harry wanted to chuckle at the title but moved on to the next book

_Secrets of the Darkest Arts_

The last book wasn't a book at all, it was a journal. Harry looked at it trying to figure out a way to open it but couldn't figure out a way for the life of him, then he noticed it had a large S on it that looked oddly like the Slytherin crest. Deciding to give parseltongue a try he hissed at the journal and to his shock it grew in size and words appeared on the cover. Salazar Slytherin, Harry gasped this belonged to one of the four founders, and Voldemort entrusted him with it. Harry carefully opened the cover and read the first few lines.

_If you are reading this you must be a descendant of mine, we Slytherin's speak the noble language of the snakes. If you were able to open this through serpent tongue I congratulate you, ancient blood flows through your veins, be proud of your heritage and do not settle for less, we Slytherin are cunning and get what we want!_

After reading the 'introduction' Harry wanted to break down laughing, here he was reading a diary of Salazar Slytherin and the man had no clue Harry wasn't a descendant of his, of course if someone was reading it they most likely would have been he thought because the only way to open it was through parseltongue. It's even funnier he was a Gryffindor and the one who killed his Basilisk, talk about fraternizing with the enemy. Harry decided to read a bit more before going downstairs so speak with Sirius.

_I have just been exiled by the rest of the founders, do not fear ancestors I have released my great beast in the bowels of the school. One day my heir will return and unleash it upon the mud bloods and blood traitors. They were fools especially Helga, she thinks that anyone should be allowed into the school and blood purity. At least Godric is powerful and courageous, Rowena was intelligent but Helga she is simply a mud blood lover, which is all her house will ever accommodate. The noble house of Slytherin will only accept the noblest and purest of blood lines, if I had done a few great things among my times there it was helping make that sorting hat, at least he won't let any mud bloods in to slytherin._

Harry read the rest of the first entry, to sum it up he had been exiled for not agreeing with their take on blood purity, and they didn't take kindly to him always referring to students as mud bloods. It caused a rift and the three other founders decided to exile him from Hogwarts it was cruel really, they kicked out one of the founders because they didn't agree with him, so what! They all had their own houses so what if Slytherin didn't want any mud bloods in his house, that was completely up to him just like Hufflepuff accepting for lack of a better term 'leftovers'. Although the Basilisk was a little over the top. This was clearly more prejudice then someone like Malfoy calling Hermoine a mud blood, Salazar was exiled for his own beliefs and frankly he was right for the most part, most muggle-borns are morons who simply don't have what it takes to be in the wizarding world i.e. Colin Creevy.

Before he went downstairs he downed the purple potion, he hoped beyond anything that it wasn't poison, he had literally put his life in the hands of the dark lord. The potion tasted like milk. Plain. It may not have tasted like anything but the potion had an immediate effect he could feel his bones itch slightly and his muscles tighten, he had no clue what exactly it meant but it was irritating, he would ask Sirius. Pocketing the galleon and his shrunken trunk and broom he went downstairs.

Entering the kitchen he noticed not many were awake, apparently Kreacher refused to serve the rest of the house and they didn't mind, well at least Molly didn't. Being the constant mother she was already used to cooking and cleaning and didn't mind. Sirius was already downstairs as well as Lupin, it seems Lupin was staying here to keep him company.

"Good morning, Harry. Breakfast will be ready soon." Molly smiled at him, Harry could tell she wasn't pleased with his treatment of the Headmaster but he honestly didn't give a shit. She was in his pocket and nothing was changing that, if Harry walked outside and struck down Lord Voldemort she would give all the credit to Dumbledore and his planning ahead. It was funny but in a sad sort of way, the Weasley's were a good family and what did the wizarding world give them? Shit. They lost several family members in the last war and Dumbledore didn't even see fit to look out for them, they gave up family members to fight for the right cause and what they got was poverty. Sure he may have thrown them a bone every once in a while but that was how the Headmaster clearly operated, toss the dog a bone every once in and while and manipulate a way pushing their limits. It used to work on Harry but not anymore.

"I already ate, Kreacher brought me up a plate. I like that little elf, he's hilarious." All three people gaped at him. Mrs. Weasley was busy with breakfast and quickly got back to it, Remus was reading the paper and after a quick glance at Harry went back to his paper, Sirius though had the look of a man who was trying to solve a very difficult arithmancy problem.

"Harry, are you feeling alight?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"I'm fine, do you think we can go speak in private though. We have some things to discuss." Harry waited for Sirius to nod before standing up and making his way back towards his bedroom. Once they entered the room Harry quickly cast his strongest locking charm and privacy ward. "Sirius whatever we speak about in here, it doesn't leave this room. Okay?" Sirius nodded, Harry sat down on his bed and motioned for him.

"I heard the prophecy. Do you know what it says?" Sirius simply shook his head, slightly confused that not only had he heard the prophecy but found out about with no knowledge of it. "Well it says I have to kill Voldemort, nobody else. Not Dumbledore, not you, not the Auror's but me. I'm the only person who can besides Neville Longbottom, although I'm not sure if his part in the prophecy is over yet." Harry got a far off look in his eye.

"Well Harry I don't know what to say besides we should inform Dumbledore you know and get you training." Harry now looked more nervous then when he got ready to tackle the Horntail.

"I talked with Voldemort yesterday," he blurted out, Sirius paled dramatically. "he was…nice" Harry didn't know whether Sirius wanted to yell at him for being so stupid or yell at him for calling Voldemort nice. "He offered me things." Harry didn't get to finish his statement.

"Harry, please don't tell me-" Harry cut off Sirius, not entirely wanting to here all he had to say.

"Look! I'm not going to lie to you like you people have been lying to me. I respect people who tell me the truth, and he told me the truth! He told me about the prophecy, he told me about a lot of things that would curl Snape's greasy hair. And the best of all, you're going to be a free man. Like I said he wants me to join, I told him I have to think about it, he got me free from expulsion and letting you become a free man, for nothing but a couple of words, which he already knew." Harry glared at his godfather, he was trying to read him. He had a look of fear, happiness, excitement, worry and betrayal. "I know what you're thinking, you're thinking about becoming like Wormtail aren't you?" Sirius didn't speak, he simply nodded gloomily "He's nothing more than a servant to Voldemort; I bet if we join up he will give us free reign to put the rat down. He told me I don't even how to bow and all that rubbish like the rest of them, I'm his equal just like the prophecy said. I'm not asking you to join Voldemort. Well I guess I am, I'm not siding with the Order. I'm sorry but I can't do it, after all that Dumbledore did to me I can't trust the man anymore, I made an oath with Voldemort, me or my friends can't be harmed by the Death Eaters, but if you stay in the Order you're going to wind up getting hurt."

Harry looked into Sirius' face, he looked heartbroken like his favorite puppy had just been run over and honestly in some ways it had. His Harry had died yesterday, the Harry he knew was gone. "But..your parents he killed them." He stated, Harry knew what he was playing at. He was trying to guilt Harry back into the light side.

"Do you know what I hear every time a dementor gets close?" Harry asked the rhetorical question, he had never told Sirius and so he knew Sirius would shake his defeated. "My parents death, that's what I hear." Harry wanted to laugh, at the look of triumph that crossed Sirius' face. "I hear Voldemort telling my mother to stand aside. He didn't want to kill them, he told me so. You might say well he's a liar but if that's the case then so are my own memories." Sirius looked distraught, Harry had to go in for the kill. "Where was he when you were in Azkaban? Where was he all those horrible years I was forced to live in a cupboard and work like a house elf? He was sitting on his arse sucking on lemon drops like the old sack of shit that he is!" Harry's voice was now rise dangerously.

"What about the others?" Sirius asked dejectedly, Harry knew he was a caring man and the truth had always been an important thing to him.

"What about them?" Harry asked his voice dripping with venom. "Do you know how many times I hoped someone would come and get me this summer? Or how many times I begged in letters for information and got shit? Do you know how many nights I had nightmares?" Harry was breathing hard now, yes Voldemort technically had a part in Cedric's death but from what Harry known of him he respected power and blood purity, Cedric being a pure-blood , powerful with an influential father clearly didn't make him a target, he was a unfortunate casualty.

"But Harry, this is wrong. They torture and kill people for fun." Sirius declared as if that settled the argument.

Harry just cocked an eyebrow. "Are you talking about the wizards who oppose them or the filthy muggles who aren't worth protecting?" Harry practically spat the word muggles. Sirius gaped at him, he had never heard nor thought Harry would talk about muggles this way.

"Harry are you alright? What's a matter with you?" Sirius was getting concerned now, clearly there was something wrong here.

"I'm perfectly fine for the first time in a long time." Harry said grinning wickedly.

"Harry who will fight for the helpless wizards and muggles-" Harry cut him off after he said muggles with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Protect the muggles!" Harry shouted, seeing Sirius' startled face Harry lowered his voice " I seriously don't think you want to ever say that in front of me again. Let me give you my life story after you decided to be a hero and get yourself tossed in Azkaban." Harry knew it was a low blow but he really wanted him to know exactly what he cost Harry by acting rash like he always did. "I had no one. Nobody at all. I was treated worse than a house elf, I did the cooking, cleaning, gardening and what did I get in return, you ask? Beatings, neglect, abuse, starvation. My relatives went out of their way to let anybody know I was a delinquent so I never had any friends. A thief, criminal all because they were jealous of me being magical. It was bloody obvious, they wouldn't let me say the word magic or anything 'different' and the day Hagrid told me about my parents you should of her Petunia go on about how their parents loved Lily and hated her. She was jealous of not being magical and took it out on me. I was told my mother was a whore and my father a drunk who wound up getting them both killed and me a scar, nice right. To top it all of I lived in a cupboard till I got my letter, and the only reason I had my own room was because the letter was addressed to Harry Potter the cupboard under the stairs, oh yes the esteemed Headmaster knew how I was being treated and did nothing. I hate him." Harry said the last bit with so much malice it seemed as if the Headmaster was there he would be in for a dose of the Cruciatius Curse.

By the end Sirius had tears welling up in his eyes, he may not support Voldemort or his views but he honestly owed it the boy, not the Headmaster but he owed to his godson, son of Lily and James Potter. By deciding to get revenge instead of doing right by his friends he literally condemned Harry to ten years of servitude. One of the worst parts in all of this was that it all led back to Dumbledore, he had a hand in all of this. Harry was right he knew and didn't once try and help Harry. He clearly had Arabella Figg watching the boy for the past ten years as she did this past summer, obviously she must have reported the boy wore rags and looked at the point of starvation, yet he chose not to act. Not even bothering to mention the fact that he didn't lift a hand to try and get Sirius out of prison, clearly that would have only loosened the binds he hand on the child of prophecy. Finally succumbing to a few tears after realizing the horrible truth Sirius nodded.

"Come around have you. Voldemort may have cast the Avada Kedavra but all these years Dumbledore has been casting Crucio after Crucio on me and you for the past decade meanwhile he has the rest of the wizarding world Imperiused to do whatever he see fits, it's disgusting."

Sirius felt like he was just struck by a bludger, it was all true to a degree. Dumbledore had prodded and picked at Harry's life wherever he saw fit to mold him into nothing more than a weapon to destroy Voldemort. Harry sensing his godfather was on the verge of a mental breakdown hugged his godfather as tightly as he could.

"Were all each other's got Padfoot. We got to look out for each other." They broke after a few seconds both regaining there composure

"What about Moony?" Sirius asked with genuine concern for his most long lasting friend he had left.

"As much as I like Remus, he's in Dumbledore's pocket. He's twisted him to his will like he did us." Sirius raised an eyebrow "Oh come off it. He feeds us shit for years, then he throws us a bone. He lets Remus go from job to job living in poverty then out of the blue he gives him the defense job. For me hes been doing it all my life and for you I mean come on. Your in jail for twelve years then the second I tell him your innocent he believes me, curious. Its like he knew you were innocent the whole time." Harry watched as Sirius' eyes grew as wide as saucers once more hit by another blow cracking his resolve that was the light side. "I mean shit Sirius, the man speaks on the behalf of Snape a death eater to get him out of Azkaban. And Voldemort vouched for him yesterday, he's playing Dumbledore like a fucking fool. But he can't even get you a trial? Bollocks! I swear if he so much as speaks out of line to me I'm going to curse his old arse." Harry was fuming now. "He stole my childhood from me, I'm taking the rest of my life before he can snatch that away as well."

"O.k we play it safe for now, we start practicing occlumency as soon as possible, I already know it, but you don't and from what were planning you need to learn quick." Sirius gave Harry an honest smile, they may be making a major decision now but at least they were going through it together.

"Sure thing. First thing occlumency then we get you your freedom you so rightfully deserve. Oh and another thing, what potion is this?" he took out the now empty potion bottled and handed it to his godfather, Sirius sniffed it before getting a curios looking expression across his face.

"Nourishment potion, extremely potent." Harry raised a curios eyebrow. "Most potions like this are to be taken over the course of a few months or weeks. A potion this potent is to be taken in one setting like you did. The affects are more prolonged with the other potions that aren't as strong, the effects of this potion will last maybe a week, it will be irritating and annoying but you will enjoy the after effects. As well the rest of the Hogwart's female population" said Sirius waggling one of his eyebrows. Harry just punched him the arm playfully.

"You should get one of these things then, you look like shit." Said Harry trying to turn the tables on his godfather, it was true he looked bad. Sirius just shook his head getting ready to explain.

"That potion you had there was for malnourished teenagers like your scrawny self. If I took that potion I would probably keel over." Harry gave his most shocked face which caused Sirius to grin widely. "I need a couple weeks of good food and some restorative potions for my body. If I took that potion my body would try and force itself nutrients trying to grow in height which my body has already grew into and induce puberty which I'm pretty sure my body has already gone through." Harry had to laugh at his godfather's attempt to lighten the mood. "Oh, by the way you're going to be extremely moody."

"So this potion is a mixture of nutrients and liquid puberty?" Harry asked seriously and obviously Sirius had to chuckle at his question, thankfully he nodded his head so Harry wouldn't have to beat the answer out of him.

"It's not that simple. This potion, while it may cause you to enter puberty physically or non magically so to speak, it will be for lack of a better word mending your magical core as well. When wizards hit puberty their magical cores begin to change as well, to adapt to the new body so to speak. You will undoubtedly have more energy magically." Here Sirius made a face "Your problem is your physical body. It's painfully obvious you don't look much healthier than I do, if you had waited much longer to take a potion like that you may have died. Your physical body wouldn't have been able to handle the changes to your magical core, it would have been the muggle equivalent of a heart attack. As I said before your lucky you took that potion so soon, I can see you've grow a few inches already since the end of the year, anything else strange happen?"

Harry once again felt pent up anger at Dumbledore for not bothering to tell him any of this, he could almost hear the conversation now.

_Harry my boy! This doesn't really concern you at the moment, weal cross that bridge when it comes._

Harry must have been glaring at some unseen object because Sirius cautiously touched his arm.

"Harry, you there? Don't worry about it too much, in a week's time you'll probably have packed on twenty pounds and be in top shape. Only problem will be the growing part, your bones may ache while you grow a little. You'll probably grow a good four inches."

Harry was ecstatic! He was currently only 5'6 but with this new growth spurt he would be almost six foot, he was a little put out at the fact that Ron was already 6'1 a fact that he constantly gloated about. Thinking about the weight part, he wasn't begging for pounds to be put on, he simply wanted to fill out and not be as scrawny looking as he had been, he was starting to feel self conscious after being around bony Petunia all this time.

"Well, um yeah. I dropped when wand when I was being attacked and said "_Lumos_". The wand tip ignited and wasn't in my hand. Also my patronus was huge, bigger than when I saved you." Sirius simply nodded his head like he was some sort of all knowing wizard who had all the answers. "And that's pretty much all the magic I've done this summer."

"As sad as it may sound but you probably owe Voldemort your life. I wouldn't go as far to say life devt owing, like Wormtail." Here Sirius grinned menacingly like he had some sort of twisted plan in the workings and Harry could only grin back "But had he not given you that potion I doubt you would have made it to September 1st."

The wheels were churning in his head over and over. Playing the same memories over and over. Voldemort had told him what he knew about Dumbledore and he had been right, he seemed to always be right, it was slightly disturbing. He could tell Dumble's would attempt a mind probe and he was giving Harry things Dumbledore either couldn't, wouldn't or didn't want to give or get for Harry, like his own freedom or choice and for the matter of Sirius it seemed to be the same concept. It brought a nasty taste to his mouth just thinking about all the things he did that just seemed to go unnoticed by everyone else because he defeated someone over fifty years ago.

Snapping out of his stupor Harry and Sirius made a game plan for the next few weeks, praying everything would go well. Sirius even managed to convince Harry that Lupin could be trustworthy and he would try and feed him little details about how Dumbledore treated people and possibly get his to choose the right side. Harry was reluctant but if he was honest with himself he would be one of the hardest people to face when he was on the other side, he had never intentionally wronged or hurt Harry, not to mention he was his father's and Sirius' best mate.

"Just wait and see what I got in store for the esteemed Headmaster. Voldemort is supposed to only know a few words of the prophecy so I'm going to confront him with those words and say I'm dreaming about it, and other things trying to make him look bad." Sirius was always one for a prank and couldn't help but laugh harder than Harry had ever seen him laugh, when asked he said the Marauder's never had the gall to prank the headmaster.

Making their way back into the kitchen Harry noticed everybody in the house was currently in the kitchen, looking up at the clock he noticed it was 10am and that they had been talking for almost two hours. Sitting down Harry was introduced to everyone he didn't know.

The pink haired witch turned out to be Sirius' cousin Nymphadora Tonks, who would get her knickers in a major twist when anybody said her first name, she also happened to be an Auror. Harry would have been impressed except for the fact that she acted like she was twelve. This was demonstrated by a hair color changing jinx directed at Sirius for using her first name. The tall bald black guy was another Auror named Kingsley Shackelbolt, he was in the first order and managed to survive without any grizzly injuries unlike Moody.

After introductions Mrs. Weasley served a late breakfast for everyone, Harry wanted to laugh when he looked at his plate and it had less food then everybody else. He knew he shouldn't care because he already ate but it was clearly obvious she wasn't happy with him, and it annoyed him to no end. He made it his job to annoy her even more telling rude jokes and cursing with Sirius, mostly everyone else found it funny except for Molly and of course the mud- Hermoine.

"So he draws his wand on me and tries to curse me, and I him. Mine missed and hit Goyle in the face, he had boils all over it was bloody hilarious," the whole table was roaring with laughter "and Malfoy's curse hit Granger here right in the mouth, her teeth starting growing and growing." By the end Sirius had tears of laughter in his eyes and Ron was struggling to hold it in, the twins were snickering and Hermoine was as red as Ron's hair. Ginny of course was staring at Harry with a hungry look in her eyes, it was funny how she just got done telling the table she was dating Michael Corner, it was even more curious she seemed to be staring at Harry while admitting this, it almost seemed as if she was gauging Harry's reaction.

Just the man of the hour walked in, his eyes not seeming to twinkle one bit. Harry put on his best apologetic face and got ready to get the game rolling so to speak. The headmaster stopped in the doorway and began to survey the room, his eye's lingering to Harry for an extra moment before he was satisfied and stepped into the room. Harry stood.

"Sir. I would like to apologize for my actions last night. I'm sorry, I just hope you can forgive me. I had a really hard summer and I've been having the strangest dreams, I'm just so angry all the time and my temper seems to have a short fuse." Harry said looking intently at the headmaster, trying his hardest not to crack up on the spot and ruin everything, to his amazement it worked and seemed to be exactly what Dumbledore wanted to hear. The twinkle returned in full force, almost making Harry want to barf his breakfast right then and there.

"Thank you, Harry, I accept your apology. Now you were saying something about dreams?" Dumbledore responded finishing in his most grandfatherly and caring voice.

"Yes sir, they all start the same. I think it's Voldemort speaking to me, he says the same words every night 'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies'…" Harry trailed off solemnly and tried to give his most confused face. The entire room went silent except adding to the effect he was hoping to get. Dumbledore looked pale of course, but he had the look of someone who just lost their ace in the hole, and Harry could see why. He was literally praying inside of his head that he would tell him it didn't mean anything so his suspicions would be confirmed. Deciding to go for the kill, seeing as nobody had spoken yet. "And almost every night I seem to be wandering through halls of white orbs on shelves in like a dark corridor, it's very strange." Harry shuddered a little for added affect, he didn't want to seem to brave and raise eyebrows. Dumbledore had a serious look on his face now as if contemplating a very serious decision, was he going to tell me of the prophecy? No, it was against his nature to divulge important information like that, secrets and lies. He finally spoke after a long moment.

"I believe that it is time for you learn the art of occlumency. It seems the Dark Lord is putting false memories or visions per say. We must keep your mind protected, I was hoping it wouldn't be necessary but clearly it is. Severus will begin at once, after our meeting is over he will cover the basics with you."

And with that Dumbledore made a quick retreat obviously wanting to have to answer anymore questions. I'll give him credit he was able to cover that up quickly. The meeting wasn't for later tonight but Snape sent me a knowing look and nodded his head towards the door. Harry winked at Sirius slightly before following Snape out of the kitchen before I was hounded with questions. Entering the room Snape quickly rounded of Harry.

"Potter, you insolent, arrogant, pompous, know it all.." Snape ranted for another minute or so before calming himself. "The Dark Lord wanted you to stay under the radar, and what do you do? You practically tell Dumbledore you know of the prophecy."

"I don't think you understand where I am coming from. I don't trust anybody, well not one hundred percent that is. I trust Voldemort more than I do Dumbledore right now but not by much, he still did murder my parents. So I tested Dumbledore and I was right, he can't be trusted." Harry finished defiantly glaring back at his scowling potions master.

"Well it seems I need to teach you. Not from the Dark Lord I'll have you know, that scar of yours undoubtedly will not be affected by Occlumency. We are going to have to protect your mind from the Headmaster." Here for some odd reason Snape cracked a very, very rare smile. Harry raised an eyebrow questioning him. "The headmaster was to have me repeatedly weaken your mental defenses during these lessons, as a way for you to have more visions, thus helping the light side. As much as I would like to abuse your mind I fear the wrath of the Dark Lord." Here Snape shuddered as if remembering a very bad memory. Harry simply nodded his thanks. "The Dark Lord told me he already has given you a book on Occlumency. You are to read it and practice the techniques on your own. I will 'teach' you after the meeting, which will consist of me testing your barriers. Had you not been given the book these lessons would of consisted of the same thing, minus you knowing how to protect yourself." And with that Snape left the room.

Harry immediately called Sirius into his room and began reading up on the book with Sirius' help. The first step was clearing your mind through deep meditation. Harry sat with Sirius in the room in complete silence for several minutes before Harry opened his eyes with a content smile on his face, almost immediately he started thinking and ruined it. Reading the next step before starting his meditation again turned out to be simple, it was somewhat like casting a patronus, instead of a happy memory you had to think of a comfortable place, which would take the place of your 'entrance' to where your memories would stored.

Settling in Harry slowly began his calming breaths, he kept drifting further and further until he found himself in what looked like the Gryffindor common room, except there weren't the Gryffindor colors, there were blues and silvers and blacks, his favorite colors. Taking a closer look there was only one door. He also noticed he was sitting on a sofa in front of a roaring fire that just seemed to calm him.

Getting up slowly and reluctantly he made his way towards the door and opened it. It lead him into a long corridor with a door at the end, walking quickly towards the door and throwing it open he gasped. Picture walking into a library, a rather disheveled and not well taken care of library but a library none the less, and every book was dedicated to your life. There were too many books to count, separated into years, months, days, people, specific events, places and the likes. As if his mind was telling him, he felt the need to put the memories in order, they seemed to be out of order and all over the place, sort of like his head felt most of the time.

He also noticed the library had another door, that wasn't supposed to be there, this caught his attention more than some boring memories he already saw.

Mustering that Gryffindor courage he made his way towards the door it didn't look like his door, for starters it had a rather formidable looking lock on it and seemed to telling him to go away. Stepping closer he touched the door knob which in turn shocked him! The pain was almost as bad as the Cruciatus and nearly flung him back into the present world, feeling even more curious he muttered the only spell he could think _"Alohamora"_. The effect was instantaneous the lock slipped off the door which opened, entering the corridor like the one he had entered, he was surprised to not see another library, as if on cue a dozen snakes appeared out of thin air hissing madly at him.

"_Leave Now!""Intruder!""Exit our mind or prepare to die" _

Harry had no clue what was going on and did the only thing he could think of and hissed back at the snakes before they struck. "_Stop!". _The snakes looked surprised before disappearing, slowly another door materialized in front of him. He walked towards it, trying the unlocking charm again which failed like he thought it would. The moment he saw the Slytherin crest on the door he knew what must be done and hissed in parseltongue "_Alohamora!"_ the locked clicked and he entered feeling like he just passed a major exam, what he found was surprising to say the least.

"Welcome, Harry" There before him sat Lord Voldemort in a plush looked green armchair, surrounding him was what Harry guessed was Voldermort's 'library'. It looked much more organized and better taken care of then his.

"Where are we?" Harry asked the first question that came to his mind.

"We are currently in my mind, just a moment ago you were in yours." Harry opened his mouth to speak. "How?" Harry nodded. "Severus explained to you the connection we have if you are here so I will skip that part. Normally you would have to be performing Legillimency to see someone else's door so to speak. But us, we are special. Here is where I will train you." Harry opened his mouth to tell him he was being ridiculous, how could someone train in their head? As if Riddle heard him he answered the unasked question. "We are in a library aren't we Harry? Go ahead and open this book." Riddle summoned a book off the shelf with his hand and tossed it to Harry. It was a real book, _'Handy Dandy Wandless Magic'. _It wasn't a memory like Harry's were or a place but a real book. "Occlumency has many advantages, through it you can master your mind. Things you forget with time will stay with you for as long as you wish, with a little practice and assistance we will have your library in top shape."

"So that was your defense system, those snakes. That's all?"

"I am one the world's best Ligilliems. Due to the fact that I have no need for the mind protecting part of Occlumency, like you. Harry we are wizards we can create things normal people cant, and by that I meant wizards and muggles, for magical standards you and I are not normal. The last two Parselmouths alive." Harry put his brain into overdrive thinking about what he was just told, when the proverbial light bulb went on.

"So you set up a password system, in parseltongue." He said it as a statement and was rewarded with a nod. "And seeing as nobody knows the language…" he trailed off not needing to really know much more.

"There are others who know languages few have learnt, I daresay Dumbledore has the same protection. He is quite fluent in Mermish, that is a learnable language but I wouldn't waste my time. Somebody as paranoid as him probably has defenses on top of defenses. Now I shall show you around."

For what Harry guessed was the next few hours he walked with Voldemort through his library, it was slightly confusing seeing the same things in different sections but it just made more sense, his mind was so well cared for and put together it was, art. Memories with Snape and Malfoy, memories with Snape Malfoy and Bellatrix. The memoires often crossed over each other in different categories but that was just an testament to how organized it was.

Even more surprising was what Harry could only describe as the 'cinema', Voldemort led Harry into a large room with many seats, and as if waiting to play a duel began between Voldemort and Dumbledore. It was the likes of something Harry had never seen it went on for a solid twenty minutes, the Death Eaters and Order members mixed with Aurors stopped there mini war around five minutes in to watch in awe as the two most powerful wizards in the world battled. While Dumbledore had finesse and was more gifted in transfiguration and charms, it was clear Voldemort had the raw power to simply blast his way through Dumbledore's shields the likes Dumbledore would never be capable of doing. The battle ended with Voldemort landing a dark cutter, drawing blood on the leader of the light and forcing the Order and Aurors to retreat in defeat, surprisingly the Death Eaters left soon after. Watching the memory from the start it was clear the Death Eaters only showed up in the town to recruit a master potions maker and were interrupted by Dumbledore and his Order, needless to say the Aurors were a little antsy and began firing upon apparition turning it into an all out battle.

"Wow." Was all Harry could say after that performance of magic.

"So you see Harry, hear we can train and gain knowledge for as long as we like."

"But it isn't real." Harry exclaimed.

"Isn't it? Sure it isn't the same but you can surely cat the theory and written parts of the magic down. I have never let anyone inside of my mind willingly like this, this is a privilege Harry. I trust you to use your time here to best yourself. I'm going to leave now, I will leave my knowledge with you, maybe some other time we will watch more of my interesting battles and chat, Goodbye." With that Voldemort and most of his library disappeared, leaving only the section Harry knew to be where the books he had read. What the mudblood wouldn't give to be in here.

Harry was about to open that book on wandless magic he had been caring around when he felt something sharp jab him in the ribs. His eyes flew open and he found himself on the floor back in Grimmauld place.

"What the fuck Sirius!" he shouted at his godfather who was smiling, clearly he found breaking people out of there trances amusing.

"It usually takes people one minute or so to set up a simple defense them come back to brag about it."

"Yea well, I found something even better and I doubt you'll be able to get through my defenses once I'm done. How long was I out of it by the way?" it felt like at 4 hours to Harry, between watching the battle and going through the intricate library that was Voldemort's mind.

Sirius glanced at his watch before speaking. "Around four minutes."

Harry nodded, the time confirmed his thoughts. Each minute in the real world was an hour in his 'head'. This was brilliant he thought excitedly, most people had their thoughts and theirs alone, he was lucky he supposed to having the most powerful wizard in the worlds memoires literally waiting to be watched, read, and studied. He now knew why Voldemort seemed so excited to training him inside using Occlumency like this. While it may not be real he would get the feel and it would be undoubtedly easier when returning to the outside world. He could go through Voldemort's school books rather than his own which would take much less time and save him the boredom of learning things as trivial as a water charm when he could be learning powerful curses and hexes. Harry just had to hope Voldemort's library was up to date.

"Well pup, are you going to let me test your shields?" Sirius asked excitedly wanting a challenge.

Harry motioned for Sirius to wait before drifting back into his 'common room'. Much like Voldemort minus the pain part he put a simple locking charm on his door to his after walking into his corridor, searching his mind he found the spell he wanted. Whipping out his wand he thought the python he saw at the zoo before he shouted "_Serpensortia!" _the giant snake erupted out of his wand looking around menacingly, after turning towards Harry it looked ready to strike.

"_Stop! I command you."_

"_Yesss" _

"_When anybody enters this I want you to strike. Squeeze them, make them leave"_

"_Yesss. Bite, squeeze, kill." _The snake hissed menacingly. Now all Harry had to do was figure out how to add a locking charm in parseltongue. Trying the first that came to his mind he walked towards the door and tapped it with his wand hissing the incantation "_Colloportusss!"_

With that he left his wind and waited for Sirius to make his attempt. The moment Harry's eyes refocused Sirius struck whispering the mind reading spell "_Legillimens" _they both found themselves inside their common room. Harry seemed to be invisible to Sirius, Harry watched in hilarity as Sirius unlocked the door easily with a smug smile on his face. He faltered slightly when he was attacked by the huge snake, sadly the snake faired slightly longer than the door. The best part was when Sirius attempted for the next five minutes password after password, he had no clue all he needed was to say Alohamora, sure it was in parseltongue but that's beside the point. After a few more minutes Harry forcibly ejected Sirius, he had no clue how but he did.

"Ow." Was all Sirius got to say before Harry burst out laughing at the expense of his now growling godfather. If Harry didn't know better he would have said Sirius didn't like being pranked. "Very funny, now want to tell me why I couldn't unlock the second door?"

"_Yesss." _Harry hissed in parseltongue, it startled Sirius enough to realize why it worked but Harry kept going. "_Sssomething wrong Siriusss_" he hissed again in a mixture of parseltongue and English.

"Alright I get it pup, can you stop that now you're creeping me out." Sirius shivered again while Harry chuckled.

"You're not going to believe this…" Sirius spent the next hour explaining going inside Voldemort's mind and finding all the information he could even need. It was like the restricted section, but better. Harry knew he should have been worried about having a Dark Lord in his head, but it was better than have the so called Leader of the Light rummaging around in there.

Both Sirius and Harry knew one thing for certain, stuff was going to start getting interesting real soon.

…xXx…

Sorry for the really long wait, I had a lot on my mind and haven't been writing or brainstorming lately. Someone posted why Voldemort was being nice, well I want to portray him has a sort of father figure towards Harry, he's a Death Eater but with more perks. This Voldemort is also going to tell jokes and such, hes going to be mean and evil so to speak, but around Harry he will be sort of like Sirius, telling crude jokes. He's going to give Harry his own choices, of course he will have his own two cents to add but he is letting Harry pick. I sort of got the idea from GoF when Barty Crouch JR is going on about being closer than a son to Voldemort.

A few more things I want to talk about, I don't think my occlumency idea was that bad, some people might complain but it certainly wasn't as bad as clear your fucking mind… that was something I felt I needed to point out, I mean come on, really JKR? I also got the idea from training and viewing Voldemort's memories and Harry's from DH, after they get attacked at Godrics Hollow and he sees his parents murder. I think that's the only time he sees a vision that isn't currently taking place, so I figured why not be able to do it on call for training and such.

I'm still working on who will possibly be coming over the dark side with Harry, next chapter will be Gringotts, the ministry and training most likely. I'll try and have an update sooner than this one took but if it isn't then my bad.

Also I think I corrected my third person/ first person problem. If not my bad. My rants at the beginning and ending of this are just that my rants, feel free to post your own opinions of how the series looks from your pov (I mean the real HP series, not fanfic) there are holes that a lot of people have pointed out and I'm pointing out a few I see in this chapter.


	3. Reuniting Lost Souls

Chapter 3. Reuniting Lost Souls

Parseltongue will be like this

Memories will be _like this_

Thoughts will be 'like this'

Speech will be "like this"

Mind link will be _'like this'_

For the most part =)

I have discovered a pairing. I will not put it out there just yet but this will not be a Ginny/Harry story. Ginny will be dark along with Harry, I will explain it later but not now. She along with Harry and Sirius for the moment will switch sides, he will be her protector, I guess you can call it. They will not be romantically involved.

Now to another concern of this chapter, the goblin name I came up with was for comedic purposes only. I could have easily come up with a somewhat serious goblin name like Razorclaw or Snagshoe or Grabhammer but I instead went another direction, I hope you enjoyed.

Feel free to post your questions in you reviews, I read most of them and will try and answer them in the next update if anyone has any questions.

…xXx…

Harry spent the rest of the month at Grimmauld Place doing much of the same every day. When asked by anyone what he was doing it was always the same, studying. Hermoine was starting to get nosy and ask questions but they were easily satisfied, she would try and give Harry random quizzes, which he easily passed. He had been studying, just much more she was.

He was studying more branches of magic that were currently outside of their curriculum but he couldn't bring himself to either care what they were saying or trying and discuss it with them. The potions he had taken were taking a toll on him, Sirius had been right. He was snippy and was set off by the smallest things. He had even taken to locking Sirius out till the potions wore off.

He was extremely glad when they did. He now stood five foot ten, his facial features didn't seem to change more except for the fact that he noticed a little stubble growing on his chin. During the time he noticed the itching in his bones which he knew was the lengthening of them, along with that was the slight burn of his muscles. While he knew he would have to put the weight on, on his own the potion did properly proportion to the best of its abilities.

The potion couldn't pack on fat, he needed to do that by himself. And while he didn't have any to burn the potion couldn't simply create muscle, he would need more potions or possibly rituals for that, something else to look into he pondered one evening.

During the time after he had taken the potion, he had taken a real liking to Ancient Runes and Arthimancy, his mentor inside of his head was very helpful in using said Runes and Arithmatic numbers with spell creation. The occlumency lessons he had been learning with Snape quickly turned into lectures on correctly creating spells.

The runes they discovered could do anything from creating wards to enchanting items such broomsticks, cauldrons, quills and many other everyday items. The more advanced the rune master would be the better the objects, Harry had been working on how to create invisibility items. They weren't nearly as good as his cloak but with his always increasing rune skills he should have it in no time. He was even able to ward his door permanently shut, this helped in keeping out anyone but Sirius.

The arithmancy part of it was much more difficult. Creating spells was not as easy as Harry would have thought, while combining runes with inanimate objects was easy, creating a spell out of equations and wand movements was not.

Harry had never really appreciated how much wand movement actually meant until he started attempting to make his own spells. While spells like Wingardium Leviosa combined a mere swish and upward flick, which was a rather simple equation, others combined jabs, twirls and slashing motions.

The angles, changes in motion from point A to point B all came into play while simply trying to figure out a wand movement which corresponded with said spell. The beginning was rather easy he decided, which started with the desired effect of the spell, or intent.

When Harry had really thought about it he had already somewhat done this. The day he had went to the zoo with the Dursley's he had vanished a solid object, wandlessly, he merely wanted it gone. Which was the beginning of creating a spell. Of course this was luck and unintentional but it was a start. But like nonverbal spells the intent and desire to see, say a book float is what powered the spell. Now when creating a spell a mere wave of your wand and desired effect of say, lighting a book on fire wouldn't necessarily happen. Without the proper calculations the book could range anywhere from smoking to exploding.

Next came the incantation, while this had little effect on the spell itself it helped beginners in creating and remembering the spell. Harry had been astounded when Snape had told him of his spell creation history. By fifth year he had already created and silently mastered four spells. One of which was the extremely popular Levicorpus, another which Harry really wanted to try was the deadly Sectumsempra. The man may have been a potions master but he was brilliant in charms and spell creation.

After intent and incantation came the wand movement, this is where Harry was stuck. He would point is wand all day and scream the words STAB or SLASH to no effect. This is where arithmancy came in. He like others before him needed help, a spotter some would say. The easiest way to do this would have been using a pensive, sadly Dumbledore had confiscated it years ago, for the greater good no doubt. So Harry and Sirius were stuck using magical photos to track the wand movement before making the calculations.

This alone did not solve the problem, there was a rather difficult spell which Sirius had to recast every twenty minutes which would _track _Harry's wand movement. After he would practice the desired movements and spells Sirius would say the incantation and Harry's wand would then release the movements and spell effect the wand had made, in arithmatic numbers. It was draining to say the least. Harry was shocked when he found out that Snape's _spotter _was none other than Lily Potter, than Lily Evans.

After copying down the movements, which were now in visual and arithmatic view they would get to work. Part of Harry wanted to yell for the mudblood but he didn't want to give her any satisfaction of having helped him create a spell. This left Harry and Sirius slaving over chart after chart trying to find the working combination, Harry was drained but he knew, just knew that when he finally figured it out, it would be worth it.

"See this Harry?" Sirius said pointing to the number chart they had designed, Harry nodded for the what seemed like the hundredth time. "You're doing the wand movement wrong, you got the best effect when you cut down on the angle of the slash, see here. Your slashing always starts at a complete ninety degree angle fully extending your elbow till it reaches one hundred eighty degrees . The spell desires something shorter than that. I say you cut down on the slash and try adding a wrist flick to make up for the less elbow extension."

It made sense, Harry would have been the first to admit that Sirius was brilliant at Arithmancy, the man did help create the Marauder's map after all. They had been working on said spell for nearly a week now if they had just had a pensive to view the movements it would have easily cut their time down by a few days, but no instead they were stuck developing photos like idiotic muggles.

Harry stood before taking his position. He straightened his body completely before angling his elbow to the desired starting point, this is where it usually went wrong. The results were always inconsistent, sometime he would extend too far and the gash he was hoping for would turn into a hole or a scratch. Good thing Padfoot was brilliant at transfiguring manikins.

Harry took a deep breath before violently slashing his arm from its completely L shaped angle till it looked more like a slanted L ( _/ ). Adding the wrist flick at the end had the desired effect sending the bright white spell quickly towards the dummy. The effect was rather violent, but that was what they were hoping for. The dummy was now supporting around a foot long cut across it's would be chest.

Harry turned towards Sirius who was now grinning like a mad man. "Now we need to just work on changing the color and giving this baby a proper name." Harry spoke up after a moment or so. Since Sirius had been the one helping Harry _create _the spell they necessarily didn't need an incantation but with the spell done a name would be a way of adding a touch up per say.

The color was something he had always wondered about, the killing curse was bright green while the cruciatus was scarlet.

"Well pup. The incantation is something for others to use." Harry shot Sirius a dark look, he didn't anybody else using his spells. "Well, just in case it gets into circulation you need a cool name, the color will be a little difficult thought. I'm not sure just how that's done yet, I don't even think Snivellus gave his spells any colors." Harry wanted to strangle Sirius, he had told him to stop calling Snape Snivellus. While Snape made it clear he didn't like Sirius or Harry he had never made up some ridiculous nick name.

But Sirius had been right, Snape had left his spells rather plain. The colors were none existent and he personally never used incantation, although he told them that he did however have the names written down in his old potions book back at Hogwarts's. They would need to read up on changing colors, for now an incantation would have to do.

"How about, Lubricus Caro." Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow. "Slice the flesh." Sirius' grin got wider. "Now what? Do I get to test it on Dumbledore?" Sirius was howling with laughter after Harry had said that. They had already discussed this, there was no way he would be allowed to attempt these spells around anybody they didn't trust. Unless he was testing it on them, of course.

"No, now you need to create a counter curse."

"Do I look like a bloody healer. I made this curse for a reason, this is permanent damage." Harry said scowling, it was true he had made the spell for the specific reason. If he wanted to cut someone and allow them to heal up he would use Diffindo, if he wanted to let them know they were screwed he would use this.

There were of course counter measures to render the spell a little less effective, but if hit with it in the heat of battle there wasn't any quick healing spell in any bodies library that was going to save the day. It would take several potions and well trained healers to heal the wound, Harry smiled at the thought of it slicing off a limb, there was no help for that. These same thoughts always brought a frown to his face, these exact thoughts were the reasons he couldn't let it be known what he was doing.

At first he was confused but after Sirius had explained it to him he had become slightly enraged. Spell creation was strictly prohibited by the Ministry, while creating spells in itself was based mainly on intent the Ministry liked to ban most spells that were based on intent, considering them Dark no matter the effect. While it was true that most Dark spells needed emotions to create the desired effect ie. The cruciatus curse, needs someone who wants to cause pain to use it.

But to prohibit spell creation because you need to have emotions behind it is utterly ridiculous, Snape could have no doubt like many others pocketed many a galleons by putting his spells into a book but the Ministry wouldn't allow him to, of course he simply tried to obtain the license required but his history wouldn't allow him, and the state the Ministry was in certainly wouldn't let Harry obtain a license.

This left Harry with the alternative, make his own spells and either keep them to himself, sell them on the underground as the wizards like to call it, mainly in Knockturne Alley or spread them by word of mouth, which was something he didn't want to do. He either wanted to have proper recognition for his creations or wanted nobody to know them.

After they all but put the finishing touches on the cutter they had been working on Harry thought it was due time for them to move on. Through his studying on the dark arts he had discovered many gruesome spells, many like the spell he had just created caused either permanent damage or lacked a proper healing charm or spell. For instance Snape's Sectumsempra had only one known healing charm Vulnera Sanetur, which Snape also happened to invent.

Most dark hexes and curses he had read up on either lacked the counter curse to remove the damage or left some type of scarring. This led Harry through his current chain of thought, if he wanted to cut somebody and let them heal we would use Diffindo, if he wanted to cut somebody and let me know they were going to die then he would use his own spells.

While a cutter like the one he created wasn't as dark in nature as some it would take a good deal to heal. It would take copious amounts of dittany to close the wound and even then it would still leave scarring. But while Harry thought this he had to _really _think, if he was honest with himself he knew that anyone unlucky enough to get hit by his curse would be lucky to still be breathing long enough to receive dittany.

Having made his first spell left Harry with a feeling of accomplishment that he could only relate to catching the snitch, he wanted more of it. So quickly after finishing it he set out to learn more of the arts he had become so entranced with. While making his own spells Harry felt a sort of purpose, a sense of pride. But he would also be the first to admit he was still a novice. He still had almost no practical experience, and he needed to fix that, soon.

Harry bid Sirius a hasty goodbye before retreating to his room and placing a locking and silencing rune on the door. Sitting down he quickly cleared his mind before delving into his new _home, _spending as much time in his own head as he did made it feel more home that Privet Drive ever was, that was another thing he would need to fix, the Dursley's would pay, that much he was sure. Harry entered his library and set out to work.

Harry rummaged through book after book, curse after curse. Concussion hexes so strong you wouldn't be able to walk or think straight for a week, bone breakers and bone shatters that would break anything from a toe to a person's entire leg, blinding hexes that if applied could permanently blind a person, stinging hexes ranging anywhere from burning sensations to near cruciatus level. Deafening hexes which did exactly what it said, vomiting curses so dark they would have you purging your intestines within the hour unless said curse was removed.

Sitting up he entered the transfiguration section and began reading on transfiguring inanimate to animate, he wouldn't mind a few muggles but that was currently out of the question, soon though. He settled on something big and strong, a grizzly bear ought to do.

He already knew the theory on transfiguration, it was quite simple. It took a little more intent then charms, while charm work's intent leaned toward making _something _do, something transfiguration made _something _turn into something. The intent wasn't all though, willpower and raw strength was also much needed, he had learned this from day one, you can't make a needle out of yarn if you don't have a good idea of what a needle looks like.

Harry left his mind after refreshing his memory on what exactly he would need to transfigure himself up a bear. He quickly grabbed an old sock out of the drawer and threw it onto the floor, the sock itself wouldn't be anywhere near the size he would need to make a bear. He could try conjuring which was basically permanent transfiguration without the transfiguring but he barely read up on that.

So going with the original plan he began, he quickly and intricately waved his wand at the sock turning it into a small rat. The rat barely had time to think before it was struck by an engorgement charm, the oddly proportioned rat squealed before it was transfigured into a small fox. The fox was then struck with an engorgement charm of its own placing it around waist height, the final piece of transfiguration was done quickly after and now complete. Now before Harry stood on its hind legs a very angry and ferocious very alive brown grizzly bear. Harry struck before it could attack.

"_Imperio!" _Inside of his head though Harry could be heard speaking clearly,_ 'Stay still!'._ The unforgivable struck the bear causing the eyes to dull over and bear to stand stock still. Harry was impressed, he may have only read the theory but that was his first try using an unforgiveable, sure he had given it some thought before but there was just something about actually trying it. He now had all the time in the world. Figuring he would make it two for two he tried again.

"_Crucio!" _The jagged scarlet colored light of the torture curse struck the bear directly in its large belly. The effect was instantaneous, the bear couldn't scream but instead started letting out guttural moans and groans. Harry arched his wand arm slightly pushing a little more into the spell causing the bear to howl a little louder and give a rather confused but pleased look on Harry's face.

Harry held the curse for another minute before stopping. The bear was clearly still in pain as it twitched and moaned slightly, it also seemed to be fighting every fiber in its body to keep standing, Harry was positive that if not for the Imperius curse the bear would be on its back moaning much louder. Harry knew he couldn't really get much practical practice, seeing as the bear wouldn't be able to tell him it couldn't see or hear, but he could try a few more.

Harry pointed his wand carefully at the bear's right arm and muttered "_Perfringo". _Much like the spells before the effect was immediate, Harry could hear the bones shattering in the bears right arm. The bear thanks to Harry's curse still made no noise and showed little concern for its own arm. Harry pointed his wand at the bears left paw before muttering another curse he had taken a liking to _"Aufero"._ The curse violently ripped the bear's left paw off leaving a bloody stump, the spell finished itself by vanishing the remains of the paw. He arched his elbow and in the same motion as the spell he had just created spoke no words slashing his arm quickly towards the bears stomach watching with an odd sense of pride as the bears stomach ripped open exposing bleeding flesh and fat. The bear looked ready to keel over, he only had one more use for the bear.

He had seen enough for now, while he didn't mind _practicing_ he did mind asking Kreacher to clean up a large bloody bear carcass so it was left for him to do he didn't want to make more of a mess. Since he did technically ruin the transfiguration he wouldn't be able to simply Finite it back into a sock. This beast would serve its final purpose very soon.

Harry stepped back and raised his wand arm very carefully looking directly into the pain ridden face of the bear that no doubt would like nothing more than to rip him piece from piece, if only it could. Staring into the bears unique blue eyes which twinkled eerily, he no longer saw a bear, no he saw the twinkling eyes of his hated Headmaster Albus bloody Dumbledore. Hate boiled up inside him like a simmering cauldron. _"Avada Kedavra!" _

The sickly twisting eerie jet of bright green light flashed and struck the large bear directly between its eyes sending it crashing into the wall behind it, luckily Harry had already placed cushioning and silencing charms around the room, for the impact was loud and violent. Harry could still hear the rushing sound in his ears much like after he came out of a steep dive, it took him a moment to regain his senses. He took several deep breaths with his eyes closed basking in the silence and the _feel _of what he had just done. His wand arm still had a warm tingly feeling that seemed to pulse from his wand sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

A few moments later it was gone, for now. Quickly tidying up he waved his wand towards the blood vanishing it without a second thought. He turned his wand on the dead bear quickly shrinking it into the size of a teddy bear, with another wave a brown pillow was now in the place of the teddy bear. He then sent the pillow into the trash bin before speaking, _"Fiendfyre". _

While he wasn't as adept at the spell to create more advanced cursed fire minions such as large chimeras or Cerberus', he was still able to produce a rather vicious looking fire imp. It was a little larger than the pillow he had just transfigured, it had a flaming tail and wings as well as tiny little horns on its flaming head, he nodded to the trash bin which it gladly leaped in lighting the pillow aflame, moments later nothing remained in the trash bin but a few ashes.

…xXx…

Harry had been slightly moping around the house ever since Ron had been name a prefect, at least that's what the house thought. Sure he was a little annoyed when it was given to Ron, who surely didn't earn it. The only thing Ron was known for being the _former _best mate of Harry Potter. The mudblood was the obvious choice for the females, the only other girls in Gryffindor were mindless slags. At least she had a brain.

But no he had frustrated by the fact that he was still stuck at the dreadful Grimmauld Place. Just minutes ago Sirius in his best robes left with Dumbledore for his trial, Harry had tried his hardest to go but he had been shut down at every corner.

Harry had been communicating with Riddle through there link for the past weeks and their latest meeting had been rather simple Lucius would turn up with Pettigrew, willingly. He knew that if he didn't he would just be put under the Imperius and it would be done. Instead he went willingly, he of course would be released the day before the students returned to Hogwarts, along with the Dark Lord's other imprisoned Death Eater's. Voldemort and Harry would be leading the assault.

He now found himself wandering the house alone, Ron and Hermoine were getting better acquainted. He had caught the disgusting couple snogging each other senseless on a pile of books. Now he was wandering the house, he found himself standing outside of what looked like a cupboard. A voice in the back of his head kept telling, no screaming at him to enter so he did.

The room was rather disgusting looking, it contained a mattress of little worse quality then his back at Privet Drive. The mattress was covered in dirty sheets and rags, looking around for what was _pulling _him, he quickly found it. The most beautiful and elegant silver and green locket he had ever seen. He wrapped his fingers tightly around the locket basking in the feel of it.

"That locket belonged to the Dark Lord." Spoke the wheezy voice of Kreacher the elf. Harry already knew this, the moment his fingers enclosed around it he knew the history of this locket. And what it held. "Master Regulus stole it, for reasons I know not." Harry nodded slowly before placing it around my neck.

Harry quickly made his way back his now spotless room, all thanks to Kreacher. He sat down quickly and entered his mind, he then made a beeline for the _gateway _as he had been calling it. But Voldemort was already waiting for him.

"I was wondering when you would find them." He said smiling, Harry couldn't help it and grinned but still slightly confused. "That locket is something that is called a horcruxe,"Harry knew what a horcruxe was, but he however didn't know why he felt the pull towards it. "You and it are the same. When I cursed you a piece of my soul joined yours, this gives us this connection. Also the ability of parseltongue among other things." Harry was shocked, at one point he might have been slightly disturbed even disgusted by the idea of having Voldemort's soul living in him. But now it was sort of, an honor. There was another thing swirling around in his head though.

"Them?" He questioned.

"Yes, them. I have seen your journey into the Chamber of Secrets, along with the destruction of my diary. Another soul container." Harry was about to speak but Voldemort kept going. "I know the diary was destroyed, but can you not think of what happened to the piece of soul that once resided in it?" Harry tried for a few long moments, he gasped.

"Ginny!" Lord Voldemort nodded.

"By pouring her soul into the diary she accepted mine, little by little. She choose to let my soul entwine with her."

"She knew it was you? That you were Voldemort?" He nodded again. "But then why did you, or it try and kill her?"

"The piece of me left in the diary is not the me you see now. It was my sixteen year old self, power hungry and arrogant. I am not doubt the same today but I know my limits, and possessing little girls is not high on my list of things to do. You must speak with her." Harry nodded before leaving.

Returning to his room he looked around wildly, he got up quickly and made his way towards the library. Ginny was in there reading, to his astonishment it was a book on the dark arts, he wanted to cheer, so he wasn't as alone as he thought. Channeling his inner Marauder he gasped and quickly snatched the book out of her hand.

"Ginny, how could you. This is dark stuff." He swallowed nervously and tried to give her his most betrayed look possible. She looked down in shame. The book she had been reading was a rather _weak _book on the dark arts, the dangerous curse he probably would have found in the book was a bone breaker. And there were far worse curses than that, he would know. "The Dark Lord will not be pleased Ginny. This stuff is rather tame." Harry said shaking his head, Ginny's eyes immediately snapped up to look at a now smiling Harry.

"You. You know?" Harry nodded.

"The dark lord has told me what _really _happened with the diary. Not all of it mind you but some." Ginny got a troubled look on her face before she surprisingly burst into tears and started rambling.

"They never wanted me, they were always happy with six boys. They would always say _The Weasleys never have boys_." Harry was about to comment that they were probably joking but she continued. "They were serious, they all resented me for being a girl. The boys were jealous because I got mostly new clothes and my own room, they never played with me unless it was pranking me. Then I had my hag of a mother trying to dumb me down and be a good little house wife so a proper man would knock me up and pop out babies." She chocked back a sob here. "I didn't want that life, I won't have that life." She said with conviction.

"I understand." Was all Harry could say. "Dumbledore has already taken so much from me, I won't allow it anymore. And if anyone stands in my way I will strike them down, without hesitation." Ginny nodded and they both basked in the quiet for a few moments. Ginny broke the silence.

"Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, the dark lord told me to speak with you. We are, alike. We both contain a piece of him." Ginny nodded with wide eyes. She of course had known that she did but she was slightly surprised when Harry told her this, acting on a whim Harry tried something. "Do, you understand me?" He hissed in parseltongue. Ginny responded.

"Yes" Harry grinned widely at the response he had been given. Harry reverted back to their native tongue before speaking.

"I'll try and get you up to speed with what's going on…" And so he had, he told her _almost _everything, and if he had admitted to himself, it felt good. Good to connect with someone near his own age group that understood the feeling of being unwanted, used and future already decided, by everybody but yourself.

He quickly skimmed over Occlumency, it took them nearly ten minutes to strengthen up her shields. Harry had never seen anybody go into the _trance _before and had to admit it was rather humerous. Ginny sat there with a look of purest comfort, like nothing in the world could or would bother her. Harry allowed her the time he had been so wrongly robbed by Sirius. Harry tested her shields which had the bare minimum at the moment, like his and Voldemort's it contained a parseltongue password.

After recounting her tale she gushed about the _other library _in her head, from the way she had described the room, it seemed to be the actual knowledge of Voldemort's sixteen soon to be seventeen year old self. Harry didn't want to march on her parade and merely said he had the same thing, he quickly taught her how to use the library to her advantage. Also unlike Harry she didn't share the direct link Harry had, she was merely containing the object while Harry's body seemed to have infused along with Voldemort's soul.

Once they had gotten that out of the way he decided to tell her his soon to be plans.

"He gave me a portkey. Since Dumbledore isn't here and we have some time to kill I will take you to meet him if you'd like." Ginny fidgeted nervously so Harry tried his best to reassure her. "He's rather pleasant Ginny. He treated me with respect, and I'm guessing he will you the same since you do have a piece of his soul." She smirked before nodding. Harry pulled the portkey out of my pocket, with one hand holding hers and the other on it he whispered the password.

"Freedom."

…xXx…

They were dumped on the floor of Malfoy Manor in the middle of a discussion between Narcissa and the dark lord himself. Harry nodded to them both without the slightest hint of fear while Ginny trembled slightly.

"Ah, so this is the other." Lord Voldemort spoke in his calmest voice. Harry nodded motioned for Ginny to step forward. "There is no need to fear child." Voldemort spoke in a calm voice that nobody in the room had ever heard. To all of their surprise when Ginny stepped forward he embraced her as if she was his daughter lost many years before. Harry felt a pang of jealousy flare up inside of him. Voldemort as if sensing what Harry was feeling, motioned for Harry and he too joined in the reunion. After breaking away Voldemort spoke again.

"I have gifts." He said afterwards clapping twice. A small elf appeared holding a tray that appeared to have a ring on it and two care packages much like the one Harry received earlier in the month. "This ring is a family heirloom, much like locket Harry bares around his neck. Wear them proudly." Ginny placed the black and gold ring on her right ring finger proudly. "You two shall be the children I have never had the fortune of having. This will be your uniform Ginny, Harry has already received his the other is for Sirius." Harry nodded taken aback, he had always wanted to have a father figure. While Sirius was one of the few adults he trusted and his godfather, he acted more like a brother or favorite uncle, not exactly somebody he would look up to.

But Voldemort, Tom Riddle. The man, not the monster as many perceive him has done more for Harry than most could imagine, he has given him freedom of choice, the right to be happy. Has given him knowledge that had been kept, no_ stolen_ from him.

Dumbledore was always trying to fill his head with lies how they were different, but they really weren't. he would, no should have been in Slytherin had he not heard Hagrid and Ron trash them, he had to beg the sorting hat to put him in Gryffindor. He was more like Voldemort then anybody else and he didn't mind, both came from similar backgrounds and looked very much alike, or at least used to.

He had just got done telling Harry and Ginny they were the children he always wanted and Harry knew he meant it. He had heard many people belittling Riddle and speaking of him as a monster and cruel person, while it may be true be had heard Riddle himself call his faithful Death Eaters his "family". And to Harry's defense he only punished two people that night, Avery for his unfaithfulness and Harry for his ignorance. Was he so different from Mrs. Weasley for trying to protect his family from the ministry and Dumbledore? No Harry decided, and he would do the same to protect his new family.

Robbed of a childhood by Dumbledore as much Voldemort had, while he would be the first to admit he would want nothing more than having his parents back, he would also be the first to admit he would desert them faster than one could say protego to get out the grasp of his esteemed Headmaster.

They began talking after that, Voldemort discussed the arts with Ginny and helped her to broaden her mind and to not fear the pull. To accept it and embrace it, _so that is what I'm feeling_ Harry thought. He had been feeling a pull towards the dark arts ever since he cast those first few spells. It had been a tingling sensation every time he fingered his wand, almost pleading with him to use one of the curses or spells. So he had.

Small things to feed the urges. When he needed fire instead of using Incendio he would use Fiendfyre, instead speaking in English he would speak in Parseltongue which fed the urges. He _needed _to practice at least once a day, his transfiguration was becoming second nature.

"I can see you as well Harry are feeling the effects." Lord Voldemort spoke to Harry who looked surprised but nodded. "It will leave you soon, do not worry. Everyone goes through this period, your body and mind are getting accustomed to the new…taste. Once they've had their fill you will begin to even out again, the need won't be there anymore but I wouldn't do good to starve yourself." Ginny looked on confused but Harry had understood everything he had just said. "In a weeks' time we will execute our plans, sine you are practicing Harry you and I will lead the assault. We will provide you with something to sustain you for a while, how does Privet Drive sound?" Harry's eyes widened with glee and he nodded happily. "Yes, those muggles have lived far too long if I say so myself. We alone are special, we alone have magical blood coursing through are veins, they are the freaks, they are normal. We attack, a small regiment on August 23rd, a week later we strike down Azkaban. As you Severus and myself are the only ones able to produce corporeal Patronus' we will assist in that area, it would not do well to have the Dementors leave the fortress just yet." Harry looked down sadly at this, attacking helpless muggles was one thing but he was hoping for some real combat experience. "Do not fear Harry, the Patronus' are just for the Aurors, once they have seen them we shall have our fun." Harry brightened up at this.

"Now since I have you two, I will speak openly . Our numbers grow weaker, we are still sending embassies to those who still believe me gone. This leaves one option, you two will train those who willing to join my ranks. They will not bare the mark until leaving school of course, you two will not either, you already carry something much more important than a silly burn. You will train your fellow students in the arts to the best of your abilities. There is a room on the seventh floor that only the elves know of, not even Dumbledore knows of it, the room resides directly across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. You only need to walk past it three times before it will give you the room you desire." Harry and Ginny shared a look that showed their excitement. "This will be your training room, use it well. Now I have things to attend to, I believe Sirius should be home soon. Make me proud." With that Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes.

…xXx…

When Ginny and Harry entered the kitchen it was already in a state of pandemonium, the newly freed Sirius was cheering and drinking freely from a bottle of Fire-Whiskey with Lupin. Harry felt a pang of guily watching the two longtime friends embrace, he quickly squashed it,' If Lupin decided to stay as Dumbledore's lap dog then so be it, he's making his choice just like we are.'

Harry stood in the doorway waiting for Sirius to acknowledge which took a few minutes, Harry observed the rest's reactions. Most looked on happily, Molly looked flustered, Harry could tell that she would rather have Sirius stuck at home where his _influence _on Harry would be dampened. Dumbledore looked a bit testy but hid it well, Harry wanted to snort. He just knew how much leverage he lost with a free Sirius. Sirius finally turned to Harry and engulfed him in a bear like hug lifting him cleanly off the ground and spinning him to the laughter of the people in the kitchen.

"Cleared of all charges!" He shouted loudly. Molly began preparing dinner while the rest of the house listened in on Sirius' tale of his freedom and reparations. Turns out for every year he spent in Azkaban he would be receiving fifty thousand galleons which was a rather large sum. Of course he told Dumbledore he would be donating a portion to the order, if solely to keep the old leech happy and in the dark.

The trial went surprisingly well, seeing as Wormy had little to no choice he probably would have admitted without the use of Veritaserum. But seeing as it needed to be convincing he was dragged in by the Aurors stunned and bound.

It turned out Lucius had been spreading the rumor that he had heard Black was free and had insightful information on where the said man was currently hiding, although he didn't. He scheduled through the controlled Fudge a trial for Sirius which he had been so wrongly robbed of. They supposedly captured Pettigrew a few days earlier which was just an added bonus, it would look rather suspicious to most especially Dumbledore if Fudge started throwing out trials and admitting defeat.

Pettigrew was then administered the truth telling serum and admitted the crimes he had committed, Lucius via Fudge asked all the questions. He made sure to ask the bare minimum. Did you kill the muggles? Were you the secret keeper? Are you a Death Eater, is Black a Death Eater? He made sure to skim over the resurrection party held a few months back, as that was still, secret.

Harry was brought out his thoughts by Sirius speaking. "I have some business to attend to, as does Harry. We will be leaving shortly, get dressed Harry." Harry didn't expect this but seeing the look he gave him, he quickly downed his food before running upstairs to get dressed. He completely ignored the glares sent at him by Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore, who were both no doubt very unhappy with him and Sirius.

He returned to find Sirius in a heated discussion with Molly, it seemed Dumbledore was trying to play the neutral role but Harry knew him too well, he was goading Molly every chance he got. Molly's intentions were good at heart, she was just an over caring motherly figure who liked to coddle her children. Unfortunately for her, Harry was not her child nor did he like to be coddled like a four year old, less he turn out like Ron.

Harry made his way quickly over to Sirius who smiled at him before grabbing his arm and for the second time in his life Harry dissaperated.

…xXx…

This landed in what Harry presumed was the designated apparition and portkey zone of Gringotts, they were quickly and roughly pulled up by two angry looking goblins. Two more looked ready to attack with large spears.

"What's your business here?" One of the little creatures snarled.

"Unhand me you filthy little beasts." Harry shouted at the goblin making a mover for his wand. Sirius stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder and speaking to the goblins.

"As the head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, I think you can spare me a visit. And as the soon to be head of the House of Potter, I think you should unhand my godson." Sirius spoke calmly but with an authority Harry didn't know he had.

The goblins realizing there mistake quickly apologized to the two wizards before ushering them into both of their account managers. To Harry's surprise both Houses were managed by the same goblin Shitstain. The elderly goblin quickly and joined them both in sitting in their chairs.

"What do I owe the pleasure of two ancient families entering Gringotts this fine day." Spoke the elderly goblin calmy.

"I have been recently freed and decided to come in for a visit. I through the use of a blood quill for identification was able to purchase my godson a racing broom but other than that haven't been in or used any of my gold over these past years. I would like to know anything there is to know." Sirius spoke, the goblin nodded before snapping his fingers. Two portfolios from the looks of them dropped in front of the goblin, he picked up one and began to read.

"There has been no withdrawal from the Black family vault over the past years. Your trust vault had been claimed emptied and out by Albus Dumbledore, he has you key as you most likely know. Luckily only a Black can enter you family vault."

"I figured that much, and Harry?"

"The Potter family vault has not been touched since before the death of Lily and James Potter. Although at the age of eleven Harry's trust vault was activated and every year since has been emptied out."

"But my vault always has gold in it." Harry spoke for the first time, Sirius sent Harry a sad smile before nodding to the aggravated looking goblin.

"Trust vaults like yours refill themselves once every year to their original amount which was ten thousand galleons. Luckily for Mr. Black here since he was of age his didn't keep refilling itself."

"I lent Mrs. Weasley my key last summer to get my supplies, but you said every year since I was eleven?" Harry was starting to put the pieces together but still didn't quite understand it.

"Harry, it's obvious isn't it. Dumbledore has been stealing both our gold for his own purposes. You told me Hagrid gave you your vault key, well where do you think he got it from?" Harry nodded with a blank mask on his face. He would kill him one day, soon.

"There is also another thing I wished to discuss with Mr. Potter. It has come to my attention that he has been emancipated. He also has never responded to one of our many letters we have sent to him." Spoke the goblin bringing Harry out of his murderous thoughts.

"Really? But he was about to be expelled for underage magic." Spoke an excited looking Sirius.

"Yes, but when his name was entered in the Goblet of Fire it emancipated him. Only an adult would have been able to participate in the tournament, so to allow its competitor to compete it invoked its own magic and emancipated Mr. Potter. As for the trial when we were given notice we sent our own papers in, he would have only been charged, if at all with breaking the statue of secrecy law using magic in a muggle populated area. We made it clear that if they persued charges we would send notice to Mr. Potter, this however was an empty threat. We had already been sending notices for almost a year with no response. " Spoke the goblin with an angry scowl on his face that both Harry and Sirius understood very clearly.

"Well I never received any letters from Gringotts and I had no clue I was emancipated. To think of it I got maybe five letters all of this summer." Spoke Harry sending a glare at Sirius.

"I believe I can answer that." Spoke up a nervous looking Sirius. "Dumbledore has been redirecting your mail, you were not to receive any mail at Privet Drive over the years. We thought it would just be cursed objects and hate mail, but I suppose he added letters from Gringotts as well. But that does explain why you were attacked by Dementors this summer, the wards have been steadily falling with no explanation and by Christmas there will be no longer any protection there for you. Don't worry Harry now that I have control of my vaults I can find us somewhere nice to stay." Harry nodded to Sirius with the happiest look he had on his face all summer, he was emancipated, he could practice magic whenever he wanted, he was free from Privet Drive.

"Thank you, now I would first like to thank the goblin nation for all of their help and ask you to close my trust vault for good, return the current gold into my family vault for now. Is there anything I need to do?" Harry spoke finally regaining his sense, first he would thwart Dumbledore from stealing his gold. Then he would lead his new mentors army with his support along with Ginny, his sister in all but blood.

The goblin handed him a few papers which he needed to sign in order to finalize the paperwork. Afterwards the goblin took his wand to remove the 'trace', which was the means to track underage wizards and found it was already gone, as he had assumed. It turned out also that somebody, most likely Dumbledore and the ministry had tracking charms placed around Privet Drive, and seeing as Harry was the only magical person in the area, bar a squib he was immediately charged. The paperwork was signed quickly, Harry was enveloped in a bright white light washing over him for a few seconds. He started planning quickly.

He would wait, bide his time until the time came to put down the old fool. But he would have to wait, as painful as it may be he couldn't, not only did he still lack the skill to kill the man the timing just wasn't right. Thanking the goblin again Sirius and Harry left Gringotts and entered Diagon Alley.

"So where to now pup?" Questioned Sirius once they entered the bustling alley.

"Well, seeing as you have been in Azkaban for a while and I rarely get out I think we should purchase new wardrobes." Sirius looked at him confusedly before nodding his approval.

They spent a little over an hour getting measured and prodded. They both left with pockets full of shrunken clothes, Sirius commented a few times on Harry's choice of wardrobe but he merely shrugged it off before pocketing the clothes. He had taken a liking to the dark colored clothes, while he didn't go around intimidating people he had his suspicions why Death Eaters wore all black.

After that they entered Quality Lenses and purchased a new pair of glasses he desperately needed. He being the near muggleborn that he was didn't know that the magical world actually had places to get glasses. Just another foolish idea he had, of course he thought they do have food stands and places to buy clothes after all.

Sirius then lead Harry to an old diner his mother had taken him and his family to years ago. They were seated in a secluded corner booth where Harry cast the muffliato spell Snape had created. Sirius had laughed when Harry told him of the story of its origins.

"Well Harry you're a man now. Anything youd like to do?" Sirius asked with genuine curiosity on his face. Harry took another bite of his pasta before speaking.

"Would you like to meet my relatives?" Harry said with a small scowl on his face, Sirius looked at him confused before it darkened and he nodded. They ate quickly before Harry took his first try at apparating, grabbing hold of Sirius he turned on the spot and disappeared. They both reappeared whole and intact in the broken down park.

Harry withdrew his trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it withdrawing his and Sirius' Death Eater robes and masks . Sirius' wasn't as intricate looking as Harry's but he didn't mind, he looked at warily while Harry placed his on his face gladly. Sirius could still the striking green emerald eyes under the rune covered mask which winked at him before throwing over the outer cloak.

Sirius and Harry marched their way down the street both wearing notice me not charms.

"The dark lord said we would attack Privet Drive soon, but I just can't seem to control myself." Spoke Harry in a sarcastic tone that suggested he was about to enjoy this. They turned the corner and came where about to enter Number four when he saw something that startled him. A cat bolted out of a tree towards Mrs. Figg's house.

Harry acted on instinct and quickly summoned the cat towards him, it screeched loudly and startled Sirius who had been oblivious to his surroundings. Harry snatched the clawing cat before putting his wand under its neck and slicing its head clean off. Tossing the cat in a garbage can he made his way towards his new destination.

Sirius followed Harry willingly as they Mrs. Figg's house finding her in the kitchen she shrieked when she saw the two approaching figures, it took Harry a moment to realize what he and Sirius were wearing. He chuckled out loud as she ran towards the flu, before she could even grab the powder he banished her into a wall violently. Harry smiled under his mask as he looked towards a nervous looking Sirius. Figg groaned trying to stand, Harry glared at Sirius before turning his sights on Mrs. Figg who was currently reaching for the flue powder in a last ditch effort. Harry clucked his tongue before summoning it and throwing it behind him.

"We have business to attend to squib. My family needs to pay for their crimes, you or rather your cat was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Her eyes widened in recognition just as the blinding green light struck her in the chest dropping her. Sirius flinched slightly when he watched the spell strike her. "For Christ sake Sirius your acting like a first year." Harry scolded him.

"Harry she didn't deserve this." He spoke up for the first time since their dinner.

"Please, she watched and reported to Dumbledore all summer long. She was just as guilty as you and the rest of the Order. You're lucky I actually like you." Harry said attempting to lighten the mood, Sirius snorted under his mask. Harry then summoned another fire imp before leaving the house. He placed a stasis charm on his flaming friend for activation in twenty minutes.

Making their way to number four Harry was glad to see the car was in the house, he just hoped all three Dursley's were there, his wish was granted plus some. He entered the house to see them all in the living room including Piers Polkis of Dudley's gang.

"Hey Piers!" Harry cheered in his nicest and falsest voice possible. Piers turned around just in time to see the bright white light slice his head off much like the cat now residing in the Dursley's garbage can. His body fell to the ground headless spasming. The Dursley's stood stock still to add to the effect Harry removed his mask calmly and shook out his hair.

Vernon started spluttering while Petunia looked horrified and Dudley looked ready to sprint out of the house in fear of his life, and he did have reason to fear. The abused boy who had lived in a small cupboard all those years was gone, before them stood a man about to get his revenge for every missed meal, snubbed birthday and Christmas, every time he was beaten.

Vernon moved first lunging for Harry but the skill of the seeker shone brightly as he brandished his wand quickly sending a banishing charm at the coffee table which smashed straight into the very large man. Blood splattered on the floor thanks to the glass cutting into his flesh. Petunia stood frozen in horror as Dudley made a run for it, Harry sent another cutter at him removing his right leg from the rest of his body. Petunia's screech brought Sirius out of his trance as he cast a wuick binding charm on the bony woman.

Harry levitated his sobbing cousin back into the room before dropping him next to his bleeding cousin. Harry spared a glance at his also sobbing aunt, he sent her a quick wink that sent her into more hysterics. Harry wondered oddly if they ever thought that this day was coming, they must have known that I wouldn't ever forgive them for what they did, he thought. Vernon spoke up.

"Why. We took you in even though you were a good for nothing freak-" That was as far as he got before his son lost his right hand.

"You see uncle. All these years I've been biding my time you could say, you could have saved your family Vernon as well as you Petunia. You could of showed me you cared, bought me nice things like you did Dudley but no, you stuffed me in a tiny cupboard with scraps and hand we downs. You call me a freak when I am the special one here, I am the one with the power. The weak, freaky, abused Potter boy about to end the Dursley line."

Harry pointed his wand back to Dudley before sending a bone breaker directly at the back of his head, the shower of bone, blood and brain was rather disgusting. Luckily for Harry and Sirius he had cast a shield charm block most of the debris, Vernon and Petunia weren't as lucky and were quickly covered in their sons _leftovers. _

Vernon howled with rage before being silenced by a killing curse, Harry thought it was a little to quick for his main tormentor but they didn't have all day. He turned his wand or a tearful Petunia.

"I…I'm sssooo soorrrryy." She choked out, Harry just shook his sadly.

"No you're not. But you will be. _Crucio!"_ Harry held the torture curse for a solid two minutes before stopping it. Her voice already raw and broken from screaming, she simply twitched on the floor next to her dead husband, Harry looked over to see Sirius watching sadly, for what Harry did not know. He ended her much pitiful life like her husband.

Feeling nostalgic Harry through the use of his wand dragged all the three dead bodies towards him before stuffing them in his first room. The bloody trail led from the dining room directly to the cupboard under the stairs. Harry waved his wand at the blood causing some of it to levitate into the air, he waved it again causing it to splash against the door of his former cupboard. When the blood finally slid down the wall a message lay there.

_Here lies Potter's family. He's next._

Sirius gave Harry a look that screamed, I'm confused. Harry sighed, "It's to throw them off the trail." Sirius nodded in understanding. Harry then propped Piers headless body on the couch before levitating his head outside with them. He quickly transfigured a lone branch into a pole and stuck his once bullies' head on it.

Harry sighed before turning to Sirius. "One thing left to do."

"Really, and what's that?" Spoke Sirius in his most sarcastic tone.

Harry smiled at his godfather then turned his body towards the currently smoking house of Arabella Figg before pointing his wand directly into the air.

"_Morsmordre!"_

...xXx…

Any questions feel free to post. I just wanted to say Harry views Voldemort as the father he never had and always wanted. He used to think of Dumbledore slightly as that but by finding out all of these facts he was truly hurt and it just gets worse with his apparent thievery of his gold and confiscation of his mail.

Another thing Sirius isn't turning on Harry if that's what people are thinking, he is slightly disturbed by what Harry does but he won't be leaving him. He is saddened by what they virtually turned Harry into through there coldness and abuse towards him. I'm still deciding who else will join the dark side =D

I try to keep my stories as canon as possible and if you really think about it all of this is possible.

Hagrid has Harry's key.

Dumbledore did want to rule the muggles, sure I put a twist on it to turn him slightly evil but still

He most certainly could have helped Sirius get a trial of some sort.

Voldemort did call his death eaters his family, now he was probably joking but in this story he isn't, well not really.

That's all for now folks!


	4. Azkaban Gets Sacked

Chapter 4. Azkaban Gets Sacked

I felt the need to post this as well. Soon the characters in the story section thingy is going to change from Harry/Voldemort to Harry/Daphne. It was only Harry/Voldemort because I couldn't think of a pairing but now that I have one its going to change. So lookout the next update will be under Harry/Daphne. CHEERS!

Thanks for all the reviews and comments. I'll address a few right now. Somebody asked what Morsmordre meant, that's the incantation for the dark mark.

Somebody asked about Dumbledore getting punished for stealing their money, well the way I see it he was Harry's guardian so technically he had the right. Not that it makes it ok to steal thousands of galleons but yeah, and in the case of Sirius, well he left Dumble's his possessions like he left Hagrid his bike, much like how he wound up with James cloak.

To Lindsiria I agree with part of what you say, but not most. I also read your bio about Dumbles bashing and I don't agree =). He deserves it. I agree when you say its ok to be manipulative but in OOTP he just outright lies to Harry. First he tells him he's going to tell him everything, he barely touches the tip of the ice berg. He doesn't tell Harry why Snape is loyal, and he doesn't tell him he has to 'die', those two sort of go together I find. He doesn't tell him the sword can kill horcruxes he also doesn't simply just give him the sword. In my opinion he also knew about the horcruxes, he went and got one soon after their fifth which meant he had been thinking about it, he also the diary for proof as well as Slughorn's memory so he knew and didn't tell Harry about that for a while. In my opinion half of the sixth book was Harry confirming Dumble's theories, I mean why even bother if there was already three obvious horcruxes (Harry, Diary, Ring)? And don't say it was just a theory, because if you say that I can easily just say having Harry let Voldy kill him was just one of Dumbles theories as well. He doesn't tell him about the Hallows and just decides to add a new twist just for the fuck of it, surely he didn't plan from the dead Harry disarming Draco, did he? My views on him are rather simple, he is a manipulative moron who could of saved lives by just telling Harry more, that much is painfully obvious.

Onto the part about being predictable well I mean five out of ten movies I find predictable. In Harry Potter for instance it was obvious from the start he was going to kill Voldemort, at least to me it was. In dark knight everyone knew batman would catch the joker, in the two iron man movies it was obvious he would fight them both and win. Now onto movies that surprised me, I didn't expect Leonidas to die in 300, I mean sure the story was real but I didn't know about it till after I saw the movie, did anybody really?

The point I'm trying to make is, sure you may know what's going to happen in the end, but you have no clue who's going to turn dark or who is going to get AKed next. The unforgiveable part well I can chalk that up to the fact the cast the Imperius curse rather well for a first try, he failed on the cruciatus both times I think, I'm not sure if the second time counts as a win. So yeah in my story he's been practicing on inanimate objects such as dummies and transfigured animals which while are alive aren't exactly _real. _His first test was Privet Drive.

Now onto your story, I like what you've done so far, although I don't really _get it. _I mean he clearly didn't want to join up, so why mark him? Unless there's more to it like once you have the mark you must serve him loyally but that couldn't be the case because Snape is disloyal, anyway I'll keep reading. As long as he turns dark and doesn't puss out.

Someone asked about the pairing and about it not being Ginny. Well I guess it would of made sense but I just don't really like Ginny and Harry as a paring, I just can't get past the fan girl. I suppose you can interpret things anyway you want to but the way I see it is she is still his fan girl at the end of HBP, if you listen to what she says she says something like him not being happy if he isn't fighting Voldemort, in my opinion she is sort of saying that she wants him to be the hero, get it? Like she is in love with the boy who lived/chosen one and not really Harry, that's just my opinion.

Now onto the real pairing this story will be Harry/ Daphne. There really isn't much known about the Slytherin girl in his year so it's pretty much a clean slate. The only thing I can think of is that her sister in the epilogue of DH has dark colored hair. There's a picture of her on harrypotterwikia, so blonde Daphne is out =). That said Daphne and Harry seem to have the most Harry and a Slytherin female story won on fanfic, I think. I would have gone with Tracey Davis but seeing as she isn't as _popular _I went with Daphne and there really isn't much a difference seeing as little is known of either of them. Most stories that I've read put her and her family as neutral, until she winds up with Harry turning them light, but this story they will be the typical slimly snakes. I've only read one dark Daphne and Harry story and that was traitorous which was sadly abandoned T_T

Now onto a few unasked questions, you may have noticed how I Harry has been referring to Hermoine as a mudblood, well he isn't a blood purist. He is just using it in his subconscious as a way to sort of insult her, he was betrayed by them for not writing which is part of the real reason he turned. After a traumatic event like the graveyard he had nobody to turn to as he was stuck at Privet Drive and barely talking to anyone and Voldemort showed him kindness, in a way.

Another thing I may have already mentioned was that Harry looks up to Voldy in this story, he may have killed his real family but now he has a sort of adoptive father. Look at it this way Dumble's knows that Harry and only he can kill Voldy so he keeps him on the _right _track and has him do his bidding. Defeating Quirrelmort (yes I stole that) and saving the stone, defeating Riddle in the chamber, saving Sirius, dueling in the graveyard. Now what does Voldemort necessarily gain? Sure the only person that can kill him his now on his side but besides that not much. I mean yeah it would have been stupid but he could have just Aked Harry in the graveyard while he was twitching on the ground or tied up to the tombstone.

…xXx…

DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS (MOVIE!)

On another lighter note! I saw Deathly Hallows on Saturday and I must say I wasn't that impressed with it. It was missing several scense I liked although it did add more to scenese that were lacking. For instance the chase on the brooms was much better as was when the trio was being chased by snatchers, although I did miss Greyback's disturbing dialogue =(. A few scense that were better IMO was the escape from Malfoy Manor, when Dobby was just rocking back and forth on the chandelier I almost wet myself. Or how about when Bellatrix carved mudblood on Hermoine's arm.

I did find the dark lord ascending part hilarious. Voldy cracking jokes with his Death Eaters, he almost seemed, human.

Now to what I found lacking. The wedding for one, there was about twenty people in a tent =/. Also I read somewhere they would explain how Bill gets his scars, I personally was hoping for him to get mauled during the seven Potters scene, but instead I had to settle for a sad explanation and horrible joke from Lupin. In the book Xeno Lovegood seemed off but in the movie he's just plain creepy. I was also hoping to see the waitress get stunned but instead Hermoine just tells her to go… There are more points I liked and disliked but I won't discuss them all.

The final problem I have is the two parts. The movie literally ends when Voldemort gets the elder wand, so in book terms the second story begins at the shell cottage, chapter so that's around 25 chapters for the first movie and 12 for the second. Now the second half of the movie is no doubt going to be exciting but I don't see how they are going to make it worthwhile, of course I will see it as will others but it just seems foolish. The movie is going to be something like GringottsBattle of Hogwarts EpilogueDONE. See the problem yet? Now I know the BOH was stretched in the book during several chapters like looking for the diadem, snape dying the walk through the forest and Snape's memories but I still find it hard to believe that they would stretch it long enough to make it, good. Also the funny thing is that in the book during the battle Harry doesn't really do much fighting, he's mainly running around.

Just my thoughts on the movie and movie to come. All in all I'd give it a 7/10

…xXx…

After the attack on Privet Drive the Order was in a panic. The sighting of the dark mark along with Harry's dead family sent them a message. When Sirius and Harry had arrived back, they had made sure to remove their Death Eater apparel before entering the house, they were immediately bombarded with questions of their whereabouts.

Luckily for them they had a plausible alibi and nobody in their right mind would dare believe that the Gryffindor Golden Boy would brutally murder five people and cast a dark mark. But just in case Harry had his Occlumency, alibi and reputation to back him up. The questions were mainly to find out where they were and if they saw anything.

It was rather important to the Order, not only had Harry's family been murdered but a member of the Order as well. Moody was calling for retribution as were the others. When Sirius had him about Snape's report on the attack he almost died of laughter.

Supposedly a new recruit had found out where Harry Potter lived and went there to exact revenge on him for originally landing his family in Azkaban. He discovered the location of Potter and went to do the deed where he was interrupted by well-known squib Arabella Figg and her cat. After dealing with that he then entered the Dursley's home before brutally murdering them plus outstanding citizen Piers Polkis, whose head could have been found on the front lawn for everyone, including the muggles to see. It was a truly tragic day in Privet Drive.

Dumbledore was severely disappointed that his blood wards would no longer stand but managed to keep his cool by firmly stating that Harry would now be staying with Sirius under the Fidelius charm. The way he said it thought was what caught Harry's attention, he was saying it as if he still had the authority. He also seemed to imply that they would be staying at Grimmauld Place, Sirius and Harry would let him believe that but while at Hogwarts he couldn't keep a hold of Sirius at one of his many properties.

Not surprisingly the papers didn't even process the attack, while he knew it was actually under control of Voldemort through Fudge and the prophet this didn't sadden him. The less exposure the better, although he did know that most of the school would think him a crazy. The Junior Death Eaters as he had been calling them would either get with the program or turn into target practice. The rest of the school would be in for a real shocker though. In Harry's head he always pictured the Dark Lord and his most faithful entering the great hall during dinner time. Harry would then dawn his garb and stand with Voldemort.

This might not be likely though at the rate he was going, Harry had been in a sour mood ever since his _talk _with Voldemort. It was just that a talk, he would of honestly been happier if the Dark Lord had held him under the cruciatus but in the end told him how proud he was, but no he was disappointed in Harry. First there was the firing of the Dark Mark which was very moronic and could have set things back. The Dark Lord also had major plans scheduled to apparently level all of Privet Drive, after Harry thought about it, it made sense. The Dursleys weren't his only tormentors at Privet Drive, there was the rest of Dudley's gang along with the rest of his snobbish neighbors. But the plans were out the window now, thanks to Harry. It would of looked foolish to attack the same muggle town twice, and the Dark Lord doesn't look foolish.

Harry vowed to make it up to him though, if he had to free every Death Eater from Azkaban. He would personally put down every Auror guarding the island if it put him back in the Dark Lord's favor. Harry hadn't even bothered to contact Voldemort since the talk, simply waiting for him to _call. _He hoped that the Dark Lord didn't simply leave him behind like the child the rest of the Order thought he was.

He kicked up his training even more, if he was going to be there during the sacking of Azkaban he wanted to make an impression. That being either to the Death Eaters who thought him a child or the Aurors _if _they managed to escaped.

He could always be found by Sirius either tweaking his current spells or meditating, no doubt gather more knowledge of deadly spells. The thing he recently started working on was his wandless magic.

The theory behind is was similar to using a wand, except that while you used an incantation and wand movement with a wand there wasn't any of that wandless. It was simple but extremely difficult, it relied mainly on a wizards willpower and intent. It took Harry a while but after hours of practice he had the summoning charm down pact as well as a simple banishing charm.

He couldn't do much, but he was able do many simple spells and charms, with little tweaks. He was able to unlock doors by touching them if he tried hard enough but the spells were quite taxing since there wasn't anything to channel the magic through. He often found himself either summoning or banishing the item of concern to hard, and rather violently.

He found out after experimenting that it wasn't really spells that he was doing with wandless magic. It was what he liked to describe as _Free Magic, _it was more magic than anything else he had ever done, it was just him. He could levitate objects with his mind and after fine tuning it he was even able to break bones. He found this out to his own dismay when he placed his right hand on his left arm and allowed his magic to work its course. Luckily Sirius had enough experience with broken bones.

He began trying a little more and more, he found himself able to levitate himself as well as well as Sirius a few feet off of the ground.

He was soon powerful enough to even perform wandless Legilimency on the people in the house. He stuck mainly to the kids who didn't even have a clue what Occlumency was. At first he was only able to only perform it by locking eyes with said person, which he strictly did with Sirius but soon he was able to do it by simply staring at the person, discretely of course.

There were two types of Legilimency, active and passive. The difference between the two was active used and incantation and wand most of the time but could be done many different ways which included staring, touching, and mainly at wand point. It normally allowed the victim to realize they were being _read. _This was the main reason Harry leaned more towards passive then active.

Passive Legilimency however allowed the user to breach the surface per say, it was used mainly when someone was dueling. It was mainly done wandless seeing as most people used this while trying to be discrete. If the caster was good enough they could read the surface thoughts of the victim and they wouldn't even realize it. Harry practiced this technique with Sirius most often, he figured he would only use Legilimency two ways for now. With a wand and active and without one and passive, very sneaky.

Harry was a quick learner but still wasn't able to break through Sirius' mental shields with his wand but this didn't really bother him since he was still learning and really didn't have a need for information, at the moment. Most of the time he would be practicing passive on him during dinner or when he wasn't particularly paying attention, every time he would catch Harry, Sirius would look up and wink at him. This only pushed Harry harder.

It turned out Harry wasn't being discrete enough. While he could stare directly at Sirius or anybody else in the house for that matter he could and would read there surface thoughts, although most of the times of would either breach too far and alert the intruder or be caught staring like a moron.

He was soon acceptable in the art of passive Legilimency while at dinner one night. He was staring at Sirius out of the corner of his right eye. _Blimey, I wish Molly hadn't dumped all of the fire whiskey. Bitch._

"Mrs. Weasley do you have anything to drink? Maybe Fire whiskey?" Harry spoke to the Weasley matriarch who spluttered nonsense about drinking while the rest of the house laughed and agreed. Harry looked at Sirius who was laughing, Harry simply winked at him.

After this Harry felt safe enough to practice on the others in the house. If Sirius couldn't detect Harry then he figured people with no knowledge what so ever of Occlumency would be completely helpless. While true masters of the art like Snape could passively read the surface without being noticed most, like Harry could get away with it on occasions but master of Occlumency were much harder to get by. He didn't dare try it on anybody whose suspicions might be raised.

This is were the practice had begun. The twins were usually always plotting ridiculous pranks or thinking of new joke products. It got rather boring after a while to Harry who didn't even waste his time on them after a few tries.

He didn't even try on Ginny out of respect and the fact that she probably studied Occlumency and Legilimency.

Ron's mind for lack of a better word was, intersting. He couldn't hold a subject for most of the time and his thoughts swam from food to quiditch to Hermione to Harry to being named a prefect. Often though his thoughts would turn towards his jealousy of Harry. His thoughts usually centered around the idea that he was currently _beating _Harry. It seemed in Ron's mind that by being named a prefect and currently dating Hermione was something he could flaunt, which was why he would often polish his badge and fix it to things. If often enraged Harry when he thought about how stupid Ron was.

Harry against his own desires sometimes found himself pitying Granger, he was once in the same room during a snog session between Ron and Hermione.

_Oh, I hope Harry isn't too jealous. I really don't want to hurt his feelings, but I think I'm in love._

_Eat shit, Potter. Hermione, check. Prefect, check. New broom, check. _

Harry had just stood up fuming at Ron's thoughts when he accidently heard another.

_That's right eat It, Potty_

It took all of his strength not to strangle the arrogant red head then and there.

…xXx…

When he wasn't training and or practicing he would spend most of his time either talking with Sirius or reading where he could be seen. He had a rather fun time with Slytherin's diary one night.

"Say Harry what are you reading?" Asked a curious Hermoine who was currently eyeing the book with curious greed. Harry looked up with annoyed eyes before lowering them again and whispering the password in parseltongue. The book immediately switched to the given language, he handed it to Hermione. He didn't have to read her mind to know she was interested.

While it looked like English to him it would no doubt look like musical notes to Hermoine. She snatched the book greedily from him before harrumphing when she saw she couldn't read it.

"Harry what kind of joke is this?" She said annoyed.

"It's Slytherin's personal diary." He said trying to add some salt to the wind, not only was it a founders diary but she couldn't read it, at least he wouldn't let a mudblood like her read it. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and she tried harder to interpret the no doubt chicken scratch to her. "Its parseltongue, you won't be able to read it." She looked extremely put out but this is what Harry had wanted all along. "I could read it aloud if you'd like." He spoke raising a questing eyebrow, she quickly thrust the book back into his hands before pulling out a quill and piece of parchment. Harry turned to one of his favorite entries which he knew would get the best reaction out of Hermione, he cleared his throat before beginning the passage.

_My apprentice and I have recently returned from our trip into the village. There weren't many muggles in this settlement but the ones we happened to come across did however pay their dues. I was extremely impressed if a little jealous, when my new apprentice bested my highest score by cleansing the world of seven muggles with one curse. Even though he simply collapsed a house a group of the beasts had settled in._

Harry hid a grin here when he heard Hermione's quill stop scratching.

_Some may call what we are doing unethical but I say an eye for an eye. The filthy animals tried to burn us alive! While they are idiotic to not realize it didn't have any effect the intentions were extremely clear I daresay. I watched under the protection of a disillusion charm with a smirk while they burned one of their own kind alive. The creatures cheered when the woman was burned at the stake, and they were foolish enough to believe she was magical. HA! Foolish indeed._

_We quickly dealt with their village, idiotic yes but they could still cause us problems. I have been taking with me more recruits to the cause on these expeditions. On a few occasions we have encountered 'light_' _wizards, blood traitors more like it._

_I'm saddened to say that Godric was amongst one of these parties trying to protect the pigs, it only reinforces my point that they are choosing mudblood's and the filth's parents over wizard kind. The mudbloods are bad enough but allowing their scum parents into places of magic is a disgrace, thank Morgan I was able to place a powerful enough muggle repelling charm on Hogwarts before I was banished from her. Too bad the charm doesn't work on the mudbloods as well. _

_Till next time._

Harry looked up from the diary to see a very pale looking Hermione with her mouth wide open in shock and a quill dangling useless from her hand.

"Hermione, are you alright? You look quite ill." Spoke Harry hiding his smirk with emotionless mask. Harry had been working on that technique quite a bit, the mask was simple but he still didn't have a proper sneer to join it, he would need that soon no doubt.

…xXx…

Harry was currently in Ginny and Hermione's room talking with Ginny.

"What should we do about her?" He said pointing to the bed which he knew belonged to Hermione. Ginny snorted and raised a questioning eyebrow. "I know she's a mudblood," Ginny was still ooking at him intently as if he missed something "And a know it all, and annoying but I still feel she could be some use to our cause." Ginny looked thoughtful and about to speak so Harry cut her off. "When I spoke with the Dark Lord he admitted to me that he was trying to recruit my mum but admitted it probably wouldn't work. Still I don't see why we couldn't groom Hermione."

"She's a good girl Harry. Always following the ruels and reporting to her authority figures." Ginny sneered. "And snogging my filthly brother, its disgusting."

"You don't even know the half of it." Spoke Harry more to himself then Ginny.

"Well?" Questioned Ginny.

"He's just using her. I've been practicing Leglimency on them and her thoughts are usually floating somewhere around feeling guilty about doing this in front of me, OWLs and trying to figure out if it's true love." Scowled Harry causing Ginny to chuckle. "Ron's thoughts however are mainly centered around how I'm a show off asshole and how he's currently sticking it to me by snogging Hermione and being named a prefect." Ginny began laughing much harder after Harry admitted the last bit. Harry managed a small smile as well.

"Harry Potter, I had no clue you went soft. Caring if my brother is hurting a mudbloods feelings." Ginny said with a smile shaking her head.

"I don't." Harry snapped. "It's annoying me to no end how he thinks that by him snogging her that I'm jealous. I'll admit I wouldn't have mind having the authority being a prefect but I could hardly care. I'm more angry at the fact that he thinks it's working. In a way it is." Harry muttered to himself. "Part of me wants to break them up just to see him miserable. I'll need to work on it back at school, make it public. On the grand stage and all, ya know?" Ginny was grinning like a Cheshire cat and Harry had a feeling so was he.

…xXx…

Harry was currently pacing in his bedroom waiting for a twinge of pain, a sign, a message, anything. He was currently wearing his Death Eater apparel awaiting his summons for the battle, he knew he was to talented to be left behind. The Dark Lord knew of his skill with the Patronus Charm and few Death Eaters could produce a fully corporeal.

Voldemort, Harry, Snape, Sirius and Pettigrew were the few that could. When they all had demonstrated there's the closest to being full corporeal was Sirius' followed by Snape, Voldemort and Wormtail. Sirius was howling with laughter when he saw Snape's doe. Wormtail and Sirius' partroni were both there respective animagus forms. Voldemorts was Nagini his snake familiar, but the real surprise came from Harry.

Not only was his patronus a blinding shade of white but it was the shape that it took, it was no longer the stag that was once his father. No, it was skeletal looking horse with large fangs looking very menacing hanging from its mouth while leathery wings protruding from its back, the scaly pearly white features of his patronus shocked everybody that was in the room at the time including Harry.

Harry who had done research on magical creatures knew this to be a Thestral. They were said to be omens of death much like grims. But unlike a grim a thestral is only visible to somebody who has not only seen death but come to terms with it.

While he was needed for the attack as a distraction not only to the Dementors but the Aurors as well, allowing them to believe they still had control of the foul creatures would help in the long run. But seeing this disappointment first hand Harry wouldn't put it past Voldemort calling to the Dementors instead of using Harry's ability.

He was brought out of these thoughts when he felt a sharp pain, much stronger than usual seemingly jab him directly on his scar. He delved into his mind to find the Dark Lord waiting for him.

"We move out in thirty minutes. You will portkey to the manor then apparate with the rest of us, make sure to wear your mask at all times." Harry nodded giving Voldemort all of his attention. "Sirius will not be participating, it wouldn't do well for him to be gone when two attacks happen. Ginny isn't skillful enough so she too will stay behind. Severus will not be joining us as well, Dumbledore still believes him to be gaining my trust. Bring your broom, and do not disappoint me Harry, you will regret it." With that Voldemort disappeared leaving Harry alone in his mind, he to left.

Harry quickly made his way into Sirius' room and told him to keep them out of his room. Sirius quickly went into the kitchen and announced loudly that he would be with Harry in their room practicing, Mrs. Weasley being the only one there berated Sirius for allowing Harry to practice magic but still agreed to serve them both dinner. When Sirius returned he locked the door and gave harry and quick hug before his godson portkeyed away to do battle.

…xXx…

Harry arrived back at Malfoy Manor already wearing his apparel ready for battle. He was greeted by Malfoy senior and an ecstatic looking Draco Malfoy. Harry nodded to the currently unmasked Lucius before turning his attention towards Draco, it mattered little if the boy knew Harry was a death eater since Harry would be training him and most of Slytherin house very soon.

"Hello, Draco." Harry spoke in a cheery voice. Draco's eyes widened to a size Harry didn't think possible from the boy whose eyes were constantly narrowed and accompanied by a sneer.

"P..p..Potter?" He asked stuttering. Just to add to the effect harry removed his mask and shook out his messy black hair.

"Surprised to see me Draco?"

"Enough. We really must be going now, Draco." Harry huffed at Malfoy senior before donning his mask once more and winking at an extremely confused Draco. Both men left the room and made their way towards what Harry figured was the apparition point.

When they arrived they were both greeted by a small group of fighters including and the Dark Lord himself. They weren't wearing their masks and Harry immediately recognized most of them there was, Lucius Malfoy of course, Timothy Nott who was also at Voldemort's rebirth, a man he knew to be Hyperion Greengrass, Crabbe and Goyle senior were joining the party as well, Harry hoped they were more capable than there sons. Harry's gasped when he saw the final member, it was none other than Barty Crouch Junior.

"I thought you were given the kiss." Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. Barty just sneered at him but it was Voldemort who answered.

"Harry you didn't think I would give one of my most faithful the kiss just to keep up appearances."

"No I suppose you wouldn't." Harry grumbled.

"Good. We will be portkeying to the edges of the wards then flying brooms the rest of the way, also most of the Dementors have left for the night. I have been told that there will most likely be a small contingent of Aurors on the island so there should be little resistance if we are able to strike hard and quickly. We will sack the left wing, which houses the high security prisoners. You are all under direct order to free the following first and over anything else. All three of the Lestranges, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood and Peter Pettigrew amongst others. Kill as many blood traitors as you can. What little Dementor resistance there is will be handled by myself, Harry and Peter once his wand is returned to him. Make me proud."

With that Voldemort brought out a long piece of rope, everybody in the room grabbed a piece of it before they all felt the tug behind the naval. They were all dropped off on a dreary looking beach which was covered in driftwood and garbage. The air around them seemed to be chilled even on this hot summer day, Harry didn't know if it was their location or the presence of Dementors not so far away.

Looking in the distance Harry and the rest could see the island prison which housed the most violent witches and wizards alive. Harry felt a twinge of anger just looking at the dreary place while he currently mounted his broom.

One of the only people who has ever cared about him was locked away in the horrid place for over a decade because of an old fool who supposedly thought he was doing the right thing. Despicable.

Harry kicked off with the rest of them and shot off into the distance faster than the rest of them, Lucius was not far behind on what Harry suspected was his sons Nimbus 2001. Lord Voldemort was currently floating on the wind with no broom, flying. He needed to ask him how to do that.

It took about twenty minutes but soon the small group was on the island awaiting the sign. As if on cue several Dementors began to drift into the distance seemingly oblivious to the group of Death Eaters waiting to enter.

Voldemort and Harry led the march straight through the front gates were they were quickly met by several Dementors. Taking one look at the group they turned on the spot and began gently floating towards the exits, Voldemort nodded to Harry.

"Convincing." Harry murmured. _"Expecto Petronum!" _

The blinding thestral erupted from Harry's wand quickly followed by Voldemort's serpent. Both animals began to prance and glide through the air seemingly clearing out the remaining resistance of Dementors. When the chill seemed to be completely gone Voldemort cancelled his Patrnous and was soon joined by Harry.

They slowly made their way through the prison unhindered by any forces. Harry was starting to get worried slightly when the man presumed kissed spoke.

"Not many people like being at Azkaban. The ministry mainly relies on the Dementors and a small squadron of Aurors to guard the place. You can probably guess why." He spoke with a maniacal grin that could be seen under his mask, Harry simply nodded in acceptance. It did fill in the gaps, why would anybody in their right mind want to work in this hell hole?

They made their way through corridor after corridor for what seemed like an eternity, occasionally prisoners would start begging for freedom and Voldemort would grant them it. They were about the reach the High Security Wing when Voldemort stopped.

"This is where we will meet our resistance, prepare yourselves." The prisoners looked nervous, and for good reason. They had no wands and no means of protection what so ever. Some of the Death Eaters looed nervous, though Harry, Malfoy and Crouch were all itching to enter the room.

Harry was the first to enter the room followed by the rest, Lord Voldemort was the last to enter and just seemed to be surveying the area. There were two Aurors sitting at a desk who were oblivious to the threat and currently drinking coffee.

Harry acted before either could react he snapped his wand arm forward menacingly, his new and improved custom cutting curse shot out of his wand tip like a muggle firearm. The blinding white Frisbee like spell raced towards the unsuspecting Auror striking him clean in the chest. Blood immediately started spurting out of the wound which Harry knew wasn't going to be healed, he was as good as dead.

Barty Crouch came sprinting towards the second Auror who was fumbling for his wand, _"Crucio!" _the Azkaban escapee roared. The scarlet spell clipped the Auror in the shoulder, this was all he needed to show the rest of the Death Eaters including Harry why he had been in Azkaban. The man roared in triumph while the Auror screamed, begging for release.

"Barty! Release the man at once, Lucius you know what to do." Lord Voldemort spoke up from the back of the group.

Malfoy nodded before turning towards the Auror still waiting for crouch to release the man. After another few seconds he abridged, Malfoy raised his wand _"Imperio!"_

The Auror immediately stood up then grabbed both wands off the floor then tossed them to Harry. He then turned and unlocked a cabinet on the all which seemed to contain the rest of the wands, unless the name was a known Death Eater the wands where handed to Harry. He looked looked Voldemort for confirmation before handing one of each to the most promising looking prisoners. Harry handed the first wand to a shabby looking man but not as gaunt looking as most of the prisoners, his name was Franklin Montague, he was sure he had heard the last name before but couldn't quite figure it out. He handed out the rest before was left with the selected few wands.

They made their way out of the security area deeper into the High security wing. The double doors opened easily, not a noise could be heard in the place. It seemed as if every prisoner being held in the wing was waiting for something, Harry chalked it up to the fact that their _hosts _were currently floating over the sea. As they made their way through the wing Harry and several other Death Eaters made sure to release the prisoners they were ordered to, Wormtail looked as if Christmas had come early, _if only he knew _Harry thought.

The best reaction came from Bellatrix Lestrange, from what he had seen in the pensive and other memories but this was beyond that. She actually hugged the Dark Lord!

"My Lord!" she cried before launching herself at the most feared man in the world. After the initial outburst she seemed to regain whose prescience she was actually in before receiving her wand with genuine tears in her eyes.

The next thing surprised him immensely, Bellatrix turned around and shrieked. "You see! I told you our master would come for us!" she screamed at what Harry figured was her husband and his brother. The man with the twisted face and constant sneer, Antonin Dolohov merely grunted while receiving his wand.

Most of the prisoners which were released from this area were worse for wear, to say the least. Most having spent over a decade in hell on earth, today must have been like a vacation not having Dementors present. When the now twenty strong group made their way to the security desk they were greeted by two shocked looking Aurors. Harry immediately recognized Kingsley Shacklebolt and the second Auror whose name he believed was Dawlish, Kingsley seemed shaken a little but still holding it together, Dawlish looked ready to wet himself. Harry who was feeling particularly excited decided to taunt the pair.

"Auror Shacklebolt, had we known you'd be joining us we would have told you invite the rest of your Order." Harry, surprisingly didn't even recognize the voice he currently spoke with. Kingsley's eyes narrowed as he withdrew his wand ready for a fight. Dawlish reluctantly drew his, Harry stepped towards Kingsley while the remaining Death Eaters seemed to be seizing up Dawlish, _poor bloke_. Kingsley made a snap decision and thrust his wand forward and shouted.

"_Expecto Petronum!" _A silvery cat erupted from the end of his wand and disappeared. Several Death Eaters began to chuckle but Voldemort looked frazzled.

"Hurry we must flee. Reinforcements are in route as we speak." This seemed to snap most of them out of their funk as they all begun firing curses at the dark skinned wizard. Dawlish however frozen, in what Harry assumed was fear managed to dodge two spells for being viscously struck down by the blinding green light that still brought goose bumps to Harry's neck.

It really was simply, _magical._ Watching as the last piece of what was Auror Dawlish was snuffed out. The curse was just as Harry had remembered it, while he would admit he was in a rage induced spree when he had begun his cleanse, this was different. He really got to savor the rushing noise that whizzed by his head and ended Dawlish, it really was like cutting the stings off a puppet, clean and simple. Harry didn't even know who cast the curse but the reaction was unanimous, joyous.

Harry and the rest quickly turned their wands on the retreating form of Kinsgley Shacklebolt who was currently making his way towards the outer perimeter, not even the bravest and skilled of Aurors stood a chance against five skilled Death Eaters let alone twenty.

Harry was not to be perturbed began sprinting after the Auror, _it wouldn't do well to let him escape. _Harry and the rest of the Death Eaters were rounding the corner when they were met by a sight Albus Dumbledore stood sentient flanked currently by Kingsley and surprisingly Madam Amelia Bones. Standing not too far away was around ten Aurors and a few Order members, Harry was able to pick out Tonks who was sporting purple hair, _probably the best fighters._

Harry acted quickly before the spell fire began lurching forward in a motion which looked like he was about to toss a brick, but instead he thrust his wand towards the ground. _"Ara Custodia!" _The lavender beam of light erupted out of his wand before striking the ground in front of them. It rumbled slightly before a pale lavender colored shield sprung into the air, the shield was easily seven foot tall and three men wide.

The Death Eaters including Harry and Lord Voldemort glared at the forces standing in front of their exit.

"Good evening, Tom." Spoke Dumbledore in a false cheerful voice. Harry heard a hiss which he knew was Voldemort at Dumbledore using his given name.

"Dumbledore." Voldemort practically growled in a low voice which Harry did not think possible. "Blood traitors our not, every drop of magical blood spilt is a shame. I would advise you and your, _followers _to allow us to pass."

"We both know that isn't possible, Tom." Harry knew it as well but it couldn't hurt.

"Very well."

And with that the battle had begun. Voldemort and Dumbledore locked in a fierce battle while the Aurors and Order members began firing spells into the crowd of Death Eaters. Harry's shield held strong under the intense barrage of spell fire although he could see the shield wouldn't hold much longer, the tint on the shield was starting to darken, a clear sign it wouldn't last much longer.

Harry took this as his exit and began exchanging spells with the Head of the DMLE herself, Amelia Bones. She looked slightly surprised to be approached and Harry knew why. He had seen several battles from Lord Voldemort's perspective and she was one of the fiercest duelers in all of the magical world. Her talent with a wand was passed by few, but she like many others on the _Light _side had their one gaping weakness. Most if not all were above using the Dark Arts which would ultimately lead to their downfall.

Even during the period in which Barty Crouch Senior had allowed the use of all three unforgiveables few Aurors actually used the spells for fear of being tempted, or tainted. Harry had to admit, he did get the best _thrill _using the unforgiveables.

Shifting his attention fully to Bones, he began firing. He started off quickly but lightly not wanting to exert himself on a single opponent when his skill might be needed later. He fired with low level spells such as jelly legs, stunners, body binds and low level physical spells.

Her reaction was almost comical, she seemed to know each counter curse flicking her wand lazily and almost pompously at Harry's spells. He smiled under his mask before firing his cutting curse, the blinding white Frisbee shot out of his wand roaring towards his unsuspecting opponent who still had the presence of mind to dodge. The cliff behind her was currently supporting a gash in its face about the size of a human arm.

She looked from the spell damage back to Harry who was twirling his wand arrogantly, she knew now she had been had. Harry resumed spell fire but this time mixing in some excellent charm work and transfiguration, while he did prefer spell fire and more combat related spells he was talented in battle transfiguration and charms.

He demonstrated this while by cleverly animated some of the rubble which had fallen off the face of the cliff during the battle into a what looked oddly like a gravel house elf. The rock elf launched itself at Madam Bones who easily banished the minion back into the cliff but the elf wasn't to be perturbed as it resumed its task. Taking this as a sign she fired a reductor curse directly at it turning the once proud rock soldier into a fine mist of dust.

Harry growled angrily before calling on his favorite fire spell without speaking any incantation he waved his wand summoning his flaming minion this time taking shape as a large sinister looking phoenix. Harry would have snorted had he not been so caught up in the battle. The creature launched itself into the air before barreling towards Bones who seemed surprised somebody was actually able to control a spell as dangerous ad Fiendfyre, _I'm full of surprises _Harry thought.

Harry took a second to glance around as Bones was currently doing battle and losing with his flaming counterpart. The Aurors who were outnumbered to being with were losing ground steadily against the larger horde of Death Eaters. Voldemort and Dumbledore were still locked in combat a thing stream of light seemingly connecting the two wands, it looked oddly like Harry's encounter in the graveyard, save both had different colored spells.

Harry turned his attention back towards his opponent just to see her banish it back towards Harry before transfiguring the beast into a wolf which launched itself at Harry. Harry was impressed to say the least, it was difficult to transfigure mid battle, and it was extremely difficult to transfigure a moving object, let alone a flying one. It was near impossible to transfigure a being created through the Dark Arts like Fiendfyre.

He wasn't to be defeated though as he easily struck down the wolf almost immediately after being created. Harry stared at the corpse for a moment before a brilliant yet insane thought entered his mind. If transfiguring a moving object in battle was difficult then this definitely landed in the impossible category. Harry once again turned his wand on Bones.

"_Avada Kedavra! Accio." _The first spell raced towards Bones who had no choice but to summon a large slab of rock to protect herself the instantaneous death which was speeding towards her. The second spell was lost to her ears in the mad dash to save her life.

The body Harry was pointing his wand at raced towards him before Harry waved his wand lazily causing it to stop and float gently towards him. Harry pointed his wand directly at the chest of the dead Auror, he seemed to be missing his left arm but Harry wasn't concerned.

Harry waved his wand from the man's head, then to his chest, head, legs all the while chanting in had seen this technique used once in battle by Lord Voldemort when he and his forces were outnumbered and put it to good use. Harry on the other hand was using is mainly for shock and awe. Harry had begun chanting again.

"_Recipero Corporis Alacritas Inferius!" _

The bodies' eyes snapped open, they were completely white and looked, _dead._ While the skin turned a deathly pale color that would have scared the wits out of everybody in the area. Harry was to determine to care as he immediately released the Inferius from its invisible binds and sent it lumbering towards its victim.

Madam Bones eyes widened and cycled through many emotions much to Harry's surprise and amusement. Harry was able to catch some of her thoughts during this period of shock they were jumbled together awe, fear and to his immense surprise she was impressed, she hadn't been tested this hard in a very long time. Not to be outdone though, she transfigured the remaining slab of rubble she had sued to protect herself into another wolf which clamped onto the monsters leg. Harry would have chuckled at his servant's reaction, which was simply to drag the gnawing beast along with it.

A thought seemed to strike Bones as she twirled her wand violently over her head in a motion that Harry had seen one to many times in Voldemort's battles with Dumbledore. The thin whip of fire materialized out of her wand wrapping itself around the now shrieking Inferi's neck.

Harry glared violently at the now smirking Bones. Harry noticed that not only she but he was currently panting, he also knew that neither had successfully landed a direct spell on each other and the only damage that had been done was a few scratched that she bore and Harry was certain he the same. Her hair and robes seemed to be singed slightly.

Madness engulfed Harry for the second time in the past five minutes. Harry twirled his wand in a clockwise motion snapping off a rather weak shield charm protecting him for his impromptu ritual. He wrapped his right hand tightly around the base of his holly wand before covering it with his left. He began whispering the spell to himself.

"_Atra Veneficus Tego Texi Tectum." _The effect was slow but progressing. A small dark purple sphere of magic which was around the size of Neville's remember all appeared out of thin air. Harry kept up his chant with his eyes currently screwed up tightly shut oblivious to the battle around him which had currently stopped and was watching him.

Bones fired off a reductor curse which effectively shattered Harry's weak shield charm. The second spell she sent a stunner was seemingly engulfed in Harry's growing orb of blackness. Harry seemed oblivious to everything but the chant and the pulse of the spell waiting to be released.

Bones began firing off more deadly curses. Bone breaker, reductor, cutting, vomiting, mind altering, nothing. The only effect the spells seemed to be having was Harry was growing more drained after every spell but showed little to no weakness to the watching crowd. After every spell he would wince and the control he had on the spell would seemingly slip a little more away, soon he thought. Bones had just screamed at the top of her lungs. "_Crucio!" _

"No!" Dumbledore bellowed frightened _and for good reason,_ while Voldemort with a look of pride on his face whispered to nobody in particular "Yes."

The spell connected with the now quaffle sized sphere, Harry staggered back as if hit by a bludger, then it happened. The spell pulsed almost as if it was angry before Harry opened his eyes and released his hold on the spell. The ball literally sprang to life before it rushed towards Madam Bones, if Harry was hit by a bludger than she was hit by truck. Her body was flung violently with only the face of the cliff to brace her fall.

The effect, was more than Harry could have hoped for. Both her arms looked broke while her legs looked to be bent at very odd angles, which must have been from the bone breakers plus the impact. She was moaning in agony which Harry presumed was the effect of the cruciatus, she wasn't spitting up slugs but gobs of blood. Besides her mouth she was bleeding rather badly from several open wounds. She took a few shallow gasps before her eyes glassed over, Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was dead.

The Death Eaters cheered and roared their approvals, while what was left of the _Light _side's resistance collectively gasped and cried out. Harry who was currently gasping with his hands on his knees bent over slowly stood up straight raising his wand arm to more cheers of victory. Harry surveyed the battlefield, a few prisoners they had been attempted to help escape were dead while most of Dumbledore's forces were dead. The only three standing were Dumbledore, Tonks, Kingsley and an Auror whose name Harry didn't know.

"Collect your dead, Dumbledore." Lord Voldemort spoke looking directly at a very grave looking Dumbledore. "Lord Voldemort is merciful, am I not?" The Death Eaters nodded their affirmative. Dumbledore begrudgingly summoned all of the fallen towards him and the remaining survivors including Harry's Inferius. The Death Eaters roared with laughter when they saw the deformed corpse, Dumbledore on the other hand shook his head sadly.

He quickly transfigured a piece of stone into a longer piece of rope which was then used to transport the entire group of people containing deceased and alive. Harry looked around to see Voldemort surveying the battlefield.

"Lucius create us a portkey. Leave the dead, they have served their purposes. Collect the wands." He spoke clearly. Harry wanting something to do began checking the bodies for wands, he nearly fainted when he came across the body of none other than Peter Pettigrew. He gave out a cry of outrage when he first saw _it._

"Harry, do not mourn the dead." Spoke Lord Voldemort in a joking manner, clearly he wouldn't be mourning any of the deceased tonight.

"Don't worry. I'm just jealous of whoever did the deed, me and Sirius had big plans for Wormy here. Sirius will be so disappointed." Harry spoke shaking his head sadly.

"Whats this? My cousin the blood traitor serving the Dark Lord?" Spoke up the newly freed Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry stepped forward and removed his mask smiling at the no doubt insane witch in front of him. "Potter!" she shrieked "What is this filthy half-blood doing here?"

"Bella, young Harry here is one of my most faithful, if not my most." She seemed stunned by these words and cowered back "He was able to retrieve the full prophecy, which just so happens to pertain to the Longbottom child you just so deemed imprudent during your raid on their manor." Here Bellatrix flushed.

"My lord, you know I am your most faithful. We couldn't find the child and we were desperate to find your whereabouts, but more Aurors showed up before we could leave." Spoke Bellatrix frantically.

"Yes I know, Barty has relayed the entire ordeal to me. You like many others will have your chance to prove your loyalties again." Spoke Lord Voldemort with an authority that sent an involuntary shudder down Harry's spine. "Now we must really be returning." And with that they all portkeyed back into Malfoy Manor.

It was an event to say the least. The reunited Black sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa began crying and hugging in a display of affection Harry hoped he didn't find himself at the end of anytime soon. The rest of the escapees wound up getting completely hammered on fire whiskey.

Harry who had drunken the alcoholic drink before wasn't as surprised as he was the first time he had drunken it and burned his throat thoroughly. The rest of the Death Eaters drank it like it was pumpkin juice while telling the stories of the battle, it turns out Pettigrew was struck by a poorly aimed Killing Curse by newly freed Death Eater Thorfin Rowle, moron.

The tide of the conversation turned towards the duels each person had. To his surprise he found himself taking pride in his work of the defeat of Madam Bones, a worthy opponent. Many a Death Eaters had fallen to her wand. Draco who watched the proceedings was shooting Harry envious glares that only made Harry smirk at the boy.

The party was nearing eight o clock when Harry decided to take his leave. He stood and began derobing, revealing muggle jeans and a t shirt. A few Death Eaters sniggered at his apparel, he simply glared at them, it seemed to quite them down. Draco on the other hand seemed to have gained some courage, obviously he didn't think what Harry had done during the battle was true.

"Really, Potter? You call yourself a follower of the Dark Lord, meanwhile you go around dressing like a mudblood." Draco said with a sneer, nobody was laughing.

"Funnily enough, Draco, I seem to recall rather vividly when a certain mudblood blackened your eye." Harry spoke, smirking the whole time. This just seemed to enrage Draco even more who reached for his wand, he withdrew it with a curse on his lips. Before he could even speak the incantation his wand was in Harry's hand.

The thing which really set it off was the fact that Harry hadn't even withdrawn his wand. "Seems my wandless magic is up to par, what say you Draco?" Draco was fuming so Harry decided to give the ponce his wand back and return _home. _He portkeyed back a moment later.

"What do you see in him my lord?" Spoke up Lucius Malfoy. Most of the other Death Eaters all chimed in their agreement.

"I see a lot of myself in him."

…xXx…

Corpse-Corporis

Revive-recipero

Animate-alacritas

The dead- Inferius

Thanks for the reviews again and once more if anybody has questions feel free to ask, now onto some explanations.

Also please don't trash my latin skills. I don't know ecaxtly how to write with it and don't really feel like learning. I write it in latin the same way I write and read in English, I know in some languages the words sound different or at least are spoken different like words are jumbled, sort of like the way Yoda speaks.

Atra-Veneficus -Tego Texi Tectum translates to something like Black-Magic-Shield/Protect/To cover etc.

The image I want people to see is something like the scene during the OOTP movie, during the duel in the Atrium right after Voldemort escapes the water and right before he shatters the glass. He sort of holds his wand towards his chest and black like _magic_ sort of protects him, then he screams and it sends Dumbledore flying back a little, which causes the glass to shatter. That's sort of the image I wanted, it absorbs the spells sending them back after a certain period of time =).

Sorry I couldn't find a link =(

Ara Custodia translates to Protection.

When you read this I want you to picture something like one of the shields from the game halo. You know the alien shields that are deployable, you throw it on the ground and it pops out from the base. If yhou shoot it enough it will disappear, I hope you understand. If not hears a link.

.com/wiki/Stationary_Shield_Generator

…xXx…

I put several sort of mementos to JKR and the Harry Potter series. Like by having Thorfin Rowle kill a fellow death eater by accident like in HBP. Or by having Madam Bones impressed by his magic, even though it was being used against her.

I'm still on the border deciding Hermione at the moment, I could easily picture her switching sides once she finds out what Ron is up to but I don't really see how the Death Eaters would accept her. Ron's embarrassment will definitely be coming up next chapter. Any ideas? I already have a good one but I would take good suggestions so feel free to post.

I have already decided several _good guys. _Who will be joining the dark side, the hardest choices are Lupin, Tonks and several other students. So once again if anybody has suggestions go ahead and suggest.

To Slytherin's diary, if it doesn't make any sense I don't care, lol. I have no clue when the founders were around except that on the wiki it said around the medieval times, I think. I also don't really recall when the witch hunts were but it matters little. It really isn't supposed to be anything important, I just decided to put it in there for muggle bashing and comedic relief. So if I hurt your feelings in the historical happenings area I'm truly sorry.

The inferi thing, well they never really went over how to create them, I think. so I just figured you could do it easily, I mean Voldemort did have an entire lake filled with them. Part of me wanted to have Harry turn Wormtail into one but I didn't fancy having a smelly corpse Wormtail walk carrying a tea tray.

Onto the Legilemency part, I'll clear it up if anybody was confused.

Active- With a wand and incantation (Legilimens) most of the time. Touching, staring and really _trying _is active. Active often alets the victim, like when Snape and Harry had their lessons, both people can see the thoughts or memories.

Passive- Can be done with a wand to help but is mainly done wandless. Allows the user to see surface thoughts such as when a person is angry its much easier. Inspiration for this came from a few places in HBP. In the bathroom when Snape wanted to know about the potion book, also during their duel he tells Harry to close his mind when he sees him using Levicorpus. He didn't use any incantation and made no sign of using his wand so its passive in my book.

Next chapter is going to be Hogwarts so throw on yer robes kiddies.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

I'm still deciding if I want sweet potatoes with marshmallow or apple pie….


	5. Back in BlackRobes

**Chapter 5. Back in Black….Robes.**

…**xXx…**

Thanks for all the views and reviews

Just a reminder, Italic means thoughts. For the most part.

The rest of the story will be in third person, if not it's just a mistake that slipped me. Thoughts will be italic and first person. Memories and other _important _things will be italic as well. You'll figure it out.

First I'd like to discuss the wandless magic part of the story. I'm not trying to overdo it, I found the little I put in so far to be acceptable. If you listen to Tom's first meeting at ten he tells Dumbledore he can hurt people who are mean to him and he can control animals….Sounds a little like wandless unforgiveables to me, how about you?

Now rarely do they go into detail in the main story. For instance when Harry regrows his hair after it being shaved off, I always wondered if he was possibly a metamorphmagus. Or when he wound up on the roof, was that apparition or did he fly/float?

Another instance is when he faced Quirrel, the story says Quirrel raised his hand to perform a deadly curse… Also during that scene I think it says something about Quirrel snapping his fingers and ropes binding Harry, I'm not certain. In OOTP the wandless lumos along with when his uncle is choking him he electrocutes him slightly I believe.

I just try and interpret different things I read along the way. They say he grew his hair back, I'll twist into being a metamorph. You call it accidental magic I call it adding a twist =).

The patronus changing was just an interesting idea I had, this is the year Harry first comes into contact with the creatures and I thought it would be an interesting idea instead of the cannon way. I mean if Tonks can have hers change just because Remus doesn't want to make a litter than I think Harry can have his patronus change.

Somebody mentioned Astoria, well there isn't much said about her side for she's Daphne's younger sister. I don't really want to deal with that, and I don't mean writing more I mean the fact that she is possibly a second or third year. I just don't see it happening. Sorry.

Kdog77….EXACTLY! Someone out there understands…

**...xXx…**

Harry was currently glaring at the back of Mrs. Weasley's head with a burning passion to choke the insufferable woman. Harry wanted to scream at the top of his lungs proclaiming his allegiance to the Dark Lord, it would be much simpler than having what seemed like an endless amount of guards surrounding him for no reason. Well no reason to him, to them of course Harry was the Dark Lord's number one target.

_At least Sirius gets to see me onto the train, _Harry thought happily bringing a genuine smile to his face. This brief show of emotion was quickly squashed down when he looked around to see many people, mainly Hogwart's students, eyeing him suspiciously. He just glared at the ones he thought to be staring a little too hard, causing most of them to shrink under his powerful gaze. _Cowards._

Harry was listening to Sirius speak in hushed tones while they waited for the rest of the Order to finish rounding up his _friends. _Of course with Mad Eye leading the charge they had decided to split up and converge on the platform at different times. He was even more on edge after the attack which took place the night before.

It warmed Harry's heart to know he was making a difference. Technically he wasn't _supposed_ to know, and by that he meant not over hearing it. Top security was enlisted last night at Grimmauld Place to the discovery under wraps. Letting the little kiddies know what was going on was out of the question after all, even if it was a Mass Breakout. The Prophet also didn't have anything in it related to the attack, it would likely be on the front page in a weeks' time.

_I wonder who they will try and pin it on…Can't put it on Sirius without looking like idiots. _

Nobody had spoken at breakfast that morning and the kids could tell something was up. Harry of course just shrugged it off saying "Dumbledore would handle it." he of course already knew what it was and didn't really feel like talking to them anyway. Especially, not his front row details.

_Although I could probably chalk it up to a vision or some other rubbish_.

Of course once the emergency meeting was over the previous night Sirius relayed the news to a worn out Harry.

**...xXx…**

"So, Sirius. Do tell." Harry spoke calmly in a tone which he knew would only infuriate Sirius. Harry loved mocking Sirius with his well practiced drawl. He used it on many an occasion to infuriate the easily excitable man.

"Dumbledore claims that the Dark Lord's number one enforcer murdered Amelia Bones." Sirius spoke ignoring Harry's tone.

Harry shrugged before speaking. "I had to show them I wasn't playing around." Sirius' jaw dropped, nearly hitting the floor. Just then the door fell open revealing a red faced Ginny Weasley. Harry and Sirius both had their wands ready. "Blimey Ginny, you ever heard of knocking or maybe not eavesdropping?" Harry spoke angrily. He then shot Sirius a glare seeing as it was his fault the door wasn't properly locked, at least Sirius had the tact to look guilty.

"So what happened? Give me all the juicy details." Spoke Ginny cheerfully, apparently already forgetting about her rude entrance.

So Harry spoke, and juicy details did he reveal. Sirius of course added his little details of what he knew what had happened at Azkaban. He was furious when Harry relayed that Dumbledore was telling the truth in the passing of one Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius was, _impressed_. While unfortunate as a death may be, Sirius was excited to say the least that all of his and Harry's hard work paid off. Ginny looked slightly envious and rightfully so. While training with a future Dark Lord was a privilege, actually training and learning alongside the Dark Lord was even better. Harry seeing the looks he was getting decided to speak up.

"Don't worry, Ickle Gin-Gin, I'll train you up real good at school." Ginny looked positively livid after Harry was done speaking while Sirius was trying to contain in his laughter.

"Watch it, Potter." She snarled at Harry, sending Sirius into a laughing fit.

…**xXx…**

After the Order had dumped off the rest of the kids and had left Harry and Ginny separated from the rest of the group. Fred and George left to go and find Lee Jordan, Harry didn't even plan on waiting for Ron and Hermione but of course that wouldn't do.

"Sorry, Harry. You know us being prefects and all, got to go and sit with the other prefects." Spoke Ron loudly. Harry didn't even spare him a glance before he left with Ginny looking for an empty cabin, it wouldn't do good to talk with another present. _Although I have been wanting to try a memory charm…_

Harry was eventually dragged into a cabin with an odd looking girl when they couldn't find an empty cabin to themselves. He thought he may have seen around before but couldn't put a name to the face. It couldn't get much worse though, Neville Longbottom had been discretely trying to catch Harry's eye but he had just followed Ginny's lead.

"Hey, Luna." Ginny spoke up to the blonde. _Must be in her year._

"Hello, Ginny. You're Harry Potter." She spoke up in an odd dreamy sounding voice. She had long dirty blonde hair and was wearing a pair of ridiculous glasses that Harry could only guess went with the equally ridiculous magazine. The Quibbler, he had heard many a tales about that oddity.

Harry couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes at the strange girl. "No I'm not. Neville Longbottom, pleasure to meet you." Harry spoke extending his hand. Ginny swatted his arm. It wouldn't be the first time a moron believed he was the squib.

"Luna Lovegood meet Harry Potter. Harry Potter meet Luna Lovegood." This time Luna shook Harry's hand.

"You've been practicing dark magic." Spoke Luna in dreamy voice, not judging or accusing him but still curious. Harry too was curious. He stared straight into her large pale eyes and jumped in. What he saw was disturbing to say the least.

"_Mummy, did daddy say when we would get to go hunting again?" Spoke up a girl which Harry immediately recognized as Luna Lovegood around nine or ten years old. _

_The woman she was speaking to was clearly her mother in words and looks. She much like her daughter had dirty blonde hair which was currently piled up into a bun and placed on the top of her head while she worked on a potion. She didn't spare a glance to Luna before she spoke._

"_I don't know, Luna. Be a dear and go get the crushed manticore fang." _

_Luna nodded happily before rushing out of the room her hair swaying behind her as she made her way into what Harry assumed was the kitchen. She scrunched up her face in concentration while she surveyed a few of the jars in front of her. She clearly found the correct one before making her way back to her mother._

_A small crack broke the silence freezing Luna where she stood jar in hand. Slowly she made her way back into the room and crept quietly into the closet to view what was happening. Her mother was speaking with a formidable looking man wearing a long gray cloak._

"_Mind telling me exactly what you're doing, Lovegood?" The man said his voice laced with anger and sarcasm. He obviously knew what she was doing and didn't like it._

"_Belby, you startled me. I'm working on a new potion of course." She spoke in a startled and slightly frightened tone._

"_Ah, yes. A new potion, your work on the wolfsbane was well done. I'm proud to say I backed you the resources. Some of my people however…" He let the rest of what he was going to say hang._

"_Whatever do you mean?" Spoke the woman who was no longer working on the potion. She looked much more nervous than before, Harry also noticed she was eyeing the wand currently in the man Belby's hand. Hers however was on the other side of the room. Little Luna seemed oblivious to it all._

"_You need to stop what you're doing. You said you were working on a potion to help these things. That was all good and well but you can't go around making these 'cures' as you call them."_

"_And why the hell not?" She snapped back, her fear gone for the moment._

"_You're angering the wrong people, Lovegood. Marrying a mudblood first, now working on these so called 'cures' for werewolves and vampires…." He spoke like earlier letting her figure the rest for herself._

"_You are one of them, aren't you? People always told me you were a suspected Death Eater but I didn't believe them. I let my needs blur my vision. I should have known someone like you wouldn't fund me just to help people. People like you always have ulterior motives" She spoke in a frightened yet accusing tone. _

_Belby gave a dry laugh which held no humor before rolling up his left sleeve exposing what Harry knew to be the dark mark. Luna's mother gasped at the confirmation. Harry knew that the mark would be faint as the Dark Lord wasn't 'alive' at the moment but finding out a friend or associate was a known Death Eater could be startling to some…_

"_So what now?" She asked angrily._

"_Like I said before, you stop doing what you were doing. I for one will no longer back you on this. You have made me and my people a good bit of money making the Wolfsbane but your 'ideas' can go no further."_

"_And if I don't listen to you?" She asked angrily but her voice was laced with fear._

_Little Luna stubbornly chose this moment to exit the closet and enter the conversation._

"_Mummy?" She said looking towards her mother. _

_Belby jumped and out of his seat and sent a stunner towards the little girl which flew over her head splashing against the wall. Luna's mother meanwhile had made her way towards her wand in a desperate attempt to defend herself and her daughter._

_Belby noticing this turned his attention from Luna to her mother, Belby's eyes darted too the potion and noticed it bubbling. Belby banished the potion with a quick flick of his wand towards Luna's mother. The effect was brutal. The shrieks of pain will forever be burned into Harry's memory. Luckily she didn't last long before death overtook the woman._

_Belby then turned his attention towards Luna who throughout this was still standing stock still eyes wide and her mouth hanging open frozen in what Harry suspected was horror. Not surprisingly Belby quickly turned his wand towards the little girl and fired before she could act._

"_Obliviate!" He cried loudly. "You will never remember the name or any memories you have of Damocles Belby. Your mother died in a potion accident, alone. I was never here." The dull white light seemingly engulfed Luna's head for a moment before disappearing. Belby didn't ever spare the corpse a glance before disappearing with a crack._

_Luna shook her head a few times before speaking. "Mummy?"_

Harry exited Luna's mind breathing heavy and feeling slightly ill. He of course had to relive his own parent's murder whenever he was in the presence of Dementors but this was different. That wasn't his memory, and as much as his own parent's murder saddened him, he envied there death's compared to what he had just witnessed.

"That was, _interesting._" Spoke Harry after he caught his breath. "I take it his memory charm didn't quite work?"

"Not entirely. I recovered the memory of that day and others of him sometime later." Luna spoke once again without the dreamy voice she had used when they first entered the cabin, and like in the memory.

"Care to explain?" Luna smiled mysteriously and shrugged before speaking.

"I'm not entirely sure, memory charms don't work on me, _entirely_. During my first year Lockheart attempted to charm me when I said he couldn't possibly do some of the things he did, it didn't work. My mind is also very secure. Most Legilimens can't enter it, I allowed you in. I can also _sense _emotions and magic as well as the surface thoughts of some people if I focus hard enough, I like to think of myself as a natural Occlumens and Legilimens. " Harry sat bewildered. _I knew she was strange_.

"So you know about Ginny and I. What we are?" Luna nodded reluctantly. "Another question, care to explain why your voice before sounded so, _dreamy?_" Luna beamed at this.

"Well I am Loony Lovegood." She spoke in the dreamy tone once again. Ginny had to stifle a laugh behind her hand.

"Al right, want to explain why you showed me that memory?" Asked Harry a little agitated at all the games she was playing.

"But you already know." She spoke with the dreamy voice still there.

Harry was ready to snap at her before he saw her looking intently at the door they had come in. As if on cue a girl with long read hair strolled by their door currently sporting a red face a puffy eyes, she had been crying. Harry looked back to see Luna staring at him, Harry raised a questioning eyebrow. "Susan Bones, her aunt was Amelia Bones."

_So that's what this was about. A bloody guilt trip. Because some wannabe Death Eater decided to kill her mother she has the right to tell me off? Not likely._

"I take it you know what happened to her aunt?" Harry spoke controlling most of his anger. She nodded sadly again. "Do you know _who_ did it to her aunt?" Harry spoke tilting his head to the side slightly, Luna nodded again, causing Harry to smile grimly. Luna looked startled, for the first time. "So that's what this was then, huh? A guilt trip, trying to make me feel bad for killing a blood traitor and some filthy muggles."

"No, I'm just trying to help you understand."

Harry seriously felt like strangling this lunatic, fitting name. Forget Loony how's about Lunatic Lovegood.

"Understand what?" Harry snarled.

"Everybody has a choice."

Harry couldn't help himself and laughed rather loudly and slightly disturbingly.

"Oh, Loony. You see that is where you're wrong. Some of us don't exactly get to make choices. For some of us, our choices get made for us." Harry spoke motioning to himself and a frowning Ginny. "Now some of us choose wrong, for instance your mother. In all her wisdom decided to go off and marry herself a mudlbood." Harry spoke finishing with a sneer. He noticed that Luna's large silver eyes flashed with anger for a moment.

"Your mother was a muggleborn." Spoke Luna in an offhand tone gazing intently at Harry.

"And she served her purpose." Harry said sneering again, this time Luna's eyes flashed with what Harry knew to be sadness. _And was that pity?_ "Like I was saying, some of us have our choices taken away from us. For instance myself, I would have much rather lived with my godfather then those muggles." Spoke Harry saying the last word as if it was something disgusting. "Now Ginny here, I think she would have liked to have a choice whether or not her first diary harbored a piece of the Dark Lord. I myself take pride in what I hold as I now know Ginny does." Harry patted Ginny on the shoulder, enjoying it immensely when he saw Luna frown. "Now others like you chose wrong." Luna raised a blonde eyebrow and Harry grinned viscously, enjoying what he was about to do. "You for instance should have been a good little girl and stayed in the closet and maybe your mummy would have got off with a little slap on the wrist, but no you had to but in and get your mother fried." Harry could see the hurt and regret in her eyes, which quickly changed to anger.

"You of course would know a lot about staying put in small confined spaces, wouldn't you Harry?" Spoke Luna dreamily which just enraged Harry even more.

_How dare she speak of the Dursleys! _Harry was on his feet with his wand drawn before he could stop himself. Luna just sat there smiling pleasantly looking intently at the tip of Harry's wand which was currently glowing an eerily familiar sickly green color.

"I think you should leave, Lovegood. Or you'll wind up just like the muggles that decided to cross me, and trust me when I say that I won't be as generous as Belby." Harry practically growled at Luna who still had the courage or insanity too not look affected by Harry's outburst.

Luna stood slowly gathering up her belongings, she turned to the door after gazing at both Ginny and Harry. She shook her head sadly and turned towards the door and departed without another word. Harry sat down across from Ginny glaring murderously at her, she gave him an apologetic smile and shrugged. Harry sighed, there wasn't anything he could do now.

_Everyone has a choice…_

_How wrong she was_, pondered Harry. Some people get there's taken away, _for their own good_…_For the Greater Good_. Harry visibly sneered as his thoughts immediately went to Dumbledore then his parents, the Dursleys, Mrs. Weasley. People who wanted him to make little choices, or if a choice was even made a pre plotted one. Which electives to take, choose to play quiditch, which color parchment to use, treacle tart or pumpkin pie. But when it came to something like living with abusive muggles or taking a trip to Diagon Alley his choice was ripped away from him.

Harry decided then and there he may have chosen which side to fight for but there was still a nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him he was slightly pushed into. He still couldn't resist the urge to smile when he thought about it though, Voldemort didn't fight for all of the things Harry believed in and wanted, but it was a start.

_It also doesn't hurt being able to exact revenge on those who have wronged me…_

Harry had felt firsthand the cruelty of muggles for over ten years. How Dumbledore and so many other muggle sympathizers like to think wizard kind is not so different from them, and how so very wrong they are. Give a wizard a wand and a muggle a wand, see who comes out alive when you tell them it's kill or be killed. Give a wizard a sword and a muggle a sword and its fifty, fifty. Wizards were special while muggles were common.

Harry also knew the discrimination werewolves, vampires and many other _half breeds_ who answered or would eventually answer the Dark Lord's call felt. That could be once again chalked up to the hateful muggles he spent a decade of his life with. While Voldemort may spread the pureblood agenda he did allow people deemed unworthy of jobs by most into his midst. _It's better than nothing_…How stupid Lupin was, playing lapdog for Dumbledore. Meeting with wolves that would never dream of siding with Dumbledore or the Light. How could you? When said side wants you to get yourself registered and tagged like a piece of meat, not even a human in the Ministry's eyes. A Magical Creature that should be talked down to.

From there his thoughts strayed to the thing that had been constantly nagging him, Dark Magic. He enjoyed it. There was no denying it anymore. Sadly though he felt like a little child hiding nasty little secrets every time he had practiced spells at Grimmauld place. For it was illegal for reasons Harry couldn't come up with side for fear, while much of it was dangerous that didn't give the Wizengamot the right to outright ban a person's right.

_This was people's heritage! Someone's grandfather, uncle, father, mother, sister created these spells, potions, artifacts, books. And a few idiotic Ministry workers who know nothing think they have the right to incarcerate people who embrace there family's heritage?_ _NO! _Harry thought violently, he was going to fight for what he believed in, what he _wanted_. His choice.

Harry sat in silence going over his lesson plans he had while Ginny read from a charms book. They were both interrupted when none other than Cho Chang knocked and opened the door.

"Oh, Hi Harry. I'm sorry. I'll just be going then." Cho tried to turn and go but Harry with the speed of a seeker cot her wrist gently in his hand. Turning to him he gave her his most charming smile. _I wonder if this is how Riddle used to do it…_

"Don't be silly. Join us. I was just giving Ginny here some lessons." Harry spoke making sure to emphasize that he and Ginny were in no shape or form a romantic relationship.

Ginny knew this and so did Harry. But Ginny being who she was always took pleasure in ruining Harry's plans and couldn't resist the urge to sabotage his romantic moment.

Cho smiled warmly back at Harry when he finally got his point across. The icing on the cake was definitely when he playfully ruffled Ginny's hair and called her "Ron's little sister."

"So, Cho. How was your summer?" Harry questioned.

"It was alright, I suppose. I've just," Here she bit her lip looking nervous. Harry could easily guess why by skimming her thoughts. Cedric was swimming around there.

"It's alright, Cho. Let it out." Harry set before getting up and sitting next to the pretty Asian.

Harry could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes and grinned inwardly.

"It's just…hard, ya know? Would you mind telling me how it happened? I just need to know." Cho spoke in a shaky voice.

"S'alright, you have the right to know." Harry spoke barely above a whisper.

Harry composed himself visibly for Cho. Much to Ginny's amusement who he could see grinning beneath her charms book. Harry knew Ginny was going to enjoy this as much as he would. He would of course give an edited version of the story, it would no doubt have the same ending, Cedric dying and Harry living but a little theatrics wouldn't hurt.

"We were transported to a graveyard, and Voldemort was there only he wasn't human." Harry heard Cho gasp but went on. "There were Death Eaters there as well. Peter Pettigrew was there as was others I couldn't get a good look at." Harry took a little more time to _compose _himself. "One of them cursed Cedric with some really dark magic." Harry didn't need to look up to know Cho was crying and Ginny was trying as hard as she could not to laugh. "He was in a bad way, Cho. He knew as well as I did that he wouldn't be able to make it much longer. So I went to his body, the Death Eaters gave us a moment, you see. And Cedric took my hand like this." Harry said taking Cho's hand. "And he looked me in the eye." Harry did the same to Cho. "And he said 'Harry tell Cho I'm sorry I couldn't be there for her. Tell her its ok to move on. I didn't want to lead her on and I'm sorry if she got that impression but we were better off friends. I know how much you care for her, Harry. Treat her well'. And then his hand went slack and I knew he was gone."

One.

Two.

Three.

Success. Cho threw herself at Harry and begun sobbing, quite loudly. Harry made shushing noises and tried to calm down the emotion girl while rubbing her back gently. Harry looked up to see Ginny shaking her head but smiling, Harry grinned back causing Ginny to mouth a single word. Asshole.

Harry knew Ginny was _probably_ right but Cho had it coming. Sort of…

When the crying finally calmed down Cho spoke up. "Thanks, Harry. I needed some closure." Harry nodded with his eyes closed for effect. "Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry. Here you are having to go through it all and I'm the one crying." Harry opened his eyes and _willed_ with his magic itself for a few tears to come. "Let it out Harry. It's alright to cry." So Harry did. Or at least he tried.

Instead of Harry comforting Cho, it was Cho _comforting_ a _sobbing_ Harry. Of course there were very few tears and it consisted of Harry shaking his shoulders in Cho's embrace but it did the job, quite well indeed. Harry learned early on that Cho was one for theatrics and made it a point to cry louder and shake violently, she ate it all up. He made sure he shouted words like "Why did have to die?" or "Why do the good die young?" Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he remembered the silencing charms he placed on the door earlier. Wouldn't do anyone any good to find Harry Potter _crying._

Harry pulled out of Cho's embrace and sniffed loudly while wiping hard at his eyes. _Gotta make it look real_. He turned to Cho and gave her a sad smile hoping to whatever god there was his eyes looked red and puffy. Cho gave Harry another hug and got up.

"If you need to talk, Cho. I'm here." Cho being the emotional persons she was pulled Harry into another rib crushing hug before nodding and leaving.

Unfortunately for Harry and Ginny Ron and Hermione were passing and saw this as an invitation to simply join in the festivities. Harry scowled at Ginny who shared the obvious distaste with Harry. Ron flopped himself down where Harry and Cho recently were with Hermione sitting timidly next to him.

"You lot didn't get anything off the trolley?" Ron spoke looking at Harry.

"What am I, Weasley, your own personal candy store? Buy your own you selfish git." Harry snapped back at the boy. Ginny thought it was quite funny and giggled behind her book while Hermione looked worriedly between a fuming Harry and tomato colored Ron.

Harry reached out with a probe to Ron and Hermione to gage their thoughts on his outburst.

_Oh I just knew he wasn't going to take it well! I hoped we would get along but it just doesn't seem to be working._ Hermione fretted. _Oh dear, Ginny is reading up. I might as well join her, it is our O.W.L. year after all._ Hermione thought much to Harry's amusement before pulling out her own book.

Ron's thoughts were amusing.

_Fuck you Potter!_ He mentally screamed as if Harry could hear him, little did he know Harry could…_Fucking asshole making me look bad in front of Mione_…_Mione was this Hermione's pet name? I certainly haven't heard it yet_. Harry thought to himself. _Was Hermione going to start calling Ron something ridiculous now like…Won won?_

"So, Mione," Harry spoke up gaging Ron's reaction. He of course went red as if he did something wrong while Hermione looked stunned. "O.W.L's are this year, we have to make sure we study hard."

"Mione?" She questioned with a slight pout on her face.

"Yeah, it's just a name I thought up for you. It's such a hassle saying Hermione all of the time." Harry said smiling encouragingly. Harry didn't need Legilimency to know she was thinking about it, after what seemed like ages she smiled and nodded.

"Oh, well I like it." She said smiling once again at Harry. Harry turned his smile towards Ron and smirked victoriously at the red head. "And you're ever so right about the O.W.L's. I'm going to need to your help with Ronald, he didn't do so good last year."

"Don't worry, Ronald will be alright with us."

…**xXx…**

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall surrounded reluctantly by Ron, Hermione, and Neville with Ginny on his immediate right. Neville was looking around nervously while Ron and Hermione were shooting him dark and in the latter's case curious looks. Harry had hurried off the train with Ginny and wound up in a Thestral pulled carriage with younger students he had never heard of or even seen before.

Harry's attention turned towards the sorting hat which was just beginning its yearly rant.

_In times of old when I was new,_

_And Hogwarts barely started,_

_The founders of our noble school,_

_Thought never to be parted,_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school,_

_And pass along their learning._

_"__Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided,_

_And never did they dream,_

_That they might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere,_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell,_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those whose_

_Ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife,_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted,_

_So, for instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin_.

Harry tuned out the actual sorting and sat brooding to himself while waiting for the food.

He couldn't resist the snort that came out of him when the hat finished. Hermione glared while Ginny smile shyly at him, she like him knew the reasons why. Beliefs. Choices. Sltyherins of course were the most _vocal _of their beliefs while the rest got along rather well. Harry found himself sympathizing with the house of serpents lately.

His thoughts trailed off into wondering what would of happened had he ended up in Slytherin, would he and Draco had been friends? Would Ron despise him like he does the rest of Slytherin house? Obviously. But would Hermione? Draco simply wanted to be friends with Harry Potter. Ron on the other hand wanted that but was immediately outshined by the fame and got greedy. Unlike Draco, Ron was dirt poor and couldn't handle being second best in more than one area.

While Harry wouldn't admit it to the boy's face Draco was a smart and somewhat powerful wizard. He held the top spot in potions for four years running. Sure he had a little help from Snape but his potions usually came out a least awarding him with an Exceeds Expectations.

Ron on the other hand simply dreamed of a world where he would be the star player of a Quiditch team, and wind up marrying someone who could cook and clean during all hours of the day. He had no dreams, no aspirations, and little to no talent to fulfill any of the current goals he had. Even his farfetched pro Quiditch fantasy was off.

_I've never even seen the moron play! He thinks he can go pro when he's not even on the bloody house team!_

The feast went by quickly and the speeches were even worse. Harry felt a very strong urge to strangle the new Defense teacher Delores Umbridge but chose not to. He knew she was planted there mainly to weaken the entire school while Harry trained his unit for the eventual fight. It was smart but having lessons with the toad wasn't going to be fun.

Also knowing that this was the woman who had sent the Dementors after him left a bad taste in Harry's mouth. Couple that with the looks she was giving him would rub anybody the wrong way…

Ron seemed to be turning into a Percy junior the way he was acting after the students were sent to their dorms. Hermione seemed functional and actually kind, not like Ron who made it a point to insult the younger students whether it was their height or just the way they walked.

Halfway out of the hall Harry felt something hit his head. He looked over to see Draco Malfoy smirking at him.

_He's going to be the test subject during my first class…_

They made it to the dorms without incident but that was where the fun stopped. At least for everyone _except Harry._

"Good summer, Dean?" Harry heard Ron asking Dean Thomas a suspected muggleborn in their dorm.

"Yeah, it was alright. Not as good as Seamus' was though, eh Seamus?" Dean said swatting Seamus Finnegan on the shoulder. Harry knew Dean was joking with Seamus and it clearly irked Seamus the wrong way from the looks he was giving surprisingly enough, Harry.

"What happened?" Egged on the moronic, Ron.

"Me, ma didn't want me to com back ta school." Spoke up Seamus sending a weak glare at Harry who stood leaning against a recliner with his arms crossed.

"And whys that?" Spoke up Harry startling half of the common room.

"Because a you." Seamus snapped at Harry.

Harry felt it was time for Legilimency and reached out.

_A family sat around the table eating breakfast. It was clear to Harry this was Seamus his mother and his father. From what Harry remembered Seamus' mother was a witch while his father was a muggle…_

_His mother was reading the Daily Prophet, no doubt currently bashing Harry and the Headmaster. She set down the paper before looking at Seamus._

"_Seamus, what do you know about Harry Potter?" _

"_Nothing really, ma. He's in my year but that's about it. He only hangs out with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."_

"_Did you also know he was a parseltongue?"_

_Seamus reddened slightly before answering. "Of course I did. He nearly killed another student in our second year by commanding a snake to kill him." Seamus obviously knew this was the wrong thing to say by the look on his mother's face. "I mean I think he did. I couldn't really tell what he was saying, it was all hissing and stuff. Snape vanished it before it could bite the kid."_

_Seamus' mother composed herself before speaking but was interrupted. "Speaking to snakes? Hissing you say?" Asked his father incredulously. "HA! Can't understand you lot and yer hocus pocus." He said laughing at his own joke. "What ever happened ter hard work, yeah? Carrying yer own lot instead of waving yer funny stick?" He quieted after that and went back to his breakfast._

"_Ya know, Seamus. Yer da maybe right."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I don't know if I want yer going back to the school this year. The prophet is saying lots o nasty things bout Dumbledore and Potter."_

"_So…?"_

"_It might be time for ya to go to another institution. Or perhaps a muggle school."_

"_WHAT?" Seamus yelled. "And where would I go, huh? Beauxbatons? Sorry ma but I'm not a poof. Durmstrang? They pop out Dark Wizards left and right. And you know I can't go to a muggle school now. Its too late fer me."_

"_That it is, Jules. The boy needs to keep learning his hocus pocus if he's ta make himself a living."_

"_Alright, alright. Just stay away from the Potter boy. And Dumbledore too. I always knew he was cracked up, but this? You-know-who back…We may be magical but people just don't come back from the dead."_

Harry shook his head out after reliving that breakfast with the Finnegan's.

"What happened, huh, Daddy wanted his son to take over the family business mowing lawns? I always knew muggles were worthless but that is low. Pulling his own son out of Hogwarts just because he can't learn magic." Harry closed his eyes and shook his head sadly completely ignoring the shocked gasps of the crowd. The best part was Harry knew it wasn't true. He knew it was actually Seamus' fathers influence that kept Seamus in school.

"Shut up!" Seamus roared getting to his feet. "And if you must know it was me ma that didn't want me to come back. She thinks you and Dumbledore finally lost it. Says you two are dangerous, wanted to pull me out."

Harry just rolled his eyes at the verbal love tap before responding. "Well, I'd have to agree," Harry was met by confused silence. "The pulling you out idea. Beauxbatons is a much better academy for poofs."

Several things happened at once. The growing crowd gasped. Seamus lunged. Harry acted. Flicking his wrist and drawing his wand in one smooth motion he had Seamus upside down thanks to the Levicorpus spell. Nobody watching except for possibly Ginny would have thought Harry capable of wandless magic. Silent, possibly. But wandless, no way. Hanging upside down Harry thought this was the moment he needed.

"Now, anybody else have anything to say?" Harry questioned in a lazy, bored voice.

"Fuck yo-" Harry didn't allow Seamus to finish as he silenced the fuming Irishmen.

"Like I was saying. If anybody else has anything to say, feel free to speak up. Although if I don't like what I hear you may end up stuck like Finnegan here for an extended period of time."

"You can't do this!" Interrupted Katie Bell of the Gryffindor Quiditch team. Harry smirked at her causing her to flush slightly.

"Oh, and who is going to stop me? Dumbledore, McGonagall? Ha!" Harry shouted causing several people to jump. Harry leveled a glare at Bell and reached out.

_Merlin, he's right. Everyone knows Potter Dumbledore are close._

"You know, Bell. You're right about that. We are pretty close." Harry said grinning at the shocked chaser.

_Shit, did he just read my wind?_

"You know, Bell, for a pureblood you sure do act alike a muggle. One does not read another's mind." Harry drawled. "The mind is not a book that can be opened and read at a moment's notice. Thoughts and memories are not etched onto the inside of your skull, waiting to be read. The mind is a complex many layered being. Or, at least most are." He said smirking at the now pale chaser.

Most of the crowd had no idea what was going on and Harry liked it that way. Personally targeting someone in front of a crowd of people with nobody knowing what was going on, priceless. Harry glared at Katie again.

Harry could almost feel the girl whimpering in fear. _Holy shit he is reading my mind_. Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance and amusement. _He really is crazy_.

"I assure you Bell, I am not crazy." Harry said crossing his hand over his heart.

"Get out of my head!" She screeched causing the crowd to jump again.

"What's going on here?" Ron bellowed loudly. "Break it up, break it up. I'm a prefect." Harry rolled his eyed before sending a wink at Ginny and heading up stairs.

_I'll let the Weasel sort out this mess…_

…**xXx…**

At breakfast the next day Harry put his next plans in motion. Operation Embarrass Ronald Billius Weasley had been activated. It would be cruel, vindictive and hurt quite a few people's feelings, but it would be worth it. While they were walking to breakfast Harry slowed his pace allowing Ron and Hermione to pass him.

Harry took aim and whispered._ "Locutus Veritas."_

The spell was a twist on the truth telling potion. It wasn't nearly as powerful but it would get the job done. It was honestly more of a babbling hex. The victim would have no clue what they were saying and wouldn't be able to stop it if they didn't have any experience in Occlumency, which Ron didn't. So he would be spilling all of his secrets in the crudest way possible. Holding no punches as the muggles would say.

From where Harry was standing he could tell it was already starting. "Hermione your hair is really bushy today. I don't like it." He stated plainly.

To Harry's amazement Hermione giggled like a little girl. "Ron, don't be a prat. You love my hair." _No Hermione he really doesn't_. _Fucking moron_. Harry wanted to scream.

They entered the Great Hall and took seats away from most of the table. Harry's incident in the common room left quite a bit of them scared. Most still probably didn't know exactly what happened. Except for what he did to Seamus, that much was obvious. But Katie got the worst of it, the poor girl still looked a mess. Harry sent her a wink causing her to flinch back as if struck.

Harry snorted before the group of three settled in and begun eating. Thankfully Ron was busy stuffing his face and not quite able to talk so they had time for an audience to build before the dam collapsed. They were just getting there times table when Harry started.

"So, Ron, what do you think of our times table?"

Ron frowned for a moment before speaking. "Can't stand it. Defense is going to blow with that ministry hag. You know, after finding out Scabbers was an animagus I wouldn't be surprised if Neville's idiotic toad didn't turn out to be Umbridge in disguise." The table chuckled at the joke. They of course had no clue who Scabbers was, but Umbridge did have an uncanny resemblance to a toad. "Potions is going to really stink, especially since it's with the Sltyherins and that greasy git Snape. I don't mind Herbology with the puffs, I think Professor Sprout is kind of sexy." Harry grimaced at that. The rest of the table thought it was funny but Harry knew Ron meant it… "I honestly can't stand transfiguration though. McGonagall is a right nasty bitch." The table gasped and McGonagall who was standing close enough to hear looked murderous.

"Really?" Harry egged on.

"Mhm. I mean come on, Snape practically ass rapes Gryffindor while pouring on the points for his house and that old hag can't even spare us some favoritism. Bollocks." Harry spared another look at McGonagall who looked angrier than the time they did battle with the troll.

"What about me?"

Ron smile pleasantly at Harry. "I can't stand you, honestly. You rich, famous, powerful and a lot of the girls think your good looking. You have everything I want. Except for Hermione of course." He said now smiling at a frowning Hermione.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Ronald?" She questioned angrily.

Ron simply rolled his eyes before speaking again. "Come off it. It's obvious isn't it? You and Harry were getting a little too close for my comfort. And it only got worse after Harry's name came out of the Goblet when I got super jealous. But now by me dating you it takes you out of the picture. You're not that bad on the eyes either, although most the other girls in the school are prettier. Except maybe some of the Sltyherins. I wouldn't fuck Bullstrode or Parkinson with my broomstick."

"So why are you dating me then?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice. Harry knew she was on the verge of tears.

"Well for starters your super smart. Too smart if you ask me, especially for a muggleborn. Now that your mine though, you can do my homework for me. And the best part about it is I beat Harry." At their confused looks Ron went on. "Well Harry has always been better than me at Quiditch, classes and so on, but by me dating Hermione I win! Of course it isn't much of a win but still I've got Hermione and Harry's got nobody. He's always been mooching off of my family sucking up to my mum and the rest of them. He thinks he can steal my family away by playing some sad little orphan but I don't care. It's my family, not his!"

To say the Gryffindor table was shocked would be an understatement.

Harry smiled slyly at a shaking Ginny. Harry knew she was shaking with laughter and trying _very _hard not to erupt into full blow laughter.

"Well that was revealing." Harry muttered.

That did it…

…**xXx…**

Ok, I'll answer some questioned which may or may not get asked.

The death of Luna's mother. This is how she sort of died in canon, not all that detail or conspiracy but yeah. You can probably piece it together on your own but I'll help.

She was working on cures for werewolves. She had recently finished the wolfsbane ( which helps during the full moon. Not a full cure). Due to this she began working towards a 'cure' for lycanthropy. The people who were backing her funds didn't want her to make the cure. Obviously, if someone needs to get the potion once a month instead of a one-time deal you would make more money.

So the people sent Belby (Who is credited for the creation of the potion in HBP. Or a relative of a character named Belby, I just gave him the same last name to piece it together easier =]). What would of happened to her had Luna not startled the man we will never know.

Also if you're going to say he could have stopped, well yeah, but not really. The whole event from her speaking was about five seconds. He spun, fired and missed. Spun around and saw Luna's mother going for her wand, an idea hit him and he sent the potion at her. Bing, bang, BOOM!

Luna will have a few more moments like this in the story. I don't want to give to much a way but yeah.

Cho…=/….Harry is cruel and heartless in this story, that is all I really have to say.

Next chapter will be the confrontation with Umbridge. Like I said Fudge isn't totally under the control. If he was under the Imperius fully people might suspect so Voldy is just altering his mind so to speak. Through that he wound up misguiding Umbridge into attacking Harry and she will be the bitch she was in OOTP. No, this Harry will not take it up the ass, he will fight back.

Also the first Death Eater boot camp meeting will happen.

…**xXx…**

Sorry about the long wait. I promise the next update won't be as long. To all those people out there waiting I apologize =/.

Yeah, I've just had a lot of ideas floating around in my head. Not going to lie I have like five stories plotted out I really want to write. It happens from time to time. I'll be bored and try to find a certain type of story and won't be able to…So the idea will strike a fire in me and make me want to write one.

I've been reading a lot of crossovers lately…For some reason star wars crossovers were a favorite of mine the past month or so, and I haven't even seen all of the movies! And I don't mean the old ones, I never even saw the whole phantom menace and I only saw a bit of Revenge of the Sith.

This of course fueled another fire and I've been playing Knights of the Old Republic for a while now. Not to mention Black Ops but that much is obvious, isn't it? The Old Republic (star wars mmo) is going to be sick! If I do say so myself. That's just my opinion, no flaming star wars by the way. If you want to flame something flame star trek or lord of the rings…although here is a hilarious video for you readers out there. If you're not laughing at some point during this vid then you have a serious problem…

.com/watch?v=7zWNJHS9PBE

Oh yeah one more thing…Merry Christmas!


	6. This is who we are

**Chapter 6. This is who we are**

…**xXx…**

Harry could hardly wait for his first DADA lesson. The tension was killing him. The confrontation no doubt waiting to come was making his bones ache. He needed it. He would put Umbridge in her place, soundly.

_Maybe I'll even do it in front of the class_…

Harry eventually got up and made his way towards potions – his first class of the day. The blow up earlier with Ron was the talk of Hogwarts for the most part and for that Harry was thankful, it's not everyday someone over takes the famous Harry Potter for the star of the day. He still received many more strange looks but just sneered at the ones he found to be a little to annoying.

Harry found it fulfilling when Hermione burst into tears and Ron still acted like nothing was wrong. He was extremely surprised nobody managed to curse him for the way he was speaking.

_Che, if I still cared about Granger as much as I used to I probably would have cursed the moron._

These ideas just reinforced his confidence of what was to come. They were weak. Sheep waiting for the inevitable slaughter. _But it doesn't have to be like this_. Harry honestly knew it wasn't necessary, most people need not perish. Only the headstrong ones would need to be put down. The rest could step aside and join the Dark Lord.

Harry's body acted seemingly of its own accord sending him to the dungeons where he found a red eyed and puffy faced Hermione holding on tightly to her potions book. Harry had a feeling she was there waiting for him so he tried to get past her without alerting her. It didn't work.

"Harry…" She choked out, her voice was rather horse.

Harry turned his attention towards her slowly not paying her much mind. "Yes?" He spoke in the same bored tone.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Harry raised a curious eyebrow and took a peak into her mind. He truly had no clue to what she was sorry about. Was it what Ron had said? The way she had been acting?

_I shouldn't have listened to them… Any of them, including Dumbledore! They all separated me from my best friend. And now he probably hates me for it._

"It's alright, I suppose. I should be the one apologizing as well." Hermione gazed at Harry curiously and fearfully. "I overheard Ron talking to himself at Grimmauld Place," Harry lied smoothly. "The things I heard him say about me… well let's just say that I didn't want to be friends with someone like him anymore. I had no idea he felt that away about you though."

"I'm still sorry. They – all of them – wanted me, told me not to write to you. Security reasons they said. Ron, well he just wanted me all to himself."

"Who exactly told you to keep me out of the loop?" Harry asked curiously. This could be the inside information needed in _turning _these people.

"Well Ron for one of course. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all set on listening to Dumbledore. Sirius would have written to you had he been able to get a message to you – he wasn't allowed to use any means of communication. Professor Lupin wasn't too ecstatic but eventually gave in to the demands. Honestly most of the others didn't seem too happy about leaving you all alone and without any information."

Harry nodded listening to every word of Hermione's _speech_.

_So, they're not all happy with the Great Albus Dumbledore. I wonder what they would say if they knew who he used to be. Used to be_, Harry mentally scoffed at his own momentary ignorance. _Still is!_

Harry was going to reply when more students begun pouring through the hallways. "We will certainly talk about this later," Harry stated to a nodding Hermione. Harry tried to give her a reassuring smile before entering the room.

Harry was going to sit down at the desk nearest to the back but Snape interrupted him.

"Not so fast, Potter," Snape said silkily. Harry was glad to hear his voice lacked the normal bark or loathing in it. "Due to recent events," he spoke sneering in the area Harry knew Ron to be in. "the Headmaster saw fit for us to _mingle_, if you will."

Snape then tapped the attendance chart then the blackboard. At once pairs of names appeared on the board together.

Draco Malfoy – Pansy Parkinson

Gregory Goyle – Neville Longbottom

Vincent Crabbe – Seamus Finnegan

Blaise Zabini – Hermione Granger

Theodore Nott – Parvati Patil

Tracey Davis – Dean Thomas

Millicent Bullstrode – Lavender Brown

Daphne Greengrass – Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley.

Harry would have laughed at Ron's predicament but he figured the thick headed boy probably liked it this way better. He would rather fail potions – which he no doubt would without help – than ask a Slytherin of all people for help.

Harry noticed all the people searching out their partners and found himself stuck between two people. He knew his partner was a girl and had a clear vision of what Bullstrode and Parkinson looked like, but these two, well he couldn't put the names to the faces.

The one on the left had a blank cold look on her face while the one to the right looked a tad more cheerful. Both, Harry noticed, had the typical Slytherin aristocratic look. Harry would also be lying if he said they weren't gorgeous.

The girl on the left was around two inches taller than the girl on the right standing around five four. She had jet black hair currently pulled into a high ponytail and sea green eyes Harry had thought he may have seen somewhere before. The shorter female had brown hair which she let hang and went down to her mid back and her eyes were the same color brown as her hair. The black haired girl was slender and looked agile but still curvy from what Harry could see through the robes she was wearing. The shorter brunette looked much more voluptuous.

Harry also noticed quickly that the brown haired girl was rather busty. Had the _old_ Harry noticed this he would have no doubt blushed like mad. But this new and improved version took it in stride. Harry, from listening to a few conversations the night before knew it could only be one person.

"You're Daphne Greengrass and your Tracey Davis," Harry spoke pointing to his partner first – the raven haired girl.

Listening to Seamus last night had paid of it seemed. As it turned out the talk between the four other boys quickly turned into which female in their year had the nicest breasts…The title was easily won by Hufflepuff's Susan Bones followed closely by Lavender Brown of Gryffindor although Tracey Davis of Slytherin got a recommendation. Harry felt like strangling Ron and Seamus as they went on and on about them. Ron even managed to _impress _Seamus with his adventurous tales between himself and Hermione.

_Not anymore_… Harry thought to himself victoriously.

"And how do you know that, Harry?" Dean asked while hiding a smirk.

Harry glared at the dark skinned boy before turning his attention back to his partner. "I've seen her eyes before," he spoke calmly and truthfully. Sure it wasn't the reason he put the puzzle together but meh.

"Really?" She questioned coolly. She most likely thought Harry had figured it out through the means of Tracey's bosom.

"Yes," Harry answered in the same tone. "That is, if your father is Hyperion Greengrass. Am I correct in assuming that?" Harry watched with amusement as Daphne's eyes widened and a slight blush crept up her neck.

"You would be correct," answered Tracey. "Now, Mr. Thomas, I believe we need to find seats," she said taking Dean by the arm towards the middle of the class where there were two free seats.

"Well, Greengrass. Looks like this is us," Harry spoke motioning towards an empty set up towards the back of the classroom. Daphne nodded briskly trying to hide her embarrassment. They made their way towards the desk – Tracey and Dean directly in the seats behind them with Blaise and Hermione directly in front.

Once they were seated Snape launched into speech. Harry had been expecting the O.W.L speech and paid the potions master little attention. Gazing curiously around the room Harry found some sights. Neville looked stuck between horrified and slightly sick while Hermione looked horrified with a touch of impatience, obviously enthusiastic to take them.

Harry turned his attention back to Snape. "–And today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." Harry saw Hermione sit up a little straighter, her expression one of utmost attention. "The ingredients and method -" Snape flicked his wand "- are on the blackboard -" (they appeared there) "- you will find everything you need —" he flicked his wand again "- in the store cupboard —" (the door of the said cupboard sprang open) "- you have an hour and a half… start."

"How come everybody else only has one cauldron on their desks?" Harry heard the voice of Ron ask.

"Five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of term, Weasley!" Snape barked right back. Harry didn't even need to look to know that Ron was fuming and Snape was sneering at the fool. "As I was saying… Since we are all working towards one goal of unity, the grades this year, side for your O.W.L's will be shared, with your partner of course." Harry heard several sharp intakes of breath. He also didn't need to look to see Daphne burning a hole in the side of his head. It was common knowledge Harry wasn't the best potioneer. "Like I said, this was the Headmaster's choice. Not mine. From what I understand there will also be several projects in your other classes this year as well. Now get to work!"

Harry turned to speak and noticed Daphne was already scurrying towards the potions cabinet. Harry just propped his head on his right hand and watched as half of the class was busy getting their supplies for them and their partners. Daphne was one of the first back quickly followed by Hermione.

"Ten points to Slytherin, Greengrass," Harry spoke after sitting up straight in his chair. Daphne just glared at Harry menacingly before pouring the required amount of water into their cauldron.

"Don't mess this up, Potter. Everyone knows how dreadful you are at potions. Before it was you and Weasley, but now, well, just don't mess up," she growled fiercely.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. While he had been terrible at potions, the blame didn't completely fall on him. Much of it fell on Ron, who was terrible at potions and Snape who was just plain terrifying when he wanted to be. "Don't worry, Greengrass, Snape and I have come to an agreement." Harry turned towards said professor. "Isn't that right Unky Sev?"

"Potter," Snape snarled quietly.

"Sorry," Harry muttered before turning his attention back to his potions partner. "See, with my new found _friendship_ and you being a Slytherin were bound to get an O!"

"Whatever," Daphne grumbled while dumping in a teaspoon of powdered vanilla stem which gave the potion a bland taste – which was actually quite nice seeing that most potions tasted like liquefied dung-bomb.

Harry, while having new found confidence in himself and abilities still knew he wasn't the best potioneer in the room and didn't try to be one. He was content to chop and measure while Daphne did the calculating stirring and adding of the ingredients at the precise moments. Something Harry had rarely been able to do correctly with the constant threat of Malfoy chucking something into his cauldron or Snape breathing down his neck.

Harry wouldn't admit it to his partner, but she did look awfully cute while working on their potion. Her brow was constantly scrunched in deep thought and concentration while she nibbled on her lower lip in a way that had Harry wondering what it would be like to do that – to her lip… Her hair, much like the rest of the Slytherins didn't frizz or grease up due to the fumes – Harry would need to ask her about that – but a few strands had escaped and were currently falling into her face. The way she would constantly have to blow them out of her face, well, Harry thought it was the cutest thing ever. And this is coming from someone who had murdered six people in the last month.

"_what _… potter… POTTER!" Daphne snapped. Daphne had been trying to get Harry's attention for the past two minutes – little did she know that she was the only thing on his mind.

"You're adorable," Harry muttered not being able to stop himself.

Daphne flushed in embarrassment. She was a Slytherin. They weren't adorable, it was impossible! Slytherins were cold, calculating, menacing all the time and evil at least four days out of the month. Slytherins struck fear in the hearts of first year Hufflepuffs! They. Were. Not. Adorable!

"Potter, I'm warning you…" Daphne growled, her eye twitching dangerously.

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled with a dazed look on his face. "Oh, sorry," he grunted after coming back to Earth. "Well, it is true," Daphne's glare just intensified but Harry went on, "Just because you're a Slytherin," Harry paused for a moment, "it doesn't mean you have to be shut off from the rest of the world." Harry finished with a smile and while using his left hand tucked a piece of Daphne's raven hair behind her ear.

Daphne looked several things at once. Livid that a Gryffindor would talk to her _and_ touch her… she was too shocked to process that he had actually touched her. Everyone knew that Slytherin's treated themselves like muggle roller coaster ride signs – keep your hands and feet to yourself at all times, or something like that.

Another part was positively beaming on the inside. Sure her family had always commented on her good looks and she knew she was pretty but no one side for Draco Malfoy – that she could remember – had commented on her appearance. Most Slytherins kept their thoughts to themselves. He of course had done it in the most obnoxious way possible. "Hey Greengrass, you're pretty, I'm pretty, let's go to the ball together." She of course denied the ponce and went to the ball with Blaise as a friend leaving Malfoy to go with Pansy the Pug Parkinson.

The comment Potter had made just made her all the happier. No one had ever dared to call her pretty side for someone she had no possible romantic interest in. While she knew it was partly her fault – as it was with most Slytherins – for keeping up the intimidating appearances it didn't dull the hurt that most of the school feared them.

It was just added to another reason the school didn't like the house of snakes. They kept to themselves and rarely if ever talked, let alone hung out with people out of their own house. This of course gave the morons of the schools the idea they were plotting a takeover.

Sighing to herself Daphne did her best to ignore the face she was blushing and went back to working on the potion. After a few minutes of non-stop work to their potion Daphne asked a question that had been nagging her. "How did you know who my father was?"

Looking up she could see Harry tense slightly but it was gone almost immediately as it had come. "I met him during the summer." Daphne raised her eyebrows slightly but didn't speak. There could be several reasons for a meeting with her father but only two at the moment came to her mind.

The first would most likely be Harry having to meet her father because of his position at the Ministry of Magic. While the Greengrass family wasn't as influential as say the Malfoy family at the moment they did have a voice. The other reason was obviously more… worrisome. She – as well as the rest of her family – knew what her father did during his free time.

Daphne hummed to herself for a moment before speaking. "Yes, I suppose you may have met with him after that warning you received over the summer." Daphne spoke this while making sure to keep her firm gazed locked on Harry.

Said boy gave no indication that anything was going on. "Oh no. It was nothing like that. You see, before school began I was invited to Malfoy Manor." Daphne tensed slightly the moment the words had left his mouth. "Your father was there as were several other _important_ people."

"Really?" Daphne whispered – her throat suddenly dry.

"Yes," he replied just as quietly then looked to see Daphne looking pale and could see the gears turning in her head. Obviously the Dark Lord made sure to keep his servants quiet and it had worked. Daphne clearly thought Harry would in some way implicate her father in his kidnapping or something else devious. "Don't worry. He was one of the kinder people at the _event_."

"Was he?" She asked with a slightly shaky voice.

Harry closed his eyes and nodded before mentally smirking. "He didn't even raise his wand at me." Harry nearly doubled over with laughter when he heard Daphne make an odd gurgling noise.

"When exactly did this party take place?" Daphne questioned when she was sure her voice was under control again.

"I believe it took place after his _Leader_ led them all to another party. The first party I heard was ruined when Ministry officials showed up though…"

The little confidence Daphne had regained quickly slipped away. If he was talking about what she thought he was then he had been captured by Death Eaters the day of the Azkaban Breakout which hadn't been made public yet to the masses. It also happened to have happened less than a week ago. How he had gotten away and was looking the way he did was beyond her. If she didn't know better she would say he was lying.

"Time!" Snape shouted from the front of the class. "One potion per pair. Now!"

Daphne once again volunteered to get up and do the footwork. Harry sat back in his chair and gazed around the room. Malfoy was once again sending him a knowing look. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the blonde. Most of Slytherin house probably knew thanks to Snape about the lessons they would be receiving on the seventh floor and of course Malfoy knew who their teacher would be.

_Probably spreading rumors he was given personal lessons as well_… Harry thought with a snort.

…**xXx…**

Harry was eating lunch outside in what little remaining warmth there was. Ginny was invited but Hermione had taken it upon herself to join him and Harry couldn't just boot the girl for fear of earning an audience or possibly raising more suspicions. Ron knew better than to try. He was already seen hanging around with Seamus and Dean. Harry could care less.

Hermione had been able to answer several questions Harry actually had nagging him. It was mainly the older members who were more loyal to the Order that listened to Dumbledore without question. They all eventually followed his orders but a few weren't as understanding. Remus was sadly, a firm supporter of Dumbledore's law.

Harry threw down a piece of his sandwich in disgust. _He's a bloody werewolf and he thinks listening to Dumbledore's every word will save him__!_ _He'd probably down a glass of water with silver shavings if Dumbledore told him it would help their cause_.

Another member Harry was interested in was Nymphadora Tonks. She had the rare ability of being a metamorph and that was something he didn't want to waste. She was also related to Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. Whom Harry knew to be completely insane, lacking in the morals department and deadly with a wand. The metamorph, however, was smitten with the wolf and would follow him into a Death Eater attack if he as so much as looked at her bits.

"Speaking of bits," Harry mumbled.

"What was that?" Hermione asked him quickly.

"Hey, Cho," Harry said in a carrying voice. Cho Chang stood not too far away with her perpetual bodyguard Marietta Edgecombe.

"Hello, Harry!" She replied brightly.

Harry got up and – to the shock of Hermione – gave the pretty Asian a hug. This wasn't a '_Hey I don't like being touched_' hug that she was used to seeing him initiate. This was an '_Oh my_, _I sure like the feel of_ _you'_ hug.

"These robes really don't do you justice, Cho," Harry teased her.

"_Disgusting_." Harry heard Ginny hiss in Parseltongue, he was the only one.

With a blush, Cho replied, "You don't look so bad yourself, Harry."

Harry gave a lopsided grin that would weaken Irma Prince's knees while twirling a piece of Cho's shiny, dark hair. "I know there isn't a Hogsmeade trip for a while but I was wondering if you would join me?"

Cho blushed even harder but smiled nonetheless. "Of course."

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Hermione looking at him disapprovingly. "What," he snarled. When she blushed in embarrassment he became angrier. "You're going to stand there and interrupt me, for what? So we can get to class on time. Where was all this bossiness when I was stranded with the muggles?"

"Harry, I… I – "

"No!" He snapped. "The Harry you knew before you abandoned him is gone, Granger," he growled. "I'm getting sick and tired of you acting like you know the secrets to the bloody universe! So do me a favor, keep your mouth shut when the conversation doesn't concern you."

Harry smiled nastily at the person who had been his best friend at one time. "We're going to be for Defense." And with that she turned and left.

Harry was surprised to see Cho, Ginny and Marietta still standing where they were. Marietta looked like she didn't really care. Ginny looked as though she found the entire scene amusing and Cho looked positively horrified.

Calming himself, Harry spoke, "Don't blame yourself, Cho. I'm getting sick and tired of her and others trying to dictate what I do with myself and in my spare time. If I want to talk to you and in turn wind up being late to that joke of a class then so be it! But now, I need to get to Defense!"

…**xXx…**

"Wands away, class." Harry nearly gaged at the sound of _her_ voice.

Delores Jane Umbridge.

He nearly cursed her where she stood. She was just so… _so_ irritating. Like a piece of fabric hanging off you're sleeve or a drip that you couldn't fix.

She was also an asset.

She was – at the moment – an important figurehead of the Ministry, had connections and was sympathetic to the current Death Eater cause. When Voldemort rose again she might even have a position of power.

_If the Dark Lord wants her_, _I'll let her live_. _If she annoys me too much I will plead my case to be her executioner_.

Harry could only shake his head as she went on and on about their course goals. She was such a tool it wasn't funny. But she was an important tool. She had her own following of bigoted housewives that could and _would_ spare some coin when it became necessary. They were the older brand of Death Eaters. '_Purebloods are brilliant and that's the only way of life_.' The new generation would take over but until that time came people like her were needed to shake the hands and wipe the noses.

_She's also loyal_. _That much is obvious_. _When the Dark Lord finally takes over the Ministry she will be loyal to our cause_, _that much is certain_. _Her only problem right now is surviving till then_. '_Cause right now she's getting a Troll in Annoying Harry_.

"Mr. Potter, it seems you aren't paying attention," she said in an overly girlish voice. Harry shuddered slightly.

"No, Professor, I wasn't. I find your way of teaching insulting. Even if there is or isn't a certain Dark Lord out there you should still be teaching us defensive magic instead of having us read from a horrendous book."

Harry mentally tallied a point in his favor when a disgusting shade of maroon made its way onto her cheeks. "Very well, Mr. Potter. I believe a detention tonight is in order for a comment like that."

"You would be correct in saying that as I have just disrespected your teaching and choice of course action. I do not take back what I said though and I stand by what I say. Minister Fudge is a fool who is drunk on his own power and you are a sheep he sent here to further his goals. I mean what kind of fool really thinks Dumbledore is building an army?" As much as Harry despised Dumbledore one thing he knew to be true was Dumbledore's ambition. He wanted power, yes, but he didn't wanted people to know just how powerful he was. He wanted the Minister in his pocket yet he didn't want to be the Minister himself. He wanted the savior of the Wizarding world as his pupil yet he didn't want to train that pupil. He wanted to be the vanquisher of Voldemort yet he didn't want to make the ultimate sacrifice.

"How dare you!" Umbridge screeched – breaking Harry from his thoughts. Harry turned his amused gaze to her face and smirked.

"It's easy since what I've said was true."

Calming herself, a wide smile stretched across Umbridge's face. "I believe a week's worth of detention is in order. We mustn't have you telling lies."

Harry shrugged. "I quit the Quiditch team and I don't have classes at night so by all means if it makes you feel, _important_…" Harry mentally smiled. _Snape sure is wearing off on me_...

Umbridge gave an odd spluttering cough. "Very well, as I was saying…"

Harry droned her out and completely ignored the looks he was getting from the class.

_Probably thought_ – _no hoped_ – _I would yell and scream about how Voldemort murdered Cedric in cold blood_… _Idiots_, he scoffed.

…**xXx…**

Harry waited for the right moment before speaking.

"Listen, no, do not interrupt me," he snapped. "You're either with me or you're not. And frankly I'm getting sick and tired of your bossy nature. I ain't Ron, Hermione. I don't need someone to hold my hand." Hermione blushed before moving to speak but Harry cut across her. "I'm not finished yet. You need to know what I said before earlier I meant every word of it. The Harry you could boss around is gone and frankly I don't need you anymore," he finished with a small smirk.

"What do you mean, you don't need me?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You can cut the act, Hermione. Being bossy all the time, always making us work. You need to feel needed. You think that I – and when Ron was around – wanted you for this," he said waving a piece of parchment. "I don't and frankly never did. Ron however, is a moron."

"It's just that I – "

"I know. You didn't have any friends before you met me and didn't think you would last long if you didn't have something to put in. I was famous, Ron was supposed to be funny and relief while you were the horse." Looking down, she nodded. Harry crossed his arms and sighed. "I'll tell you something. I never had friends either growing up. The difference between me and you is they were torn away from me while you pushed yours away. You need to make your decision before _this_ friend gets tired of the lectures." When she nodded he turned to leave. "I've got a detention to go to. Don't wait up."

…**xXx…**

"Come in, Mr. Potter."

Harry entered the room and took a seat before being told to do so. He dropped his bag on the floor – making sure to let it clang loudly – before huffing.

"So…"

"So, Mr. Potter, I believe it is time for you to stop telling nasty lies," Umbridge spoke in a false sweet voice. Harry wished she would just start croaking already.

Harry gave her a smile before leaning forward on his forearms and speaking. "We both know I'm not lying. You know as well as I do the Dark Lord has returned. We both also know that Azkaban was attacked barely a week ago." Harry gave her a sneer worthy of Snape. "And if you keep annoying me when he comes back into the fold – which will be soon, mind you – I will make sure he lets me kill you, slowly."

Harry tallied off another victory when he saw a flicker of fear shoot across her face. "Is that so?" She croaked – in a voice Harry thought suited her much better.

"Yes," he whispered, "and if you keep treating me like a child I will make Madam Bones' murder look like child splay. You need to decide, _Delores_. Where does your loyalty lie? Surely not Dumbledore and Hogwarts so is it the Ministry or the Dark Lord." Harry got back up and grabbed his things. "Because soon one will fall to the other and you won't be given a choice. I'll see to that."

"Wait!" Harry turned around to see Umbridge looking positively terrified. "How do I know you aren't just lying?"

"Good point." Harry scratched his chin in thought before smiling. "Speak with Lucius Malfoy if you must. He will give you all of the information you may need. If you're lucky you may even get a special pass to meet the Dark Lord."

"Now, now… There's no need for that."

"Coward," he spat before laying down his guidelines. "You will leave me be. Are we clear?"

"Yes," she whispered.

A light bulb suddenly went off in Harry's head. "You will make it your new job to give Ronald Weasley detention as much as possible without drawing suspicion."

The nasty smile on her face was back. "Very well."

…**xXx…**

Nearly a week after his detention Harry found himself at the front of a classroom – his silver mask on along with his Hogwarts' robes – that had been created by the Room of Requirement. He must have looked a sight wearing his Death Eater mask and Gryffindor robes. Ginny stood next to him – her mask on as well as her Gryffindor robes.

"Two Gryffindorks are going to be teaching us?" Drawled Draco Malfoy knowing very well who was going to be teaching them. His question drew sniggers from the crowd of gathered students.

Harry rolled his emerald eyes but didn't speak as he gazed at the crowd silently. Most of the Slytherins were there – as he had suspected. There were no other Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs but there was a single Ravenclaws. Marietta Edgecombe whom Harry knew to be friendly with Cho. Although Harry wouldn't admit it he was disappointed when he didn't find any sea green eyes in the crowd.

"Yes, Malfoy," Harry drawled right back. "Two Gryffindors who have been personally taught by the Dark Lord will be teaching you the ins and outs." The crowd quieted immediately as Harry drew a piece of parchment and long black quill. "You will all sign this or I will make you sign it. It is a take on the Fidelius charm. Instead of hiding a location inside of someone we have hid this entire operation. This parchment is only a branch of the real thing, meaning anyone outside of the school who is supposed to know about it already does."

"What happens if we tell the secret?" An ignorant fourth year asked.

"You obviously know nothing of the Fidelius charm," Harry snapped at the boy before composing himself. "You can't tell the secret as none of you will become the secret keeper. I am the secret keeper and in turn only I can tell people about it without having to invite more people to the secret," Harry explained. "If you're friends get curious about what you're doing you will send them to Professor Snape for evaluation. If they pass the test and are deemed worthy of our cause I will allow them to join us. If not they will be obliviated and you will never speak with them of this again."

"How come you didn't just curse the parchment?" Another face whom Harry couldn't put a name to asked.

"There's really no point. Now the secret will never get out and if I find you trying to get it out I will personally make you pay."

"Are you going to tell us who you are or not?" Asked Draco Malfoy.

"Draco," Pansy Parkinson simpered. "I thought you already know who is teaching us."

Draco looked slightly revolted at the faces Pansy was making but still answered her. "I do," he said with a smirk. "I just wanted to know if he had the _courage_ to show us."

Not wasting any more time Harry dispelled the charm holding his mask in place and let it fall.

"Potter!"

"It's Potter!"

"I knew he was dark!"

"Really, where?" Harry asked sarcastically throwing a look over his shoulder.

"Draco, you knew Potter would be teaching us all along?"

"Yes, he did," Harry answered. "He found out the day we sacked Azkaban." At some of their shocked faces he smirked. "I see not all of you are in the loop. Azkaban was liberated several days ago. The Ministry doesn't deem it important enough to let the public know of this," Harry concluded with a sneer.

"So what's our first lesson going to be?" Theodore Nott questioned.

"Oh, it will be a very special lesson indeed." Harry reached into the pocket of his robe and withdrew a jar.

"Is that what, no wait, who I think it is?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes it is, Mr. Malfoy." Harry smiled nastily at the jar as he shook it a few times. Rita Skeeter was not a happy beetle.

"Someone want to fill me in?" A curious upper year asked.

"Rita Skeeter is an un-registered animagus. Hermione found and captured her before the school year ended. Apparently in the confusion she forgot about poor Rita here. When I found her a month or so later she was nearly starved to death and severely dehydrated."

"So?"

"_So_… She knows too much."

"Huh?"

"Malfoy you really are a moron." Malfoy flushed in embarrassment while several others sniggered at the boy. "I am going to show you all a few _things_ I've learned."

With a swish of his wand Harry had dispelled the unbreakable charm on the jar and tossed it onto the ground, shattering it. The moment her freedom seemed at its highest possibility Rita transformed and made a run for it. With another flick Rita was stiff as a board and silent.

"This is a charm I have found very useful over the past month." Harry smirked at the crowd before turning his wand on Rita and pointing it right between her eyes, "_Obliviate!"_ The crowd gasped as Harry poured much more magic than was needed into the spell. Harry lowered his wand after he dispelled the previous spells he had placed on Rita. "What's your name?

"My name?" She asked curiously. "Hmm. You know, I'm not sure."

"I'm going to give you some information now. Are you ready?" When she smiled and nodded Harry smirked back. "My name is James, my favorite color is blue and my favorite number is seven. You got all of that?"

"Yup," she replied cheerfully.

"_Obliviate_," Harry spoke once more. Harry waited for a few moments for her focus to come back. "What's my name?"

"James."

"What's my favorite color?"

"Red."

"What's my favorite number?"

"Hmm," she replied deep in thought. "I'm not sure."

"_Stupefy_." Harry stunned her before turning her attention back to students who were watching him. "Now that the practical part is over for now I will explain. Can anyone figure out what I did?"

"You obliviated her." That earned Draco a stinging hex to the thigh.

"Yes, I did. First I figured this would go much easier if I had a clean canvas."

"And by clean canvas you meant wiping her of all her memories?" An incredulous Blaise Zabini questioned.

"Exactly. From her position she had been able to listen in on several important conversations. I couldn't just let her walk away with the information she knew so I decided to use her in our lesson. I could of used a first year Hufflepuff but Rita really gets on my nerves. Now the second part of what I did was give her a bit of information, then I quizzed her. Can anybody figure out what I did after that?"

"You left some of her memories the same and erased others?"

"Yes and no. I left the memory of my name, erased the memory of my favorite number and changed the memory of my favorite color." There was an impressed chorus of 'oooh' around the room. "Yes, I know, it was impressive. A memory charm is an important spell to have in your arsenal. You may not think it is but trust me when I say it is. When you can't just get rid of someone it helps to be able to get rid of what they know." Harry paused to survey the crowd. Simply put, they were hanging on his every word. "Now, memory charms can be broken by several means. Pain and torture is one." Quick as a flash Harry turned his wand on Rita. "_Enervate_, _Crucio!"_

The crowd gasped as Harry held the reporter under the torture curse. They did not move nor question him on his methods though. They simply endured Rita's screams and pleas of mercy.

Harry cut off the curse and kneeled so he was face to face with the gaunt-faced woman. "Now," he shouted, "What's my favorite number?"

Her eyes widened to an impossible size while her face drained of what little color it had. Harry raised an eyebrow before asking in a deadly whisper, "What is my favorite number?"

"Fiv – "

Harry slashed his wand through the air with speed only a few could match. Rita's head bounced off the floor as if she had been backhanded. "Do not guess," Harry snarled. "Use your worthless brain," he spat.

"Se-seven," she whispered. This earned her a smirk and another stunning spell.

"How did you know she didn't just guess it correctly?" One of the few females in the room asked.

Harry smiled brightly, which scared the wits out of several people. "With another way of breaking a memory charm, Legilimency."

"But you didn't say anything, nor did you use your wand!"

Harry pointed his entire left hand at the boy who had made the comment and wiggled his fingers for show before lifting him with a little wandless magic. "I'm not amazing yet, but I can do a little. And breaking into the mind of someone with no mental shields is as easy as snatching the snitch from under Malfoy's nose. A powerful enough probe can break through the strongest of memory charms."

"So why exactly did you torture her?"

"Motivation. Her mind was working so hard her past thoughts were able to surface slightly. She had no clue that they were there but I could see them with my probe. She did guess the number but it was an educated guess. It was the first number that popped into her head and she simply knew it was right. She didn't know why but she just _knew_."

"You know," Malfoy spoke, in a carrying voice. "I figured we would be learning curses and advanced dueling skills. Not how to memory charm reporters." There was a murmur agreement at this causing Harry to scowl.

"Well, go on then."

"Huh?"

"Get your wand out and curse me, Malfoy."

Malfoy arrogantly drew his wand and took a spot on the dueling platform that the room had created for them. A large dueling dummy had come to the center and acted as their referee. The duel began.

It wasn't even fair.

"_Stupefy!"_ Malfoy shouted loudly.

Harry stood in place and snapped off a silent shield that devoured the stunner. With another wave Harry dispelled the shield and returned fire with a disarming charm.

"_Protego!"_ Malfoy roared. The scarlet jet of light ate right through Malfoy's poorly performed shield and tore his wand out of his grasp and into Harrys.

"Now," Harry spoke loudly, above the whispers. "That right there was several lessons for you all. One is that no matter how loud you yell or say the words nothing will change." Harry sent Malfoy a meaningful look. "Intent makes the spells stronger, remember that. Next, shields don't always work. It is better to dodge and use shields as a backup plan if truly necessary. Some spells can't even be blocked so that should tell you something. Before you interrupt I didn't dodge to prove another point. Power does matter. It just doesn't depend on how loud you can say the words. My shield wasn't harmed at all while Malfoy's was destroyed by a second year spell. That is another thing, don't waste your time performing magic you aren't capable of. Neither of us performed taxing spells. While my disarming spell was able to decimate Malfoy's shield that won't always happen. Normally it would take a stronger spell to do something like that but in the end the result will be the same. An enemy missing his wand is the same as an enemy missing his wand arm. The difference will be the level of energy used casting a cutting curse instead of a disarming charm. That's all for today," Harry finished his lecture before stepping off the platform he had turned into a podium, ignoring the awed looks he was getting. With a flick of his wand the books he had planned on giving to them began floating towards his _students_. "You will bring these with you each lesson. They are charmed so only a member can view them and they will update themselves at the end of every lesson so you can practice independently. Every book contains the same thing – a detailed description on every spell we went over today and after the next lesson it will update itself and so on. When the numbers on the cover of the book change that is when you will attend the next meeting. You will change your Quiditch practice to accommodate for these lessons."

"What about Skeeter?" Ginny asked.

"Oho," Harry exclaimed in a very Slughorn like way. The former potions professor had been a valuable asset to the Dark Lord. "Who here knows what a Thestral is?"

Nott answered. "A Thestral is a magical creature that can only be seen by those who have seen death."

"Excellent. Who here can see them?" Not many people raised their hands, only widening Harry's grin. "Watch closely… _Avada Kedavra!"_

…**xXx…**

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to speak with you," Professor McGonagall informed Harry after their transfiguration lesson.

"Yes ma'am," he replied mechanically, before giving her a charming smile and making his way towards Dumbledore's Lair.

During the walk he pondered what the fool could want. Several days and private lessons had passed and there here was no way Dumbledore could have figured out what he was up to so that was out of the question. He had made sure he sealed _all_ of the holes. The Room of Requirement was unplottable and he was sure Dumbledore didn't even know of its existence. Unless he had a cloak that blocked the Marauders Map and followed him into the room there was nothing. Harry was so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed he was in front of the stone gargoyle before he bumped into the beast.

"Move," he practically growled at it. The guardian moved but Harry was sure he caught a glare before it did so. Harry didn't even knock on the door since he knew Dumbledore knew he was there.

"Come in."

Harry nodded to himself and entered. Dumbledore and Fawkes were the only occupants and for that Harry was glad. He didn't want to act for more than the Colonel and his chicken.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry questioned as politely as he could.

"Yes indeed. I'm glad to see you've taken to not becoming a prefect so well," Dumbledore said smiling. _Just rub it in you old fart!_

"Well, sir, when I was informed my father wasn't a prefect either I learned to not let it bother me." Once upon a time that may have been true but now… But now James Potter was a distant memory. Harry had his own dreams and goals, not his fathers or his mothers.

"Good, good. So how is this year treating you so far, any visions perhaps?" He said leaning forwards slightly.

"No, sir, but if I did have any you would be the first person I came to," Harry said politely, forcing a smile.

Dumbledore beamed proudly. _That's right_, _you've got you're puppet back you manipulative old bastard! _"I'm glad you have so much trust in me, Harry."

"Of course, sir! You're my hero!"

Dumbledore waved away the praise but inside he was practically giddy with excitement. _And I'd thought he had gone astray! _"I'm just a man, Harry. A man who can make mistakes." _Now there's a thought! I haven't made a wrong decision in ages_… "I'm happy to hear that you and Severus have finally made peace."

"Thank you, sir. After hearing he and my mother were good friends it was hard to hate him anymore. Plus he does a very important job for the Order." Harry smiled. "We really bonded during our Occlumency lessons."

Harry caught a flicker of a frown and knew what it was immediately. "Yes, of course," he mumbled. "Severus told me of your prodigious skill in Occlumency."

"I couldn't of had done it without him."

"Something has been worrying me… You seemed to have terminated your friendship with, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, sir. You see, Ron said some pretty nasty things about me and Hermione. I've forgiven him several times already, sir. I just don't think I can be friends with him anymore. I hope Mrs. Weasley still allows me to spend time at the Burrow," Harry lied with a frown, for good measure. _If I never have to set a foot in that hovel again it'd be too soon!_

Dumbledore – as predicated – beamed. _That's_ _right_, _keep me under the watchful eye of that dreadful woman_. _You could care less about that moron Ron! _"I may be able to speak with Molly."

"Thank you, sir. If that's all, may I go?"

"Of course, Harry ma boy! Remember, if you need to speak with someone feel free to knock on my door. Or should I say Gargoyle," he chuckled.

Harry felt a genuine smile make its way onto his face. _You really are insane_…

…**xXx…**

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room alone, reading an advanced book on Defensive magic he had taken from the Restricted Section. His pass courteously of Delores Umbridge. He was interrupted from his reading when the common room door banged open and in came a fuming and tearful Ron Weasley.

"Mate, what's a matter?" Seamus asked.

Ron gave a sniffle and a shrug before explaining. "It was Umbridge, mate. She made me use a quill that really hurt my hand." His shoulders began to shake slightly.

"I'm sorry, mate," Dean chimed in. "Whatta ya say we go down to the kitchens and grab a snack, yeah?"

Ron gave another sniffle while rubbing the back of his uninjured hand across his face. "Sounds good to me. I barely even got to have seconds before I had to get to my detention."

Harry's shoulders were shaking as the trio of morons left but for an entirely different reason. He had seen the blood quill Umbridge would have forced him to use had he not laid down the law that was now being used on Ron in his place. While the quill wasn't illegal it wasn't used in that type of method either. They were normally used during contract signings or legal matters. Although he could see the glamour it would hold for a twisted woman like Umbridge. Using a legal item she probably had by the boatloads to torture students and with something as simple as lines!

"_That was cruel_," Ginny hissed from behind him. He was startled at first until he noticed she was under the cover of a disillusion charm. She removed it before sitting down next to him.

Harry shrugged before hissing back. "_I don't care_. _Anyone who decided to get in my way will be moved_. _That, however_, _was just me having a little fun_."

"_By all means move away_," she hissed with a smirk and Harry knew was thinking about her family.

"_Why do you really hate them_, _Ginny_? _I was slightly foolish but your family didn't seem that bad_," he admitted.

"_They aren't but they were fools as well_. _Both our families had been pure of blood for generations and_ _what did that get us_? _A leaning tower of wood accompanied by a pack of farm animals_."

"_The Slytherin line had even less_," he pointed out.

With a scowl that looked extremely out of place on her face she shrugged before getting up and starting to pace in front of the fire. "_I'm tired of being a second class blood-traitor. I will bring respect to the Weasley name amongst purebloods. Not the mudbloods who think the twins are funny or the half-bloods who respect us for being so nice_," she admitted with a sneer. She looked at the wand that was in her hand for a moment. "_I am the most powerful Weasley in several generations and I will prove it!"_

Harry smirked. "_Talk like that and you'd think you were a brimming Dark Lord_."

"Harry?" Harry yelped loudly as the new voice cut through the silence.

"Blimey, Hermione," Harry gasped as he caught his breath. He looked to see Ginny smiling and knew that she knew Hermione had been there. "You heard us?" Hermione inclined her heard, telling Harry yes. "Do us a favor and don't tell anyone about it, yeah?"

"Why?" Hermione questioned, startled. Harry knew she was already plotting a letter to the Headmaster.

"Do you still want to be friends with us?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Well in that case you won't say anything. If you do people might find out what Ginny did and make her life harder than it already is." Hermione chewed on her lower lip before nodding. "Good," Harry said with a smirk. "If you hadn't agreed I would of obliviated you." Hermione smiled but Ginny knew he was dead serious. "So, what did you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm on your side."

"Good," Harry whispered while deep in thought. "I have big plans, Hermione, and I want you to be a part of them."

"Really?"

"Really. We're going to change the wizarding world."

…**xXx…**

Sorry for the long wait. Had to put the story on the backburner for a while. =(

Someone said something about JKR building up the characters and mine are too different. well they should be. Would you be the same if you had just seen a friend murdered? If you were kidnapped and tortured?

I didn't think so.

People say my characters are too OC. I don't think so. Dumbledore is a manipulator and Ron is an ass. He treated Hermione like shit in HBP because he found out she kissed Krum. She asked him to the Slug Club party and what does he do? He snogs Lavender right in front of the entire common room… If he's not a dick than I don't know what is. It's also clearly stated in GOF that hes jealous of Hermione and has an inferiority complex. He abandons them in DH. He made Hermione cry in PS/SS. That's just to name a few.


End file.
